Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by ZebraStripeParty
Summary: Izzie McCall has always been close with her twin brother and Stiles. But that starts to change once Scott gets bitten. When Scott starts to act weird, she wants to figure out what's going on. Over time she forms an unlikely friendship with Derek. Secrets will be revealed and Izzie will come to find that she isn't who she, or anybody else for that matter, thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever story, so please be gentle. I got the idea for Izzie while watching the second season and I have a lot of plans for what she's going to be going through. If there's any way that I can make this story better, don't hesitate to tell me in a review**

Izzie McCall was as normal as normal could be. She went to school, did her homework, and pointlessly bickered with her twin brother on a daily basis. Even her looks were normal, with her tan skin, hazel eyes and dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She was basically just a girl version of her brother Scott, who was only a few minutes older than her.

Izzie was a normal girl living in a boring town. Beacon Hills wasn't a very interesting place to live. Pretty much the only interesting thing that ever happens is Izzie's life is the weirdness of her and her brother's friend Stiles. Stiles is the reason that Scott is such a trouble maker. He and Scott constantly come up with ways to keep life entertaining, often dragging Izzie along for the ride. She didn't really mind as long as she never got in trouble. Izzie is well acquainted to pulling the innocent card when it comes to punishments from her mother, or Stiles father depending on what the three were doing.

If it weren't for Scott and Stiles, Izzie would be the most well behaved 16-year-old anybody would ever find. At least that's what her mother and everyone else in Beacon Hills seems to think. She's a lot more rebellious than even Scott is willing to give her credit for. She can sneak out of the house, get caught red handed, and still talk her way out of getting into serious trouble. It was a skill that Izzie was particularly fond of.

However, when Stiles came to the house one night wanting to go look for a dead body, she was ready to put her foot down.

"C'mon Izzie you have to come," Stiles said after explaining everything he heard about what happened in the woods.

They were all standing outside, and it wasn't exactly warm out, and Izzie wasn't really in the mood to stay out there much longer.

"I don't have to do anything. I'm going to stay home, get some sleep, and hope you two don't get yourselves killed while you're gone. Besides, I don't think there would be anything I could say to get out of trouble if we got caught," Izzie said crossing her arms. She kind of did want to go, but she wasn't willing to get in such a heap of trouble. This was why she could talk her way out of anything, she never did all the same stupid things that the other two like to do. That, and there was a phase where she was a complete tattle-tale. She's so glad she grew out of that, because otherwise her life wouldn't be nearly as entertaining as it was.

"Yeah Stiles, maybe it isn't such a good idea to go. Besides, I want to get some sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott weakly argues. Izzie rolled her eyes already knowing that he was going to cave in.

"Dude, when is anything like this every going to happen again? Who knows maybe we'll actually be the ones to find the body," Stiles started twitching with anticipation. Izzie and Stiles looked at Scott, and both could tell by the look on his face that he was already in.

"You two go right on ahead, but like I said, I'm staying home."

"You won't say anything to mom?" Scott asked.

"Do I ever? Just make sure you guys are careful while you're out there," Izzie said reluctantly.

"You're the best Iz," Scott said kissing her on her cheek, getting a small smile in return. Although they spend most of their time arguing, Scott and Izzie are actually pretty close to each other.

"You guys better get going if you want to be the ones to find the stupid body," and before she could even register what happened, the two were in Stiles' jeep and driving away.

Izzie sighed and walked back in to the house, shaking her head all the while. She was pretty sure something was going to go wrong, and she tossed and turned in her bed up until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She stayed in bed telling herself she would just wait until morning to ask about the stupid little adventure, but curiosity got the better of her, and she was up out of bed heading to Scott's room.

She figured he was just in the bathroom when she walked in and saw the room empty. She glanced around the room, and her eyes widened when she saw a bloody shirt on his floor.

"Scott?" Izzie asked loudly. She heard some clanking from his bathroom before he opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Izzie I thought you went to sleep." Scott said quickly

"I tossed and turned more than I slept. Is everything okay?" She asked unsure of how her brother was acting.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, you know there's nothing wrong, or anything, and uh yeah, no I'm great," Scott stuttered out.

"Mmm," Izzie said looking back towards the shirt she saw, "then why is there a bloody shirt in your room. What happened out there? And don't you dare tell me it's nothing Scott."

"Damn it," Scott muttered. "Okay, you can't freak out."

"And why would I freak out?"

"Because you and blood don't mix well. And you freak out about everything," Scott replied, causing Izzie to roll her eyes.

"Will you just tell me what happened?"

Scott opened the door to reveal his shirtless self with a very ugly bite mark on his side. Izzie crinkled up her nose and took a deep breath. Izzie and blood really weren't the best of friends.

"Oh gross," she said looking at the blood that was still oozing out, "what the hell did you get bit by?" Scott was about to answer, but was cut off by a small yawn from Izzie.

"Look you're tired. I'll tell you about it tomorrow when we meet up with Stiles."

"Fine," Izzie sighed, she was about to walk away but then decided there was something she wanted to do.

"What?" Scott asked noticing her lack of movement.

"Oh nothing," Izzie said with an innocent smile. Her smile dropped and she smacked Scott on the arm.

"Jeez, what the hell was that for?" Scott yelled, going back to fix the bite.

"I clearly remember telling your dumb ass to be careful. If getting bit by something is your definition of careful I would hate to see you when you're being reckless."

"Hey it wasn't my fault, there were deer and they came out of nowhere, and I lost my inhaler, and I thought I said I would talk about this tomorrow?"

"You lost your inhaler? Mom is going to kill you when she finds out."

"She's not going to find out because I clearly remember hearing that you weren't going to tell her anything," Scott said cautiously.

"And I'm not going to, but you're going to have to tell her something when you have an asthma attack and don't have your inhaler to do anything about it."

"I'm going to look for it after school tomorrow."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed now. Have fun with the bite."

"Yeah, you have a good night too," Scott said sarcastically, Izzie responding with a laugh.

When morning came, Izzie waited patiently until Scott would start talking about what happened. This wasn't an easy thing for her to do, especially when she and her brother were riding their bikes to school. She didn't even snap at douchebag Jackson when he was being an ass, because she knew it would take time away from Scott talking about the bite.

"So I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott said when Stiles walked up to the siblings.

"No it wasn't," Stiles said clearly holding back a laugh.

"What do you mean it wasn't? I heard a wolf howling."

"California hasn't had any wolves in like sixty years, right Izzie?" Stiles said turning to the girl.

"He's right Scott," she said sheepishly while shrugging. Izzie felt bad, but it didn't make any sense for Scott to have been bitten by a wolf.

"Then I guess you guys aren't going to believe me when I tell you I found the body."

"What? Why didn't you tell me when you got home," Izzie glared.

"Because you could barely keep your eyes open last night. Anyway, I can show you where when we go look for my inhaler after school," Scott replied.

Izzie just groaned knowing that there was no way she was going to get out of it this time, while Stiles started to reply and ended up talking about Lydia Martin as she walked by.

"Ooh, tough break," Izzie said walking away to go to her locker. Unlike the two bozos she associates with, she wanted to get to class before the bell rang so she wouldn't be stuck at a seat she really didn't want to be in. Izzie had a thing for sitting as close to the back corner as she could get, as did most other students who went to boring classes.

The only interesting thing to happen in her English class was that the school had a new girl named Allison. Which she learned had a locker right next to hers. Izzie couldn't help but notice Allison smile at her brother and decided that she needed to play typical little sister. She inwardly smiled at the thought of becoming friends with Allison and telling her embarrassing stories about her dork of a brother.

"Hi I'm Izzie," she said when Allison closed her locker.

"Allison You were just in my last class right?"

Before Izzie had a chance to answer, Lydia walked up, and Izzie knew that that would be the end of the conversation she and Allison were just having. They were talking about Allison's jacket when Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, came up to them.

"So there's this party on Friday, you should come," Lydia said to Allison.

"That sounds great, but it's family game night and it's not likely that I can get out of it."

"Oh, well that's too bad," Jackson said, he then turned his attention to Izzie, "you're welcome to come to," he said when he finally caught Izzie's attention.

"Who, me?" Izzie asked with genuine surprise.

"Totally," Lydia started, "you're far to pretty to be stuck hanging out with, um, whoever it is you hang out with," she said slowly, not knowing who Izzie associated her time with.

"Uh, thanks. I'll think about it," Izzie replied not sure of what to say. It isn't normal to be complimented by someone like Lydia.

"Well you can think about it while we all watch the lacrosse practice," Lydia said grabbing Izzie and Allison's hands and walking off behind Jackson.

* * *

"I don't know, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott said while they were walking through the woods after his amazing performance at practice, "but it's not just that. I can hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to."

"Like what," Izzie asked looking rather amused.

"Like the mint gum in Stile's pocket, and the fact that Lydia personally thinks you're too pretty to hang out with us," Izzie pursed her lips and walked on, while Stiles pulled out a piece of gum from his jacket that he didn't know he had.

"And this all happened when you got the bite?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, what if I'm super hyped up on adrenaline and then I die or something?" Scott asked nervously.

"It sounds like lycanthropy to me," Izzie said while trying to keep a straight face. She looked at Stiles and knew that he was going to play along.

"Is that bad?" Scott asked getting even more nervous.

"Dude, you don't even want to know," Stiles said, "but the positive thing is that it only ever happens once a month."

"Once a month?"

"On the night of the full moon," Stiles said looking at Izzie.

They simultaneously let out a howl, and laughed at the look on Scott's face.

"That was not okay, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"Oh come on Scotty, what's so wrong about being a werewolf?" Izzie giggled.

"Obviously we're kidding. But we'll know for sure on Friday, since it's a full moon."

Scott rolled his eyes and started looking around, "I could've sworn it was right here. I need to find my inhaler; those things are like eighty bucks."

"I told you that it was a bad idea to come out last night," Izzie said not bothering to help look for the inhaler. She looked up and gasped when she saw a guy standing in front of them.

"Holy hell," she said releasing a big breath, bringing Stiles and Scott's attention to the guy wearing all black.

"What are you doing here? This is private property," he said sternly.

"We were looking for my brother's inhaler," Izzie said looking at him like she was trying to figure something out.

"And you are?" the man asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's none of your concern," Scott said, not liking the way he was talking to his sister.

"Stay off my property," he said before tossing the inhaler to Scott, and walking away. Izzie stared at him as he walked off.

"I've seen him before," Izzie said quietly, still trying to figure out why he was so familiar.

"That was Derek Hale. Remember his house burned down a few years ago, maybe that's how you know him," Stiles said.

"Maybe," Izzie said unconvinced.

"C'mon I have to get to work," Scott said pulling Izzie out of her thoughts.

Izzie knows she's seen this guy before. She just can't pin point where. She tried to shake her head of it, since it really wasn't anything important about it, but her mind wouldn't let her. And all she did for the rest of the day was think about Derek Hale, and try to figure out just how she knows him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to those who added the story to their favorites/alerts. **

**Sadly, I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Izzie was getting ready for Lydia's party when Scott came home from Stiles' house.

"You're cutting it kinda close there Scott. You only have like 45 minutes before you're supposed to pick up Allison."

"I know, I'll be ready in time. Do you want me to give you a ride?" Scott asked, hoping the answer was going to be no.

"No, Stiles said he would take me. I wasn't planning to crash your date or anything. So I'm going to let you finish getting ready," Izzie said walking out of Scott's room.

By the time Izzie figured out what she wanted to wear, and had her makeup and hair done the best that she could do, Stiles was waiting outside in his jeep. Izzie made sure to grab her phone and stick it in her pocket and ran out of the house.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how inept I was with doing makeup other than mascara," Izzie said when she jumped into the passenger seat.

"Don't sweat it. So how was Scott when he got home?" Stiles asked cautiously, his tone going unnoticed by Izzie.

"Excited to be going out on this date. Seriously I don't remember the last time I saw him this happy about something."

"So he wasn't acting strange or anything?"

"Not any stranger than normal. Why?" Izzie asked.

"Oh it's nothing; we just got into a bit of an argument when he left."

"Well it was completely forgotten by the time he got home, must not have been too bad," Izzie said as they pulled up to Lydia's house.

Izzie walked in, not paying any attention to the fact that Stiles wasn't with her. It wasn't until she got in the house that she realized how out of place she was. She didn't know any of these people, so she was left to stand next to a punch bowl that probably wasn't filled with punch. Even so, she took a drink and decided she was just going to enjoy herself.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it," Lydia said walking up to her.

"No problem. I figured since I was personally invited to come, it would have been rude not to show up."

"Good to know you know how these things work," Lydia looked Izzie up and down as if examining her, "hmm, you put in a good effort, but there's only so much you can do with the kind of clothes you wear. We're going to have to go shopping sometime soon," Lydia finally said. Izzie wasn't sure if she should feel complimented or offended. But she did always wonder what it would be like to shop with Lydia.

Though she seemed superficial, Izzie never really had a problem with Lydia.

"We'll talk more about it at school, bye Izzie," Lydia said walking over to Jackson. Not even two seconds later, they were practically having sex by one of the pillars. She sighed and grabbed some more "punch" but dropped it when somebody bumped into her.

"Watch what you're-Scott?" Izzie said when she saw her brother, who wasn't looking so good. He just kept walking on and Allison came following him a couple seconds later. Izzie followed them all the way until they got outside, just in time to see Scott driving away.

"Allison, I'm a friend of Scotts," Izzie heard a voice from behind them, "my name's Derek. Let me give you a ride home."

Izzie was about to say something when she saw Stiles driving away after Scott, and she sighed while rubbing the sides of her forehead, knowing what she was getting ready to do probably wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Hey Derek, do you think you could give me a ride home too? My ride kind of left me, and I'm sure Scott would _really_ appreciate it," Izzie said crossing her arms with an unreadable expression.

"Of course," was all he said before climbing in his car.

Izzie sighed and climbed into the backseat, letting Allison get shotgun. The ride to Allison's house was quiet except for the directions she was giving to get there. When they got to her house Allison said thank you, and Izzie climbed into the front seat.

"I didn't know throwing an inhaler at somebody was grounds to start a friendship," Izzie said with an attitude looking straight ahead.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine these days," Derek muttered under his breath, not realizing it was loud enough for Izzie to hear.

"What it that supposed to mean?" Izzie asked in confusion.

"Nothing," was all he replied.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I? I thought I did when I saw you in the woods, but I can't remember how," it was like Izzie was talking to a brick wall. It probably didn't matter what she said, he still wouldn't reply to her.

Izzie was about to tell him to turn left, but he already had his blinker on and was ready to go before she could even open her mouth.

"How do you know-"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Derek said cutting her off.

"Do you ever answer any?" Izzie retorted, "Figures," she said when he didn't answer.

"I've driven you home before," he said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What?"

"It was years ago. I'm surprised you even remembered me when I wasn't even the one who talked to you."

Izzie was searching through her brain, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Derek looked at her as realization flashed in her eyes.

_Ten-year-old Izzie was sitting in front of the school waiting for her dad to pick her up. It was Thursday and he had forgotten to pick her up all week. Scott had gotten in trouble and had to stay after school for the week, and her mom didn't want her riding her bike home alone. She started digging through her backpack to look for something to do. She looked up and saw a small car driving by. She had seen the same car at the same time every day just as she would get into her dad's car._

_When she saw the small car pass, she knew her dad wouldn't be coming to get her. So she did what any big girl would do. She got up and got ready to walk in the direction of her house, hoping she wouldn't get into too much trouble when she finally got home. On a bike it wouldn't take terribly long to get there, but on foot she was going to get home late for sure. However, before she could get two steps away from the school, the small car pulled up next to her. The window rolled down to show a girl in the passenger seat, and a boy in the driver's seat._

"_Sweetie do you need a ride home?" The girl asked Izzie._

"_I don't think I should. My mom would get mad at me if I got into a car with strangers, but thanks anyway," Izzie said sadly. She may have been ten, but her mom was super protective of Izzie, being the baby and all. Even if she was only the baby by a mere few minutes._

"_Well, my name is Laura and the boy driving is Derek. He's my little brother."_

"_I wish my brother was younger than me. He's only older by a little bit and he's always mean to me about it."_

"_But I'm sure he loves you very much, just like I love Derek. I know if he was your age, and he had to walk home all by himself I would like somebody nice and safe to take him home for me. What's your name?" Laura asked._

"_Izzie."_

"_That's a really pretty name Izzie, and see now that we know each other's names we aren't technically strangers anymore."_

"_I don't think my mom would see it that way."_

"_Tell you what, I have my phone with me, why don't you call your mom and ask her if it's okay that we take you home. I think she might know our parents, that way you won't have to worry about it."_

"_She's at work right now. And if I tell her that my dad forgot to come pick me up he'll get into trouble and they'll start fighting again. They fight a lot, and I don't want them to fight just because of me."_

_Laura and Derek looked at each other before Laura tried to get her to agree one more time._

"_I think your mom would be happier knowing you got home safely with us, then walking home all by yourself."_

"_You said that she knows your parents right?" Izzie asked unsure._

"_That's right, she does."_

"_Then I don't think she would mind too much," Izzie said reaching for the door handle. She climbed in to the back seat of the car, and started playing with a hanging string from her shirt._

"_So where do you live at?" Derek asked, talking for the first time._

_Izzie gave the best directions that she could. She didn't really pay attention to street signs, so she mainly just had to tell Derek when to turn and when not to. When they pulled up to her house, Izzie saw her dad's car in the driveway._

"_Thank you for taking me home, I really didn't want to walk."_

"_You're welcome sweetie," Laura said as Izzie opened the door to the car, "hey Izzie, do you have a piece of paper in your backpack that I can use."_

"_Yeah," she opened her back and pulled out a notebook, flipped it to a random page and handed it to Laura._

"_I'm going to give you my cell phone number, and if your dad forgets to pick you up again, I want you to call me okay," Laura said writing down the number._

"_I will. Thank you Laura," Izzie said one last time, grabbing the notebook and walking into her house._

"I remember now," Izzie said quietly, "wasn't that like six years ago or something? I never saw you guys again after that."

Derek stayed silent; Izzie just stared out her window, not nearly as tense as she was when she first got into the car with him.

"My mom didn't really know your parents did she?" Izzie asked, trying to make conversation. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"No," Derek replied, pulling up across the street from Izzie's house

"Thank you for taking me home," she said. She let out an amused breath when she thought about what she said.

"Déjà vu isn't it."

"A little bit. And this is when you drive away and I never see you again, and I wonder where you disappeared to until I forget that this even happened."

"I doubt this will play out the exact way it did last time," Derek said, almost sounding a bit sad.

"I actually kind of hope that it doesn't," Izzie said with a small smile. Derek just nodded, and Izzie hopped out of the car. She had only taken a couple of steps when she was speeding away.

It all made sense as to why he seemed so familiar to her now. Getting that ride home was the first thing that she ever did that she knew she might get in trouble for. But Laura was being so nice to her, and at the time, she thought Derek was really cute. She still thinks he's cute, but not on a crush-worthy status.

Izzie was a bit confused to see Stiles' jeep in front of her house. She walked in and was ready to give him hell when he came running down the stairs past her and out the door. She shook her head and tried to figure out how she got stuck being friends with someone as hyper as Stiles, before walking upstairs and changing into her pajamas. She had planned on waiting up for Scott, noticing he wasn't home, but she fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

The next morning she was unexpectedly woken up by Scott.

"Hey," Izzie said, the tiredness evident in her voice.

"You got home okay last night?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Derek drove Allison and I home, since you and Stiles ditched us. Thanks very much for that by the way."

"Look I'm really sorry about that, but I need you to promise me you'll stay away from Derek from now on," he said urgently.

"What for?" Izzie said closing her eyes and rolling over.

"Please Izzie? I don't like him and I would prefer it if you stayed away from him."

"Mmkay," Izzie said. But she didn't remember saying it, because she had already fallen back asleep. After all, it was a Saturday, all she really wanted to do was sleep in, and she really didn't care if Scott disliked Derek or not.

**So what do you guys think so far? Let me know in a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Izzie really wasn't in any mood to be watching Scott and Stiles at practice. Ever since the party on Friday they had been acting really weird around her, and it was getting on her last nerve. She zoned out for the most part until she heard the coach saying something about how Scott was going to do something again.

Izzie looked at Scott as he started running and noticed that something was a little off with him. She jumped up from her seat when he rammed into Jackson causing him to fly to the ground. When she looked up from Jackson, she saw Scott and Stiles running towards the locker room. Though she knew it probably wouldn't do any good, she grabbed her stuff and climbed down the bleachers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"And why is that Derek?" Izzie asked turning around, "Why are you even here?"

"Just keeping an eye on things. Did Scott say anything to you when he got home?"

"He just said that he wasn't feeling really well, and that's why he left the party," Izzie said leaning against the side of the bleachers.

"He didn't say anything else?" Derek asked. He was somewhat surprised that Scott didn't tell Izzie about what happened, since he was pretty sure she knew that he got bit.

"No. He and Stiles haven't really talked to me since the party. Why do you want to know?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Just curious as to why somebody would leave their date and their sister stranded at a party is all."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Izzie said not believing what he said, "What exactly is it that you're keeping an eye on anyway?"

"Believe me you really don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," Izzie said crossing her arms. It seemed to be the thing she did when she was frustrated or on the verge of some serious attitude.

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Oh goody, a secret. Aren't those just the funnest things around?" Izzie said sarcastically.

"How about I take you home? It looks like Scott and Stiles might be gone for a while.''

"Is this going to become a regular occurrence?" Izzie asked, pushing off from the bleachers and beginning to walk beside Derek.

"It all depends on your brother."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"As long as he keeps acting the way he is, I'm going to have to be around to make sure he doesn't screw anything up," Derek said opening the door for Izzie to get in.

"You know what happened to him at the party," Izzie said when Derek got into the driver's seat, and sped out of the parking lot. She wasn't surprised when he didn't give her an answer, but it was still frustrating just the same.

"I swear to god if somebody doesn't tell me what's going on my head is going to explode," Izzie whined.

"Make sure I'm not around when that happens, I don't need Scott to blame that on me too."

"Tell me what's going then you won't have to worry about it."

"I already told you that you don't want to know."

"And I already told you that I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Izzie said, letting the frustration show in her voice.

"If you really want to know, you're going to have to talk to Scott."

"Yeah, because that's worked so well over the past few days."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, Izzie seething with anger and frustration, Derek driving trying to hide his amusement.

He still remembers Izzie from when she was young and unsure of herself. Now here she is with attitude and understanding that something isn't completely right. It was a complete change from how she used to be. Just like he's completely different from how he used to be. If it were any other person, Derek wouldn't have cared, but it's different with this girl. There was something about Izzie that Laura just adored, which is why she forced him to drive up to take her home those years ago.

Derek couldn't help but feel that he owes it to Laura to make sure that Izzie stays safe, and if that means keeping her away from Scott when he's wolfing out, then it's what he's going to do. Because Laura would have wanted it that way, not that he would ever say anything about it to anyone.

"Thanks for the ride. Again," Izzie said when the car came to a stop in front of her house.

"I don't mind, but tell Scott we're going to have some issues if I have to keep taking you home because he doesn't know how to keep control of certain things," Izzie looked at him in bewilderment, but nodded her head anyway. She walked into her house and got started on the homework she knew she wasn't going to finish. When Scott came home, she was going to ask him what was going on, but she stopped when she heard voices in his room. She sighed, and walked back to her room, secretly glad that she was able to avoid a conversation that she knew would just be filled with disappointment.

Over the course of the next few days, Izzie found it easier to be the one doing the avoiding. If Scott didn't want to talk to her than she didn't want to talk to him. She took the time to actually engage a little bit more with Lydia, which resulted in spending time with Allison. Izzie came to find that they were actually both really fun to hang out with.

"So Izzie, do you have any embarrassing stories about Scott that you can share with us?" Lydia asked, plopping down on Allison's bed after school.

"Of course I do, Allison do you mind?" Izzie asked.

"Absolutely not. I'd love to hear a story about him."

"Okay, so there was this one summer when we were about twelve, and Scott wanted some extra money for some video game. One of our neighbors said they would give him the money for it if he cleaned out their garage, but it was so bad that Scott ended up asking me for help because he couldn't do it by himself."

"I fail to really see the embarrassment in this story," Lydia said picking at the nail polish that was on her fingers.

"I haven't gotten to the end of the story yet. So I was helping him, and out of nowhere a mouse goes running across the floor. Before I could tell Scott about it, I heard this high pitch, blood curdling scream. I turned around and saw Scott standing on a chair, yelling at me to get the mouse out of the garage."

"That did not happen," Allison said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh but it did. He ended up giving me over half of the money just so I wouldn't tell anybody."

"That worked out real well I see," Allison said smiling at me.

"He was a jerk of a brother when we were younger, he deserves it," Izzie laughed.

"But you guys are close now right?" Allison asked.

"I wouldn't think so," Lydia started, "if you look close enough, it's pretty much just Izzie following Scott and that other boy around and getting them out of trouble."

"We're a lot closer than we appear to be," Izzie said, more so directing the answer at Lydia than Allison.

"I noticed you haven't really talked to them this week," Lydia said.

"That's because I've been hanging around you two. I know everything I care to know about Scott and Stiles, but there's still a lot for me to get to know about you guys."

"So you guys weren't friends before?" Allison asked.

"No. I didn't even know who she was until I saw her next to you locker," Lydia said honestly, to which Izzie shrugged.

"Doesn't surprise me," she said nonchalantly.

And that was how a friendship with Lydia and Allison became a part of Izzie's life.

But she was kind of starting to miss hanging around Scott and Stiles, and Izzie decided that the only way she's going to get answers is if she went to Scott to get them. She walked over to Scott's room only to hear him talking with Stiles.

"There's something buried there, I could smell blood," Scott said.

"That's awesome, I mean, no that's terrible. Who's blood?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, but when we do, your dad can nail Derek for the murder. Then you need to help me play in that game without changing."

Izzie leaned up against the wall. She didn't understand any of what they were talking about. Smelling blood? Changing? Nailing Derek for murder? None of this seemed right to Izzie. She went back to her room before Scott and Stiles realized she was there, and when they left she was just as confused as ever. The next day was even more confusing when Scott and Stiles wanted Izzie to see something.

"Where are we going?" Izzie asked from the back of Stiles' jeep.

"I'm going to show you why I wanted you to stay away from Derek," Scott said.

"Not this again. I don't see what the big deal is. Besides I wouldn't have to keep seeing him if you guys would stop disappearing. If he has to give me a ride home one more time, I'm sure he's not going to be too happy about it."

"Wait, you've seen him since the party?" Scott asked, slight anger laced on his voice.

"Yeah, at the practice that you messed up Jackson's arm. He took me home since you and Stiles had something better to do."

"You should have just waited for us. Derek is dangerous Izzie, like seriously dangerous," Stiles said looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"And I don't buy that for a second. Why are there cop cars everywhere?" Izzie asked, "What did you guys do?" she asked when she realized they were at Derek's house.

"We didn't do anything. Derek was the one that killed that girl, the body was buried here."

The three teens got out of the jeep, and Izzie watched as Derek walked by handcuffed.

"No, that's not right," Izzie said watching in horror.

"But it is. I wouldn't have told you to stay away if there wasn't something wrong," Scott said softly, wanting Izzie to understand.

"Something is wrong. He didn't do it," Izzie said quickly. Izzie could see Derek turn his head to look out the window, almost as if he could hear what they were saying.

"The body was buried in his yard, Izzie."

"I don't care," she said slightly raising her voice, "it wasn't him. I don't care what you say, Derek didn't kill anybody."

"Izzie you don't know him," Scott said, not understanding why Izzie was defending him.

"I know him a hell of a lot better than you do, and I'm telling you it wasn't him," she said trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice, "What the hell is he doing?" Izzie said when she saw Stiles get into the car to talk to Derek.

Izzie got into the back of the jeep, just waiting for Stiles to get back so they can leave. When Stiles and Scott got in the car, they started asking her all these questions that started to give her a headache.

"Izzie didn't you used to read a lot about wolfbane?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, when I had to do a report on it in science. Do you know how hard it was to find a website that didn't relate it to werewolves?"

"Did you read anything that did relate it to werewolves?" Stiles asked.

"A little after I had finished the report. Why?"

"Do you know if wolfsbane was ever used for burial?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, if a werewolf was getting buried, wolfsbane might have been put around it to preserve the person's wolf half, but that would be the only thing I could think of as far as burial. Why are you asking about this?"

"Dude I think we should just tell her," Stiles said.

"No!" Scott shouted.

"You're going to have to accept this sooner or later. We might as well tell her that way she can help us out."

"Tell me what?" Izzie said, annoyed that they were talking as if she wasn't there.

"I can't," Scott shouted.

"Well you're going to have to-"

"No, I can't breathe," Scott yelled hitting his hand on the roof of the jeep.

"Scott are you okay?" Izzie worriedly asked.

"No," he said going through Stiles' backpack, "you kept it!" he yelled pulling out a rope that was covered with purple flowers.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles yelled.

"Is that-" Izzie started to say, thinking about if she was really seeing wolfsbane.

"Stop the car!" Scott shouted, well more like growled.

Izzie froze in her seat when she saw Scott's eyes change a different color, and Stiles through the backpack out of the jeep. She was still frozen when Scott ran out, and Stiles came back, not noticing what had happened. When Izzie registered what happened, she climbed into the front seat but didn't say anything. Even as Stiles called dispatch to see if anybody had called seeing a dog like figure. When the lady hung up, he threw the phone, and sighed when he saw Izzie starting out the window.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Izzie replied with a voice that almost didn't sound like her own.

"Izzie, it's not as bad as it looks-"

"I know," Izzie replied, "he was just having an asthma attack. He'll be fine," Stiles stared at the girl sitting next to him.

He knows she saw his eyes turn, and by the way she's acting, he knows that she knows what's going on. Stiles wasn't sure if Izzie was in shock or if she was trying to convince herself that what she saw didn't really happen.

"Izzie-"

"I'm fine Stiles. It's not like I've never seen an asthma attack before," the way Izzie's voice was sounding was beginning to freak Stiles out. There was no emotion in the way she was talking. It was almost as if the person sitting next to him was simply just a shell.

"I know you want to find Scott, but can you take me home? I'm really tired. I think it would be best if I got some sleep before the game," Izzie said leaning her head against the window.

"Yeah, maybe sleep is a good idea for you," Stiles muttered, hoping that she would be back to normal by the time the game started. Scott would not be okay if he saw the way Izzie was acting right now.

Then again, if they would have just told her in the first place, this whole situation could have been avoided. Yeah, that sounds about right. Stiles sighed again, not too sure how Izzie was going to handle it when she actually found out everything else that has been going on.

**AN: I want to thank daryldixonlover18 for my first review, and the new followers this story has. I'm glad there are some people who are actually enjoying this story. Let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I had a few chapters written out, but I didn't like how they were going so I tossed them out and started writing from where the last chapter left off. I have about two chapters after this written out, and I like where things are headed so far, so I don't think there should be as long of a gap in between updates as there just recently was. I feel like this chapter was really short, but it's better than nothing.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf :(**

"We've got a bit of a problem," Stiles said walking up to Scott in the locker room.

"If you're going to tell me not to play-"

"It's not that. Well it is, but there's something else. It's about Izzie."

"What about her?" Scott asked looking concerned.

"She knows. Well, I know she knows, but I'm not too sure if she knows she knows. She's freaking out man," Stiles rambled out.

"Half of that sentence didn't even make sense, Stiles."

"She saw what happened in the jeep. She knows what's going on. But she's trying to convince herself otherwise, and let me tell you the way she was doing it was just creepy."

"Is she okay?" Scott asked.

"I honestly don't know. I took her home after you ran off, but I'm telling you, she wasn't right."

"This is why I didn't want her to find out," Scott said, starting to freak out with worry.

"We can talk about this later. Right now, just focus on not turning during the game, and then we'll figure out what to say to Izzie."

Izzie spent a lot of time thinking after Stiles dropped her off at her house. She knew it wasn't an asthma attack, but she didn't want to admit to herself that it was something else. But then things started to make sense. Derek talking about how Scott isn't in control of certain things, Scott smelling blood and talking about changing, then when he was asking about wolfsbane. It all made sense, in a weird, paranormal, confusing way.

The more she thought about it, the more it made a little bit more sense. The only thing she couldn't figure out was how Derek fit in to the mix. Well, she could, but everything that she could figure out pointed to him being the bad guy in all of this, and Izzie was pretty sure he wasn't. Or maybe she just thought that way because he and his sister were nice enough to give her a ride home those years ago. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think, but she knew a few things for sure. Scott and Derek were werewolves, Stiles was helping to keep it secret, there was a body buried by Derek's house, and life just got a whole lot more complicated.

"Izzie, it's time to go to the game," Melissa called from downstairs.

Izzie walked down and smiled at her mom.

"I'm happy you were able to get the night off," Izzie said on the short drive to the field.

"Me too, sweetie. So is Scott good as he leads on to being?"

"Wait until you see him, he's amazing," Izzie smiled, finally realizing that even though Scott was different now, he was still her brother.

They got there just as Scott and Stiles walked out, and Izzie made sure to smile and wave at them. They waved back, and Stiles noticed that she looked a lot better than she did when he last saw her.

While watching the game, it was obvious that the team was trying to keep the ball away from Scott, and Izzie just prayed that he wouldn't lose his temper. Izzie wasn't sure if it was his wolfiness coming out, but the moment he was finally able to get the ball, it almost seemed like nothing could stop him. With just a little bit of time to spare, he scored the remaining shots that were needed to win the game. When the game was over everyone ran out into the field, but Izzie stayed back seeing Stiles' dad having a very serious phone call. She walked over to where she would be just close enough to hear what it was that he was going to say.

"Dad, what is it?" Stiles asked when his dad hung up the phone.

"I was able to identify the body earlier," Sherriff Stilinski started.

"Who was it?"

"Laura Hale, Derek's sister. I was just on the phone with forensics, they found wolf hair on the body, Derek didn't kill her, he just got released."

Izzie's eyes widened. Laura was the dead body? She wanted to talk to Derek already, but now she felt that she needed to. There were just too many things that she still didn't know about, and really didn't want to talk to Scott about it. Since Scott was going to get a ride from Stiles anyway, Izzie quickly found her mom, and they were soon on their way home.

"Hey mom, I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to sleep early," Izzie said when they got home.

"Alright honey, goodnight."

"Night," Izzie said quickly.

As soon as she got to her room, the closed the door and locked it behind her. She took a deep breath, climbed out her window, and hopped on her bike riding towards Derek's house. She knew that this was one of the dumbest ideas she had ever acted upon, but she really couldn't find it in her to care. She rode her bike faster than she could ever remember, and prayed that she would soon have her own car. She got to Derek's house in record time, and threw her bike to the side. Derek's car was there, so she knew he was home, but now that she was there, she wasn't quite sure how she wanted to start this conversation.

"You really shouldn't be alone out here at night," Derek said seriously, walking out the front door.

"I know," Izzie said softly looking down at her shoes, "but I really needed to talk to you."

Derek sat down on the porch steps, and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I'm fine right here," Izzie said, feeling her heart speed up a little bit.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked hearing the change in her heart rate.

"Did you kill her?" Izzie asked almost so quietly she wasn't sure if she even said it out loud.

"They found wolf hairs on the body," was all he replied, and Izzie looked up at him with a glare.

"Did you kill Laura?" Izzie asked with a much stronger voice. Derek glared as soon as the name came out of her mouth.

"Scott told you," he said standing up.

"Not exactly, but that's not important. I know I ask a lot of questions, but this one I really need an answer to," Izzie said her voice fading out again as her heart sped up even more.

"And why is that?" Derek asked walking towards her. He stopped when he saw Izzie take a step back.

"Forget it, I should have known you wouldn't tell me," Izzie said going over to grab her bike.

"Do you think I did it?" Derek asked, but Izzie just ignored him and got onto her bike, "Izzie," he grabbed the handlebar of her bike to keep her from going anywhere, "do you think I did it?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Well I didn't, and that's why I'm here. I'm trying to figure it out, because the same person who killed Laura is the same person who bit Scott," Izzie jerked her head up to look at Derek.

"I thought you gave him the bite."

"What all did Scott tell you?" Derek asked. Izzie sighed, got off her bike and walked over to the steps that she had just refused to sit on moments ago.

"He didn't tell me anything," she said sitting down.

"Did he change in front of you?" Derek asked angrily. Izzie was confused by the anger but didn't say anything about it.

"Not exactly, it's kind of just a big blur. I know it really freaked me out when it happened though."

"But he didn't hurt you?" Derek said sitting down next to Izzie on the stairs.

"No, he just scared me is all. When he first got bit, Stiles and I joked about him being a werewolf, but I didn't think it could actually be true. I mean first he's just asking me questions about wolfsbane, and the next think I know he's running out of the jeep because he's wolfing out."

"Why would they ask you about wolfsbane?"

"In middle school, I was really into all this supernatural stuff. I was in my science class and we were learning about different kinds of plants, and my teacher said we had to write a paper on anything that went along with what we were learning. I chose to do mine on wolfsbane. After I was done with the paper, I got a little curious, and the next thing I knew I was reading about all these different kinds and how they affect werewolves."

"You know, that might prove to be helpful to your brother one day. It doesn't seem like he's going to listen to me anytime soon."

"He doesn't like you very much," Izzie said, "he gets angry when he knows I've been around you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I trust you. I don't know why, I just do," Derek looked up thoughtfully at what Izzie had said.

"That probably isn't the smartest decision."

"Neither was coming out here, but everything still turned out okay," Izzie shrugged, "maybe you should just stop making yourself seem so trustworthy to me."

"What do I do that makes me seem trustworthy?"

"Because when I need help because the people I'm with suddenly forget I'm around, you're there. You were that one time back when I was ten, and you seem to be now that Scott got bit. I know it seems stupid, but that's just the way it is," Izzie said.

"So, can you tell me how all this stuff works? I only know the basics, and it's just what I could figure out from what happened earlier," Izzie asked when the only reply she got was a nod from Derek.

So Derek went on to explain everything that he could think of that would be of importance. He explained the dynamics of a pack as far as how alphas, betas, and omegas work. He went on to explain about the hunters, and how Allison's father is one of them. Derek hates to admit it, but he thinks Izzie is going to be a great help. He isn't sure that he can trust her yet, but it's good to hear that she trusts him.

"I really wish this wasn't something that was put on your shoulders. Despite what your brother thinks and says, I'm not the bad guy here," Derek said after explaining everything to Izzie.

"I know, and I'll do whatever you need me to do in order to help."

"Most of the time I'm going to need you to just stay out of the way. This isn't the safest situation to be in the middle of," Derek told her, not wanting her to be put in the middle of everything.

"Like I said, whatever it is that will help, but you have to do something for me in return," Derek raised his eyebrows wondering what the girl could possibly want, "when something happens, you need to tell me. I know I shouldn't be in the middle of it, but I would rather know what kind of danger my brother is in than be in the dark."

Derek thought about it for a little while, but he finally nodded his head.

"Fine. Do you have your phone with you?" Derek asked, "Let me see it," he said when she nodded her head.

When he gave it back to her, she saw that he put his number in it.

"I'll tell you about the things that I know, but if things start getting out of hand you have to be willing to do what I, or even Scott says."

"I will," Izzie promised while nodding her head.

Afterwards, Derek drove Izzie home. He didn't want her to be out by herself this late at night. Derek watched in amusement as he watched Izzie climb a tree and hop onto the roof to get back into her room, before driving off.

Izzie smiled slightly, happy that she knew about what was going on. She was also feeling a little smug, since she knew more about werewolves than Scott did. She could only hope that things wouldn't get too out of control.

**Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When she climbed through her window, Izzie wasn't all that surprised to see Scott sitting on her bed. As soon as he noticed she was there, he quickly stood up, and gave her a somewhat pained expression. She already knew that this conversation was going to be awkward, so she did what she could to just get it over with.

"I'm not going to break Scott," Izzie said, wanting him to stop looking at her the way he was.

"That's not what Stiles told me," Scott said sitting back down when Izzie sat on the bed.

"I saw my brother grow fangs and change eyes. Did you really think I wasn't going to go into shock or something? As you can see I'm perfectly fine," Izzie said trying to reassure her brother.

"But there's just so many things going on that you don't know about still," Scott said more to himself than to his sister.

"Then explain it to me," Izzie said, curious as to how much Scott knows, or was willing to tell her.

"I don't want you to be involved with this."

"Well you should have thought about that before you almost changed when I was in the jeep with you," Izzie said standing up, "I became involved the moment I found out that you were a werewolf. You can either talk to me, or I'll just go to Derek," Izzie said hoping that would get him to talk.

"I want you to stay away from him," Scott said slowly, trying to control his anger at the thought of Izzie being around Derek.

"Then start by explaining that. Why do you want to keep him away from me so much?"

"He killed his sister, then after that he bit me. I don't understand why you're arguing with me about this."

"Because I don't understand what's been going on with you," Izzie said, desperately wanting Scott to talk to her, even though she already knew what she needed to know.

After a bit of hesitation, Scott went head first into telling her the bits and pieces he was willing to tell her, not realizing that she already knew the parts he was leaving out. It didn't take him too long to explain everything, since there were a lot of things he still didn't know. Izzie just stood, leaned up against the wall, waiting until Scott finished telling her what she already knew. She actually spaced out a little bit, but focused back in when she realized he was finally done.

"And on that note, I'm gonna go to bed," Izzie said quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Scott asked.

"As okay as someone can be," she offered a small smile. When he left the room, she pulled out her phone and sent to text to Derek's number.

_Talked with Scott. He left out a lot of details -Iz_

She didn't get a reply, but there really wasn't anything for Derek to say anyway. She just needed him to know that Scott wasn't going to be spilling everything like he was probably hoping. She put her phone on the charger, and went to sleep, hoping she wouldn't have nightmares where she was attacked by wolves.

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked the next morning when Scott was telling them about his dream the previous night.

"I don't know. I just woke up," Scott said.

"Maybe it's because we just had a full moon," Izzie suggested, trying to reassure Scott.

"Or maybe it's because he's going out with Allison tomorrow and there's a chance he might rip her throat out," Stiles said. He let out a manly yelp when Izzie punched him in the arm.

"I was trying to be optimistic. What kind of a best friend are you?" Izzie asked shaking her head.

"Okay, I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Stiles said backtracking. "You're handling this pretty well all things considered. It's not like there's a learning manual on what you're supposed to do."

"There isn't a book, but there's a teacher," Scott said, which resulted in a hit on the back of the head from Stiles.

"Are you forgetting about the part where we got him thrown in jail?" Stiles asked.

"I'm sure Derek would be more than willing to help," Izzie commented.

"And you would know this how?" Stiles asked, angry that she wasn't taking his side.

Instead of answering, Izzie just walked faster to get ahead of them. It wouldn't matter what she said, somebody wouldn't be happy about it. She opened the door to walk outside, and stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

"Scott," Izzie called over her shoulder to get his attention.

Scott and Stiles walked outside and saw the bus scene from the dream, only there was a lot more blood than Stiles had pictured. After recovering from their surprise of seeing the bus, they were on a frenzy to find Allison.

"Scott, I'm sure she's fine," Stiles tried to reassure his best friend.

"She's not answering any of my texts," Scott said frantically.

"Scott," Izzie said with a warning tone, noticing the way he was starting to act.

She went ignored as Scott tuned a corner, and Izzie jumped when he punched a locker. She looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention, and sighed when Scott ran into Allison. Izzie groaned when she heard the announcement that school was going to continue and started walking towards her class. She felt her phone vibrate and saw she had a text from Derek.

_We need to talk -D_

Izzie was glad that he was keeping his end of the deal, but she wasn't sure how she would be able to keep hers without making Scott angry. She decided just to keep things short and sweet, and deal with it all later.

_I know -Iz_

She was pretty sure that was the least helpful response she could have ever sent, but it would have to do. Izzie tried to go about her day like it was completely normal. She went to chemistry, laughed when Scott and Stiles got in trouble, and jumped with everybody else when the dead looking guy turned out to be not so dead. But other than that, the day passed by without any incident.

Izzie was walking to the cafeteria when she got another text from Derek.

_Come outside -D_

"Hey, I think I'm going to pass on lunch today," Izzie said to Scott and Stiles.

"This coming from the girl who's always hungry?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, you know there was a lot of blood on the bus, and then to see that guy, my stomach just isn't up to it right now," Izzie said, proud that it wasn't a complete lie.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine, you guys go eat. I'll see you later," Izzie said walking away, hoping they wouldn't stop her.

She held her breath all the way until she got outside and saw Derek in his car. She didn't even think twice before she got into the passenger seat, followed by Derek driving out of the parking lot. The drive was silent, which was causing Izzie to become a bit fidgety.

"So what happened?" Izzie finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know exactly, I wasn't there."

"But Scott was," Izzie said nodding her head, "I think he might talk to you later. He's worried."

"He should be," was Derek's short reply.

"Did you really have to drive me off campus to have a fifteen word conversation?" Izzie asked incredulously, "I don't think Scott would be happy to know that I left with all the stuff that's been going on."

"And you care if he's angry with you?"

"Normally, I wouldn't be. But now that he can grow fangs and claws with every overreaction, I would prefer to take a break from being on his bad side."

"So you're scared of him," Derek said, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"No, I'm scared of what he can do when he doesn't have control."

"I thought you talked to him?"

"He left out a bunch of details remember. He's only telling me the parts that he thinks won't scare me."

"Then why did he even tell you anything to begin with?" Derek asked.

"He didn't want to. He only told me because I saw him. If he had his way I wouldn't know a damn thing right now."

Derek didn't reply, instead he just kept driving, and they eventually ended up at Izzie's house.

"You look like you could use a break from Scott," Derek said when he parked the car.

"That would be nice. You're welcome to come in if you want, or you can leave and do whatever it is you do, it doesn't matter to me. I'm not going back to school regardless," Izzie said getting out of the car, not even paying any attention to see is Derek had followed her.

It turned out that it didn't really matter, because as soon as she was on her bed, she was passed out. Izzie wasn't willing to admit how stressed she felt knowing all the things that she knew. She woke up to see Scott in her room walking towards her door.

"What are you doing?" Izzie asked, the words coming out funny due to her yawn.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have been asleep in the first place. What did you want to talk about?" Izzie said scooting over so Scott could lie on the bed.

"Well for starters, how did you get home? We didn't ride our bikes today."

"I, uh," Izzie said closing her eyes to continue her answer, "I was with Derek," when Scott didn't say anything, she opened one eye and saw Scott just staring at her.

"Izzie-"

"I know you don't want me around him, but I think it would be best for all of us if there was some common ground between you and Derek."

"That common ground being you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Izzie asked with a nervous little giggle.

"I'm not okay with this," Scott said with narrowed eyes.

"Can you just trust me? Please? If I thought for a second that something bad was going to happen while I was with Derek, I wouldn't go with him when he pops up. He's on the same side you are, and you would know that if you just listened to what he has to say."

"Is this how it's always going to be with you? Being against me and on Derek's side?"

"I'm not on anybody's side, and even if I was I would expect you to give me the benefit of the doubt and know I would be on yours. All I'm saying is that he can help you. If you ask him to."

"Why do you trust him so much?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I just do. I trust you too Scott, but I would trust you a whole lot more if you got advice on how to keep control. So could you please ask him for help? For my sake?" Izzie asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine. I'll go right now."

Scott was wanting to get Derek's help anyway, but now he has an excuse to give if he gets asked why he did it. He sighed as he came up to Derek's house, not quite sure if this was going to be a good idea or not.

* * *

"I know you can hear me. I need your help," he said calmly. A couple seconds later, Derek was opening the door and the conversation was in full swing.

"I know I was the reason you went to jail, and I basically threw you out to the hunters, and I don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream where I hurt someone, and when I woke up it turns out that I might have actually hurt someone else," Scott began to explain.

"You think you killed the driver?" Derek asked.

"Did you see what I did?"

"No," Derek answered honestly.

"Then can you tell me something? Will I hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes," Derek answered back with no hesitation.

"Am I going to kill someone?" Scott asked frantically.

"Probably. Look, I can help you. I can show you how to remember, and I can teach you how to control the shift, but it won't come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked, worried to hear the answer.

"For starters, I want you to stop pestering your sister about me," Scott looked up quickly with narrowed eyes, "The rest, you'll find out soon enough."

"Why don't you just stay away from her? All you're doing is pulling her in a direction she shouldn't be going in."

"For the record, Izzie was the one who came to me after you turned in front of her. She was scared and I gave her the answers she was looking for. Just like I'm trying to do with you."

After a brief pause to make sure he had Scott's understanding, Derek told Scott how he could remember what happened on the bus.

"I just want to know if I hurt him," Scott said softly.

"No, you just want to you if you'll hurt Allison," Scott looked down knowing the truth in Derek's response.

That night, Scott grabbed Stiles, and the two went back to the bus, with the hope of figuring out what the hell happened.

"So why is Izzie still at home again?" Stiles asked while he was driving.

"I won't have her involved with all of this."

"I think she's going to be involved no matter what. Either she's a part of this with you, or she'll be a part of this with Derek," Stiles glanced real quick at Scott.

"Right now she's confused. She doesn't like that I'm keeping her in the dark, and she thinks Derek is the answer for everything. It won't take long for Izzie to figure out that he isn't what she thinks he is," Scott replied, sure of himself.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's my sister. The only reason she keeps going to him is to spite me."

Stiles just tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Just because he wasn't Izzie's twin doesn't mean he doesn't know her too, and he's pretty sure none of this is going to play out the way Scott thinks it will.

**AN: Sorry for the delay again. I've been doing some summer classes online and they all decided to throw a few big projects out at me all at the same time. Hopefully I can update in the next couple of days, but I need to focus on getting these projects done. At the latest the next chapter will be up this weekend.**

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think in a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek was the one who attacked the driver," Scott said barging into Izzie's room, disregarding what Derek had said to him in their earlier conversation. After going back to the bus, he was sure he knew what was going on, and this was the perfect time to get Izzie to understand he wasn't a good guy.

Izzie groaned from where posistion on her bed tossing aside the magazine that she had been reading.

"No he wasn't," Izzie said simply.

"Because he would have just told you if he did right?" Scott asked acidly.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for? It's bowling right? The only other thing you ever did worse than lacrosse," Izzie muttered the last bit of her snarky reply.

"I'm serious Izzie. Derek told me how to remember, and I remember him being there."

"Why would he tell you how to remember, if he was the one who did it?" Izzie asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know. Stiles thinks it might be a pack thing, us having to kill together or something."

"But he's not even-" Izzie cut herself off from almost telling Scott that someone else bit him.

"Not even what?"

"Nothing. You know I was serious when I asked about the date. You should get ready; we can talk after, okay?" Izzie asked hoping Scott would leave it alone.

"Yeah, all right."

As soon as Scott was out of the house, and twenty feet away, Izzie left and was on her way to Derek's.

* * *

"You know, this being out alone at night is getting kind of old," Derek said when Izzie got to his door, letting her in to see the charred remains of the house.

"Sorry to be such an annoyance," Izzie said sarcastically, "Scott thinks you're the one the hurt the driver."

"Does he now?"

"Yep, and he was sure to tell me all about it. Well, as much as he could until I got him to shut up."

"Is that so?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't understand why he's so quick to blame everything on you when he doesn't know anything. I almost told him that you didn't bite him, but I changed the subject before he could catch my slip. If he wants to know what's going on, he's going to have to learn on his own. I'm not telling him a thing," Izzie said crossing her arms. "What?" she asked when she saw Derek looking at her with an amused expression.

"Do you guys always disagree like this?"

"Not until he started lying to me," Izzie said looking down, "Even when he tells me things, he only tells me half of them. I don't think he does it on purpose, he's just being protective in his own strange way," Izzie started looking around, seeing just how bad the damage of the house was.

She didn't know how he could stand to be there. His family died there, and it was barely livable even if that wasn't the case. She knew better than to say anything, but it didn't stop her from wondering.

"C'mon, I'll take you home. There is a curfew after all," Derek said, breaking into her thoughts.

"I didn't take you for a follow-the-rules kind of guy," Izzie said while rolling her eyes and walking out to his car.

"Depends on the rules," he said shortly, "I'm stopping for gas first."

"Be my guest," Izzie said not caring.

To nobody's surprise the car ride was silent. There was nothing there for either of them to say. It wasn't an awkward silence, like the first few times she was riding alone with him, yet it wasn't a comfortable one either. It was just there.

Izzie sat chewing on one of her nails as Derek went to the gas pump. She looked up when Derek opened her car door.

"Go inside and get a drink or something," Derek in a tone Izzie had never heard him use before.

"But I don't want-" Izzie started with confusion, but was cut off by Derek.

"Go," he snapped, his voice leaving no room for argument.

She got out of the car and went into the store, but she wasn't looking to buy anything. She walked around a couple of aisles before stopping to look out the window to see two cars pulling up. She held in a small gasp when she saw Mr. Argent talking to Derek. She knew he was a hunter, but it was still a bit of a shock to actually see it.

She watched as Derek clenched his fist as Mr. Argent was talking to him. She wasn't sure what he was saying, but she safely assumed that he, and the two men that were standing behind Derek, weren't having a very nice conversation. And she decided that next time Derek tells her to do something she won't be confused about it until after the fact. Mr. Argent started to walk away, but she saw Derek say something that had him turn around. She jumped and let out a quiet squeak when one of the other guys bashed in the window on the driver's side of the car.

Izzie waited until the hunters drove away, then waited a couple seconds longer before walking back outside, and standing by the passenger door of Derek's car. She looked through the window of the car, and saw that a majority of the glass had landed in her seat.

"Um, do I even want to know what just happened out here?" Izzie asked, internally cringing when her voice shook.

"No," Derek replied still clenching his fist.

"Okay," Izzie said quietly, looking down and tangling her fingers together, not really sure what she was supposed to do. She had never seen Derek angry before and the last thing she wanted to do is make it worse. So she was just going to stand there and wait until Derek calmed down, and tell her what to do.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her.

"Huh?" Izzie asked surprised at the question.

"Your heart's beating faster than normal. Are you okay?" Derek asked finally letting his fist go back to normal.

"Yeah, it's just-well I don't- no, it's nothing, I'm fine," Izzie stumbled over her words.

"Now you're lying."

"I'm not sure why I didn't ask about this sooner, but how am I supposed to act around an angry werewolf?" Izzie asked, still playing with her fingers.

"Well first you stop doing that," he said grabbing her hands so they would stop moving.

"Sorry. That's what I tend to do when I'm nervous," Izzie said sheepishly when Derek removed his hands.

"And second, you trust that I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I knew that," Izzie said quickly, "I just don't want to say or do anything that will make you madder. I would have just gotten in the car, but almost all the glass is on my side, so…" Izzie trailed off.

Derek quickly opened the door and started brushing the glass away.

"You're going to cut yourself," Izzie warned.

"It'll heal," Derek replied shortly.

As soon as most of the glass was gone, Izzie got in to car, and soon they were headed towards her house. The ride was silent again, and Izzie was putting all of her focus into keeping her hands from doing her nervous thing. Even when Derek pulled up to the house, he still didn't say anything. As she was getting out, Izzie's hand managed to snag one of the pieces of glass that Derek missed, and it didn't bring her a pleasant feeling. Derek looked at her quickly smelling the blood, but she just smiled weakly at him.

"I'll see you later," she said heading to her house, just wanting the awkwardness to go away.

When she got inside the door, she could faintly hear Derek driving away. She sighed and went to her bathroom so she could bandage up the cut on her hand. It wasn't very large, but it was on her palm where people were going to obviously see it. She sighed again when she realized that Scott was going to ask about it, and she had to decide if she was going to tell him what really happened or not.

It was a few hours later when Izzie jumped of her bed, due to hearing her mother frantically screaming from Scott's room. She ran the few steps it took to get there to see Stiles on Scott's bed and her mom with a baseball bat.

"What the hell?" Izzie questioned at the same time her mom yelled out a "Stiles, what the hell are you doing," to which Stiles replied something about Izzie's family playing baseball. Then Scott came in, said something stupid, and resulted in Melissa walking away wondering why Scott wasn't more like Izzie.

"So what's up?" Scott asked Stiles once his mom was out of the room.

"It's the bus driver. He succumbed to his wounds," Stiles said lowly.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked.

"It means he's dead Scott," Izzie said rubbing her hand on her forehead.

"What happened to your hand?" Stiles asked, noticing it was bandaged up.

"Oh, um," Izzie started moving her eyes to her bandage, "I dropped one of our water glasses, and I wasn't being careful enough when I was cleaning it up. It's no biggie," she said trying to play it off. She knew Derek would have been able to hear the lie, but she was hoping Scott didn't know how to do that.

"I need to go talk to Derek," Scott said. He didn't see any reason to not believe Izzie, and he needed to focus on what happened to the bus driver anyway.

"What? Why?" Izzie asked out frantically, cursing at herself as soon as she did.

"To talk about the bus driver. But something suddenly tells me I shouldn't believe that story you just gave us about your hand. Is there anything you want to change about your last statement?" Scott asked, giving his best don't-lie-to-me face.

"Well there was a gas station, and hunters, and I was inside, and then there was a broken window, and Derek was pissed, and then I was nervous, and then he cleaned the glass, but not all of it, and it was awkward, and I wanted to leave, and there was still glass, and I scraped it, and now here we are," Izzie rambled out all in one breath.

"Have you ever heard her talk so fast?" Stiles asked Scott.

"No. It was kind of weird."

"Did you catch all of what she said?" Izzie raised her eyebrows as they talked like she wasn't there.

"Not entirely, but I know Derek was there," Scott replied before turning to Izzie, "We'll talk later. But I need to see Derek."

"I'm going to go to my room now," Izzie said slowly.

* * *

Izzie sat on her bed and waited for Scott to get back. She wanted to know what happened with him and Derek. As soon as she heard him come in, she pounced and asked all kinds of questions. Although reluctant, Scott talked to her. He told her about the alpha and how he knew none of what happened was Derek's fault.

"How did you know?" Scott asked.

"I just trust him," Izzie shrugged. She didn't want him to know that she already knew everything that Derek just told him.

"He told me what happened to your hand. He thinks you're scared of him," Scott said.

"Why would he think that?" Izzie wondered aloud.

"He said you practically ran to the door when he brought you here," Scott replied causing Izzie to sigh.

"I wasn't scared; I just didn't know what to do. I'm just as new to this werewolf business as you and Stiles are. There are still things that I need to learn. Derek was really mad. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but that didn't stop me from being nervous."

"I told him you would get over it."

"Why?" Izzie asked surprised.

"Because it's true. I almost turned in front of you, but you still treat me the same. I'm sure this will be no different."

"Does this mean you won't get mad when I'm around him anymore?" Izzie asked hopefully.

"Probably not," Scott replied after he thought about it for a few seconds.

"You're impossible," Izzie grumbled out.

"Maybe, but I'm still your favorite brother," Scott smiled.

"You're my only brother, I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Exactly," Izzie could tell this made Scott feel smart, so she just went with it, "get some sleep," Scott said before finally walking out of her room.

Izzie rolled her eyes, a trademark when it came to her twin, and got comfortable on her bed. It took her a while to fall asleep, but when she did, it was filled with dreams of wolfs, hunters, and a whole lot of gross blood. But when she woke up the next morning, she didn't remember a thing.

**AN: Thank you to the people who are reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. It makes me happy to see that people are actually interested in what I've written so far. **

**Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Just once, Izzie wants to have a full day where nothing crazy happens. Just when it seemed like she was finally going to get that, Derek has to show up at her school and ruin it.

As soon as the last bell rang, Izzie went looking for Stiles. She smiled when she found him walking out the school doors.

"Hey, Stiles, buddy," Izzie started, causing Stiles to stop in his tracks.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked slowly.

"Think you could give me a ride home?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Only if you stop with the eyes. It's weird."

"Thanks, Stiles," Izzie smiled. She knew Stiles would have given her a ride regardless, but she thought she might have a little fun with how she went about asking.

When Stiles pulled out of his parking space and pulled forward to drive away, he stopped just in time before he could hit Derek, who jumped in front of the jeep out of nowhere.

"Stiles," Izzie screeched as he hit his foot on the break, causing the tires to squeal. She jumped out of the jeep as Derek fell to the ground.

"Derek?" Izzie said, bending down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked when he ran over.

"I was shot," Derek breathed out.

"He doesn't look so good," Stiles said from behind Izzie.

"Why aren't you healing?" Izzie asked.

"I can't. This wasn't a regular bullet."

"That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours," Scott said.

"What?" Izzie and Derek said at the same time.

"Who?" asked Derek.

"The one who shot you," Scott said like it should have been obvious.

Derek started groaning as his eyes flickered back and forth between his regular green and his werewolf blue. In any other situation, Izzie would have taken the time to think about how pretty the shade of blue was.

"Stop that!" Scott tried to yell without bringing too much attention their way.

"I can't," Derek growled.

"Help me get him in the car," Scott said to Stiles.

Izzie quickly went to the jeep and hopped into the back. She knew she wouldn't be much help in moving him.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet it was," she heard Derek say.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked once Derek was in the jeep.

"Scott," Izzie said exasperated.

"Because you need me," Derek said.

"Fine," Scott said when he looked back at Izzie and saw her pleading eyes, "just get him out of here," he said to Stiles.

"I hate you," Stiles replied before speeding out of the parking lot.

After driving for a little while, Izzie texted Scott to see if he found anything, and it turned out that he was really no help.

"Could you try not to bleed out on my seats?" Stiles asked angrily, "We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Your house?" Stile said, which turned into more of a question than a statement.

"Are you crazy?" Izzie yelled from the back, "with the hunters knowing they shot him, that's the first place they'll go to look for him."

"So I can't take him to his own house?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Not when I can't protect myself," Derek replied. He was happy that Izzie was smart enough to know better.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your bullet?" Stiles asked pulling over, "are you dying?"

"Not yet," Izzie's eyes widened at Derek's response, "I have a last resort."

"What last resort?" Izzie and Stiles yelled out at the same time.

Derek moved up his shirt sleeve to reveal the bullet wound. It was the grossest thing that Izzie had ever seen in her life, and when she saw it, she moved from the middle of her seat to sitting behind Stiles. She wanted to get as far away from that thing as she could.

"What is that? Is that contagious? You should just get out," Stiles said quickly.

"Stiles, don't be an idiot," Izzie hissed from behind him.

"When did you get there?" Stiles asked while turning around in his seat, not realizing that Izzie had moved.

"Start the car," Derek growled out, "now."

Izzie put her face in her hands when Stiles said something about kicking Derek's little werewolf ass, but she couldn't help but hold back a laugh at Derek's response.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth," Derek threatened, to which Stiles complied, because he realized that even though he may be dying, Derek is still kind of scary.

Stiles didn't know where to go, so he was stuck just driving around in circles. When it got dark, Stiles got fed up and pulled off to the side of the road again, and called Scott.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked as soon as Scott answered, "and by the way, he's starting to smell. Like death."

Izzie glared and hit Stiles on the back of the head. Derek would have done worse if he wasn't feeling so bad.

Stiles handed the phone to Derek, and he went off on some thing about calling the alpha and Scott killing or getting killed.

"If you want to stay alive, you need me. Find the bullet," Derek said hanging up.

"So where are we going?" Izzie asked.

"The animal clinic," Stiles replied.

"That's fitting," Izzie said sarcastically, "how has it taken this long for him to find the damn thing?"

"I'm sure there's a lot of bullets he's having to go through," Stiles said pulling out into the road.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Izzie said not believing it.

When they got to the clinic, Stiles helped Derek out of the car, and Izzie climbed out. She got the key, opened the door and followed the two inside.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked after reading a text from Scott.

"It's wolfsbane," Izzie replied quickly.

"It's a rare form. Scott needs to bring me the bullet," Derek rasped out.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I'm going to die without it."

"Okay, this sucks," Izzie said, not liking how this day turned out.

The three walked to the back of the clinic, where Derek really was starting to look like death. She got a good look at his arm, and was trying her best not to freak out with all the blood and the grossness. She walked over and stood by the wall that was behind Derek, in order to avoid seeing the bullet wound.

"When the infection reaches my heart, I'll die," Derek breathed out, starting to go through the cabinets, "If Scott doesn't get here in time, I have a last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

"You're going to cut my arm off," Derek said, handing him a small saw like device.

"You can't be serious," Izzie said laughing nervously.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked, pretty sure that Derek wouldn't be kidding at a time like this.

"It'll heal if it works," Derek replied.

"_If_ it works?" Izzie said moving out from her corner.

"I don't know if I can do this," Stiles said, ignoring that Izzie was there.

"Why?" Derek asked with no patience.

"Well there's going to be cutting through flesh, and bone, and don't forget about all the damn blood."

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked apprehensively.

"No, but that one does," Stiles said gesturing to Izzie with the saw.

"Oh so you do know I'm here," Izzie said when their heads turned towards her, "With all my questions that have been ignored I though you guys forgot," she laughed nervously again and began tangling her fingers.

Derek was about to say something, but didn't get the chance to, due to the fact that he was now throwing up black blood.

"Oh my god," Izzie whined, putting her hands over her mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked, whining almost as much as Izzie.

"My body, it's trying to heal itself. You have to do it now," Derek said still bent over.

"I need to get some air," Izzie said hopping over the blood puddle and running out of the room.

She jumped when she ran into Scott, and he could tell by the look on her face that things weren't good.

"You should get in there," Izzie said weakly.

"Stiles?" Scott yelled out trying to figure out where exactly he and Derek were.

Izzie stayed standing where she was. She bent down, putting her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths. When she stood straight up again, she blinked a few times to try to get the room to stop spinning. She gasped when she could hear Derek screaming, and started heading back to the room they were in.

"Aside from the agonizing pain?" Izzie heard Derek say sarcastically.

"Is it safe to come back in?" She yelled out before she walked to the doorway.

"Yeah you're good," Stiles replied to her.

She didn't walk in to the room, instead she just leaned up against the doorway.

"Okay, we helped you, which means you're going to leave us alone," Scott started.

"Scott, no-"

"Stay out of this Izzie," Scott snapped at her, earning him a deathly glare from his sister. He just ignored it and went back to talking to Derek. "If you don't, I'll go back to Allison's dad and I'll tell him everything."

"You're really going to trust them?"

"Might as well. They're a whole lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you how nice they really are."

"What do you mean?"

"Take her home," Derek said to Stiles, referring to Izzie, "Scott let's go."

"What, no. I want to go," Izzie said crossing her arms.

"No," Derek said shortly.

"Why not? That's not fair," Izzie said, feeling childish about what she was saying.

"Remember when I said you would need to stay out of the way sometimes, this is one of them. Go home."

"Fine," Izzie huffed before walking away.

"Now if only she listened to me like that," she could hear Scott say, which resulted in her turning around and flipping him off.

Outside, Izzie got into Stiles' jeep and slammed the door after she climbed inside.

"Don't take your anger out on my baby," Stiles said desperately.

"Sorry," Izzie replied in a tone that indicated she wasn't sorry at all.

"How does Derek not scare you?" Stiles asked after a few seconds of silence that Izzie knew wouldn't last.

"He just doesn't," Izzie said looking out the window.

"Why do you always defend him against us?"

"I just do," Izzie answered shortly.

"You figured it out," Stiles said

"Huh?"

"When we first saw him, you said he seemed familiar. You obviously figured it out, so how do you know him?" Izzie sighed at Stiles' question.

"He took me home from school one time, back when we were kids. It was a long time ago, and it has nothing to do with anything that's been going on now."

"I think you're lying."

"Well I'm not. I know you and Scott want to see the worst in him, but he really isn't the bad guy you want to make him out to be."

"How do you know that?" Stile's asked curiously.

"Because he explains things to me when I have questions. I knew a lot more about this werewolf stuff before Scott even did. Derek wouldn't have told me if he wanted everything to be a big huge secret."

"I don't know Izzie," Stiles said pulling up to Izzie's house.

"I'm not saying that you guys have to like him, but he and Scott are after the same thing, and it won't do any good if all they can do is argue with each other. I'll see you around," she said getting out of the jeep.

When Scott got home, she desperately wanted to know where Derek took him.

"He doesn't want you to know," Scott said before she could even ask him anything.

"Why should I believe that?" Izzie asked.

"Because it makes sense now. Why he's always been so open to having you around, and why he wants you to be on his side."

"You aren't making any sense," Izzie said, highly confused from what Scott was saying.

"I asked him why he wouldn't leave you alone, and he finally told me why. It's late," he said cutting off Izzie's response, "and you look a little pale."

"From seeing all the blood," Izzie cut in, "sleep does sound kind of nice right now."

Izzie tried to go to sleep, but all she really did was toss and turn. She didn't think it was fair that Derek wouldn't tell her what he told Scott. Wasn't part of their deal that he would tell her what's going on?

**AN: I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out. I've spent two days trying to write it (when I wasn't working on my last project that's due), and after starting completely over twice, this was the best I could do. I hope you guys like it a whole lot more than I do.**

**Review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey mom, since you actually have a night off for once and Scott's out doing whatever it is that he's doing, why don't I go rent some movies and we can have a movie night?" Izzie asked as soon as her mom walked through the door.

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea. Horror or romance?"

"Romance," Izzie said quickly, "I'm not really in the mood for horror tonight."

"Sounds good to me. Here," Melissa said tossing the keys, "don't take too long."

"I'll be back in twenty minutes tops," Izzie said already walking through the front door.

Izzie drove to the video store and let out a giggle when she saw Lydia and Jackson arguing in her car. She shook her head, just thinking of all the possibilities that the argument could be about. She went into the store, picked up some movies, and laughed when Jackson came in asking for help to find the Notebook.

"What are you laughing at?" Jackson asked when he heard Izzie.

"It's in that aisle over there romeo," Izzie said pointing, "wait, what is that?" she asked squinting her eyes at the floor of the aisle she was pointing at. Izzie followed Jackson as he slowly walked over to see what it was.

Izzie stifled a scream when she saw that it was the worker, with slashes all along his neck.

"Izzie, go," Jackson said while trying to push her back. It didn't work so well, as he ended up making her head hit a ladder, which made it fall and caused all the lights to flicker.

"Nice going," Izzie hissed quietly at Jackson, rubbing the back of her head. He turned around to tell her to be quiet, but all he saw were red eyes behind her. Without saying anything he grabbed her arm and pulled her down one of the aisles to hide from what he just saw.

"What are you doing?" Izzie whispered, the fear evident in her voice.

The next thing Izzie knew, there was a bunch of crashing and DVDs falling. Jackson pushed her out of the way, but before he could get himself out of the aisle, the rack fell on his legs.

"Jackson," whisper yelled trying to get him out.

"Don't. Just go," Jackson said, hearing the creature behind him.

Izzie back up but when she saw it she froze. She watched as the alpha stood over Jackson and looked at his neck. Then it looked at her with its red eyes, and it was all Izzie could do not to scream. At walked towards her, causing her breathing to become so heavy and fast that she didn't even feel like she was getting any oxygen at all. It stared at her curiously before finally running away through the window. She stayed where she was for a few more seconds before she snapped back into reality.

"Jackson, what do you need me to do?" She asked in order to help him.

"It's fine, I got it," he said crawling out from under all the DVDs, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts is all. What the hell was that thing?" Izzie asked, trying to figure out what all Jackson saw.

"I don't know, you got a better look at it than I did," he snapped.

"Don't get snippy at me," Izzie snapped back, "we should probably go out and check on Lydia."

Izzie went to walk, but stopped when the room started moving.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Jackson asked, trying to steady her as they walked out of the store.

"Hard enough to knock a freaking ladder over," she said holding the back of her head.

Turns out Lydia had already called somebody by the time they made it out of the store. An ambulance was there about five minutes later, followed closely by, by Sherriff Stilinski.

"Great just what I need," Izzie muttered from her seat in the ambulance.

"Why can't I just go home? I'm fine," Jackson yelled at the Sherriff.

"The EMT's just need to look you over and make sure. And you," he said pointing at Izzie, "I told my son to stay in the car. How do you expect him to listen to me when you're sitting here in an ambulance?"

"Believe me Sherriff, if I could have avoided it I would have. And you really should let Jackson leave. I was the one that got hit in the head, not him. He's fine," Izzie said trying to help Jackson out a little bit. She would probably be a lot worse off if he didn't push her out of the way when the alpha knocked all the movie racks over.

"I understand that but-"

"Obviously you don't if you're still standing here talking to me," Jackson started to yell, Izzie clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears. The yelling wasn't doing any good for her headache.

"Is that a dead body?" She heard Stiles ask as soon as Jackson finished yelling. Everybody looked over to where he was pointing, while the Sherriff just shook his head.

"So what happened to you?" Stiles said, walking over to sit next to Izzie, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I barely escaped without a concussion. But I do have a wicked headache at the moment."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Stiles asked.

"That would be nice," she said giving the keys to Stiles, "then you can explain what happened to my mom."

Stiles drove her home, and as much as she wanted to hang out with her mom, she was just too tired to. She had gone up to her room and tried to go to sleep before her mom even got the whole story that Stiles was telling her.

She had a restless night, every time she finally fell asleep, she would have nightmares of glowing red eyes, and for some reason spirals, and it would cause her to wake right back up. When she woke up once again around three in the morning, she sat up and knew sleeping would be hopeless. She looked over when she heard a knock on her door, and sighed when she saw Scott open it.

"Are you okay? I could hear you heart pounding from my room," he said walking over and sitting next to her on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a really long night," she said resting her back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Derek and I didn't get there until after it happened," he said looking down.

"It wasn't your fault, how were you supposed to know that the alpha was going to attack the guy working at the video store the same time I decided to go? I saw it you know, the alpha. It looked right at me, and then just ran on by," Izzie said looking straight ahead.

"I think you should talk to Derek about this," Scott said looking at his sister.

"I'm sure he's going to come find me eventually. Now the miracle would be if I could get some sleep between now and then."

"You can't sleep?" Scott asked.

"No. Every time I finally fall asleep I see those red eyes, and they're a pretty scary sight to see. It keeps waking me up," Izzie said, still staring ahead. She debated in her mind if she should tell Scott about the spirals, but she figured it wasn't anything to be concerned about. It was probably her mind trying to get away from the eyes she kept seeing.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Scott asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"If you wouldn't mind," Izzie replied softly. She was glad though, that she was actually able to sleep for the rest of the night.

At school, it was hard to ignore the looks that everybody was giving Izzie. Every time she looked up from what she was doing, somebody was looking at her. Being in chemistry class didn't help any matters either. Mr. Harris was droning on about conferences, and pointedly looked at Izzie when he asked where Scott was. Before she could say anything, Jackson came in late, and surprisingly took the empty seat next to Izzie.

"If you two need to leave class early for any reason, just let me know," Mr. Harris said. Izzie and Jackson just nodded, and Harris went on with the rest of his teaching.

That was how the rest of the day went. People looking, wondering what exactly happened, and teachers telling Izzie that she was basically off the hook for the day. As soon as the final bell rang, she was on her bike and on her way to Derek's house. She knew he was going to want all the details from the video store. When she got to the house, she threw her bike on the steps and walked through the doors.

"Nice tattoo," she said when she saw him doing pull ups on one of the door frames. She frowned when she realized she liked the view way more than she should have.

"I'm not telling you what I told Scott," he said, continuing to do pull ups.

"I wasn't even going to bring that up, but since you mentioned it, why not?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said dropping down from the door frame and turning to look at her.

"You told him something about the Argents, and something about me. I should at least have a right to know what you said about me," Izzie grew more frustrated with every word.

"If a time comes where I need to tell you, then I will. But until then, you don't have to worry about it. What did you come over here for?"

Izzie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be finding anything out soon.

"I thought you would want to know what happened," Izzie said softly.

"I tried to get something out of Jackson, but that didn't really go over too well."

"I don't think he saw anything other than the alpha's eyes from across the store," she said walking over to the staircase and carefully sitting on it.

"And what all did you see?" Derek said sitting next to her.

"A very ugly creature with a staring problem."

"A staring problem?" Derek repeated.

"Yeah, it just stared at me and then it ran away."

"It didn't hurt you or come after you? Didn't I see you sitting in the ambulance after it happened?"

"That wasn't because of the alpha. When we saw the body, Jackson was trying to push me so we could leave, and he kind of pushed me into a ladder."

"So you both could leave, or so you weren't in his way?" Izzie rolled her eyes when she heard the slight anger in Derek's voice.

"I would have been a lot worse off if not for him. He pushed me out of the way when the movie racks fell. Believe it or not he does think of somebody other than himself."

Instead of saying something, he just looked at the door, then back at Izzie with an unreadable expression.

"How well can you lie?" he asked quickly.

"I'm pretty decent at it? Why?" Izzie looked at him with a worried expression.

"There are hunters coming. You need to hide, but they might find you. So when they come in you're going to have to be prepared to say something so they don't know that you know about me."

"You want me to lie to hunters," Izzie shrieked while she jumped up from where she was sitting, "they might kill me!"

"Well they might kill you just the same if they find you and you say that you're a friend of mine."

"But what are you going to do?"

"Catch them off guard."

"But what if they don't believe me?" Izzie asked, going back to her previous concern.

"Izzie. If they try to hurt you, I'll stop them. But it will be best for everyone if you can get out of this without them knowing that you know about me."

"Why do bad things always happen to me? First hunters, then an alpha, and now its hunters again," Izzie rambled on as she paced back and forth.

"They're coming. You better get ready," he said before disappearing down a hallway.

Izzie groaned in exasperation before hiding behind a chair. She held her breath when she heard the door open.

**AN: Because I don't like how the last chapter went, I tried to get a good one out as fast as possible. I have a few things going on for the next few days, so I'm not sure when the next update will be.**

**Review?! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Usually i put my notes at the end, but I had to apologize in advance for this chapter. Writer's block is a bitch that I don't want to get reacquainted with any time soon. Anyhow, I didn't want to go a week without updating, so I guess a short chapter is better than no chapter. **

Izzie barely got behind the chair before the door burst open. She peeked around to see three people walk in, but she didn't dare to look for more than a quick second.

"No one home?" She heard a man's voice.

"Oh he's here, he's just not feeling very hospitable," came a female voice.

Izzie could hear footsteps coming towards her, and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from breathing so loud.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the men said, walking around and finding Izzie's not very good hiding spot. Izzie groaned internally and stood up; thinking quickly on what she was going to say.

"Who are you?" The woman asked walking over to Izzie. Instead of answering, Izzie just stared at the weapons that the hunters had on them. She wasn't feeling too scared, but she definitely wasn't comfortable.

"Oh don't worry about those," the woman said noticing where Izzie's eyes had fallen, "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Izzie said quickly. She kept cursing at herself in her head for sounding so idiotic.

"If you were doing nothing, then why were you hiding?" The lady raised an eyebrow at Izzie.

"Well," Izzie searched her brain for an answer, "my friends and I were playing a game of truth or dare, and they dared me to break in to the creepy old Hale house, and I was hiding because I heard the door open and I got scared." Izzie said thinking on her feet.

"You should be lucky and it was just us and not Derek Hale. You are aware he was charged for murder right?"

"Why do you think I got so scared?" Izzie asked lightly, a bit more relaxed since it seemed like the woman bought her lie.

"Get out of here," the woman said sternly,

"Yes ma'am," Izzie replied, not hesitating a second before walking out of the house as fast as she could. She contemplated staying to make sure Derek would be alright, but she knew it would just get her into more trouble.

Before she could find any more trouble for herself, she rode her bike home and got ready to go to conferences with her mother. She didn't really care to go, but some teachers were offering extra credit to students that showed up and had a higher than a C.

The only class that she wasn't getting extra credit for was chemistry, which didn't surprise her because Harris was one of the worst douches she had ever come across in her life. Melissa decided it would be best to save that one for last, as she knew that's the one Scott would definitely need to be present for. When she and Izzie got there, and Scott still wasn't answering his phone, all it did was piss her off.

"Why don't we just get started?" Mr. Harris asked, only getting a sigh from Melissa.

"Izzie does fairly well in this class. It's nice to have a student that actually tries to do their best," Izzie sat up a little straighter in her chair, surprised at the compliment, "Scott however is a different story. He's been distracted lately, and I'm started to think it might be his home situation."

"What about his home situation?" Melissa asked.

"I just mean the lack of an authority figure."

"I am the authority figure, so I'm not real sure what you mean."

"Allow me to clarify, I mean the lack of a male authority figure. Izzie has you to relate to, but who does Scott have?"

"I see," Melissa said, "well believe me all three of us are better off without that man in the picture."

"And your kids both agree?"

"Yes, they do," Melissa replied with a glare. Izzie blinked a few times before looking down. She hoped they wouldn't turn that question onto her.

"Do you agree with her Izzie?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Um," Izzie said tangling her fingers together, "yeah. I mean he didn't really get along with any of us, so," she trailed off. While what she said was for the most part true, he was still her dad. Sure there were times when he would forget to pick her up from school, but that didn't matter to her. She looked back down at her hands, and continued on with her fingers. Melissa looked at her daughter, and she knew there was something going on in Izzie's head that she wasn't aware of.

"Alright," Mr. Harris continued, "I just think he needs a little more attention. He's changing and he's going to need a guiding hand in this stage of his development."

Izzie tried, but failed to hold back a snort at the comment. Harris had no idea just how true his statement about Scott was, even if the context was a bit different than what he was meaning to say.

"You know what, I think we're done here," Melissa said while she stood up abruptly. Izzie stood up just as quickly, and followed her mom out of the classroom.

"So what was all that about?" Melissa asked once they were in the hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't seem too sure of yourself when you were talking about your dad."

"Mom, it's nothing," Izzie said hoping her mother would just drop the subject.

"It's not nothing. If you have feelings on the matter that I wasn't aware of, then I think you should tell me."

"There are just certain things that you don't know about him, okay mom?" Izzie said, really wanting this conversation to go away.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"He calls me sometimes okay. Not a lot, but just my birthday and Christmas and stuff. He has ever since the divorce," Izzie admitted, and looked down when seeing the look of shock on her face.

"So you and Scott have been talking to him?"

"No," Izzie shook her head, "Scott doesn't know that he calls either. He only talks to me, and I don't know why. That's why I never said anything."

"Okay, you know what, we'll talk about this another time," Melissa said. She wasn't upset that Izzie had been talking with her father, but she was upset that she didn't know about it. "

"Right now, I need to figure out where the hell Scott is," Melissa pulled out her phone and started dialing his number. She sighed in anger when it went to voicemail

"Mom, Allison's parents are over there, maybe they know where he is," Izzie said, pointing in their direction.

"Oh, thanks Iz, "she replied before walking over.

"Scott, you're an idiot," Izzie muttered to herself when she saw him getting out of a car with Allison. Izzie walked over to the pair, knowing that they would soon be getting yelled at.

"You guys are in so much trouble," Izzie said as soon as she reached them, followed closely behind by Melissa who started yelling at the first moment she could.

"Where have you been?" She yelled at Scott.

"Nowhere-" he started, but was interrupted by Melissa.

"Nowhere meaning not at school," she fumed at her son.

"It wasn't his fault-" Allison started but was cut off by her dad walking over. It was at that moment that the group was alerted by people screaming, and running to get in their cars.

In the blur of a lot of people running, Scott saving Allison from getting hit by a car, and the Sherriff getting knocked over by a car, Izzie watched as Chris Argent pulled out a gun and take a shot. She, along with everybody else, rushed over to see what he had shot at. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and her eyes widened when she saw a mountain lion lying in front of her.

Izzie looked at Mr. Argent and gulped, knowing that he could just as easily do the same to Scott and Derek if he really wanted to.

**AN: Thanks for bearing with me through this. Those who have made it to this point in the stories are such troopers (as I don't think my writing is all that good.) Just a warning, the way I have things planned out from here, I don't think there will be much Derek in the next chapter either. But I promise to make up for it with lots of him in the chapter after that.**

**Review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Derek is a horrible human being," Scott said walking into Izzie's room, seeing her sitting at her desk with her back to him.

"Funny how you say that and he isn't even human," Izzie said not looking up from the homework she was doing.

"Well aren't you just hilarious," Scott said with a glare.

"You're just mad because you failed at wolf training," Izzie continued writing on her paper.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Izzie rolled her eyes and turned around to answer Scott's question.

"I may or may not have told Derek that you were picking up some groceries by yourself," Izzie smiled brightly at her twin.

"I appreciate that," Scott said glaring, "I should really make you pay for me to get a new phone, since Derek threw mine at a wall."

"Not my phone, not my problem," Izzie turned back around to continue on with her work.

"Okay well I'm going to Allison's. I have to tell her my phone is broken."

"As if that's the real reason you're going," Izzie turned her head, giving Scott a small smile, "don't stay out too late."

"I'll try not to mom," Scott rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, getting a small laugh out of Izzie. A few minutes later she moved to her bed. She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

_When Izzie opened her eyes a few seconds later, she wasn't on her bed anymore. She was standing outside a house that she didn't really recognize, though it seemed somewhat familiar. She looked all around and was confused when she saw a few people pouring gasoline all around it. When she opened her mouth to say something to them, nothing would come out. She turned around to see if anybody else could say something, but when she did, she wasn't outside anymore._

_Suddenly she was inside the house, and it was engulfed in flames. She could hear screams coming from all around her. She tried to find a way out, but all she saw was a person lying on a couch._

"_Hey," she screamed out, a bit surprised when her voice actually worked that time around, "wake up!"_

_When the person didn't move she ran over and started shaking them._

"_Wake up! There's a fire," she kept yelling, not sure how all the commotion hadn't woken him up sooner._

_Finally the person sat up, and started looking at all the flames. Izzie could see now that it was a man, but it appeared as if he couldn't see her. She watched as he started looking for the other people that were in the house. Izzie could see the look of anguish on his face when he realized he wouldn't be able to help them, and started looking for his own way out. _

Izzie gasped and sprung out of her bed upon waking up from the dream she just had. She took a couple of deep breaths before she realized that she was soaked in sweat.

"Oh gross," she whispered when she wiped her forehead.

Letting out a yawn, Izzie went to the hallway where the linen closet was and grabbed a small towel to wipe her face. Before she could make it back to her room, Scott burst up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Izzie asked in surprise.

"The alpha," he managed before grabbing her arm and yanking her into his room. She watched as he locked his door and his window.

"If I'm going to be locked in here can you at least turn on a freaking light?" Izzie snapped. Her dream, or nightmare really, didn't have her in a good mood.

The twins both jumped when the light revealed Derek sitting in a chair.

"You really have to stop doing that," Scott said, his heart still beating a mile a minute.

"Did he talk to you?" Derek asked as a reply.

"Yeah, we talked about how nice the weather has been lately," Scott's voice dripped with sarcasm, "what do you think?"

"Well did you get an impression off of him?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, causing Derek to sigh.

"Remember your other senses. You don't have to speak to communicate. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger," Scott answered quickly.

"At you?"

"No, it wasn't directed at me, but it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"The what?" Izzie and Derek asked at the same time. Derek looked at Izzie in confusion due to the franticness in her voice.

"What did you just say?" Derek asked, looking back at Scott.

"He drew a spiral on my window," Scott stuttered.

"In the condensation," Izzie said quietly. She remembered seeing the same spiral in in a flash of a dream after the alpha had attacked the video store.

"What does it mean?" Izzie asked before Scott had a chance to. Derek had a look of concern on his face, as if he knew what the spiral had meant.

"It's nothing," Derek shook his head and began to walk away.

"You can't do that," Scott grabbed his arm, "Izzie might be fine with it, but you can't just expect me to trust you and then not tell me what's going on."

"I take offence to that," Izzie piped up from where she was standing.

"You buried your sister under a spiral, so tell me what it means," Scott demanded.

"You don't want to know," Derek said after a couple of seconds of hesitation. He shook his head one more time before walking out of Scott's bedroom.

"For the record, I'm not okay with him keeping things to himself," Izzie said.

"Why were you so interested to know what the spiral meant?" Scott asked suddenly, turning around and sitting on his bed.

"The alpha wanted you to see it. There has to be a reason why," Izzie lied quickly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Why do you have a towel?"

"I spilled my drink on my desk," Izzie lied quickly once more. She's going to be screwed when Scott finally learns how to tell she's lying. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You're going to ask me whether I say yes or not."

"Did anybody survive the Hale fire?" After seeing Derek, Izzie wondered if that might have been what was going on her dream

"Why are you asking?" Scott replied seriously.

"Because I'm curious, and it's not something I'm going to ask Derek."

Scott didn't see what it could hurt, so he decided to tell her.

"Yeah, his uncle, Peter Hale. But he's been comatose ever since it happened."

"Hmm," was Izzie's only reply, "I'm off to bed," she said before walking out quickly.

Izzie wanted to tell Scott about the dreams, but she convinced herself that they were just meaningless dreams. Besides, with the alpha running around, everybody had more important things they needed to focus on.

The next day, after Scott had an adventurous time avoiding Allison, Izzie and Scott walked into the first class of the morning.

"You know Stiles is still pissed off at you right?" Izzie asked as they walked through the doorway.

"He won't be for long," Scott said positively, earning an eye roll from Izzie.

"Remind me again how throwing balls full force at my brother is supposed to help?" Izzie winced when Stiles sent another ball flying towards Scott's face.

"The sooner he controls his heart rate, the sooner he can stop getting advice from Mr. tall, dark and broody," Stiles threw another ball, almost knocking Scott over.

"Derek's just trying to help," Izzie defended.

"That one hurt," Scott said after he got hit by another ball.

"You're supposed to be focusing," Izzie yelled to him.

"I think my idea's working out pretty nicely," there goes another ball.

"I'm not sure if you're doing this to help Scott or to get back at him."

"Why can't it be both?" Stiles and Izzie both held in their laughs when Scott yelled out in pain,

"I think you're having too much fun with this Stiles," Izzie giggled.

"Just a bit," Stiles laughed.

"Jackson's enjoying it too I see," Izzie said when she saw Jackson watching from the bleachers.

"I told you it was a good idea, just look at how great of a mood everybody is in because of me," Stiles gloated.

"I think somebody might beg to differ," Izzie said, wincing as another ball made its way to Scott's face, "I'll be right back," she said walking over to Jackson.

"What exactly am I watching?" Jackson asked once Izzie reached him.

"Well, Stiles is using his lacrosse stick to throw balls at Scott," Izzie stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey, unlike those two bozos, I can actually stand being around you. So that means you should be nice to me," Izzie stuck her tongue out when Jackson rolled her eyes, "anyway, Stiles is pissed at Scott, Scott want's Stiles to stop being pissed, and a few conversations later here we are."

"You hang out with such freaks," Jackson actually laughed.

"As opposed to what? The brainless jocks you surround yourself with?" Izzie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know anything about my friends."

"Just as you don't know anything about mine," Izzie fired back, "so let's agree to keep the bad mouthing to a minimum."

"I know there's something going on with your brother."

"I don't know what-" Izzie cut off when Scott fell to his knees and started yelling.

"Whoa," Izzie breathed out when Scott broke the tape that was keeping his hands behind his back.

"You were saying?" Jackson challenged, "I'll see you around Izzie."

Izzie stood in her spot for a couple seconds trying to figure out what just happened. The last thing she needed was Jackson to be on Scott's case all the time. Actually, that was the last thing _anybody_ needed, period. She shook her head and walked back over to Scott and Stiles.

"So, you stopped the shift. That's a good thing right?" Izzie asked.

"Well yes and no," Stiles replied.

"Meaning?"

"I have to stay away from Allison," Scott said sadly.

"What? Why? I thought once you knew how to control it everything would be fine."

"I can't control it when she's around. She makes me weak."

"Scott I'm sorry," Izzie said genuinely.

As the boys walked to the locker room, Izzie pulled out her phone and thought about telling Derek Scott won't be asking for his help with the change anymore. But there were things he wasn't telling her, and she knew it. Derek was supposed to keep Izzie in the loop, just as she was supposed to do for him. But he wasn't living up to his end of the deal, so why should she? With that final thought, Izzie slipped her phone in the back pocket of her shorts, and started walking to her next class. If Derek wasn't going to tell her anything, she wasn't going to feel guilty for doing the same to him.

Izzie always hated classes where she didn't have her brother or Stiles with her. They were always such a bore and often left Izzie feeling sleepy. So after she made her way to econ, she was too busy trying to keep her eyes open to focus one why Coach was yelling at her twin. She did however, notice Scott's heart rate going up due to the fact she was sitting behind Stiles. When it started going back down, Stiles and Izzie looked at each other with confusion before looking over at Scott. Izzie inwardly smiled when she saw Allison holding Scott's hand behind his desk. She also smiled because it means that Scott was wrong, and Izzie always finds joy when that ends up happening.

"It's her," Stiles said to Scott as soon as they walked out of class.

"What?"

"On the night of the full moon, you were thinking about her. During the game, you heard her voice, and it changed you back for you to score. And then after the game, you weren't trying to kill her. She's the one that brings you back," Stiles explained.

"But that's not true. When we're kissing or touching-"

"That's different," Izzie piped in, "when you're doing all that you're just being a typical teenage guy who wants to have sex. Seriously?" Izzie asked when she saw the dreamy look on Scott's face.

"You're thinking about sex aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Scott laughed, while Izzie tried her hardest not to hit him over the head with her backpack.

"What Izzie's saying, is that she helps you keep control. She's like an anchor."

"Maybe it's because I love her," Scott had a look of surprise on his face, "did I just say that?"

"Aww," Izzie cooed while Stiles didn't really show any signs of caring.

"Yes you just said that," Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"I love her," Scott repeated.

"That's great, moving on-"

"No, I'm totally in love with her," Scott's dreamy face returned.

"That's beautiful. Can we try to figure this out now?" Stiles asked trying not to get to snappy.

"Aww, leave him alone Stiles. Can't you see he's just a love sick little puppy? Let him have his moment. It's so cute," Izzie gushed. She really was happy for Scott.

But unfortunately, the happiness and gushing was short lived, as Stiles apparently had an idea on how to test out the new anchor theory. Izzie had an inkling that neither she nor Scott was going to enjoy what was about to come.

**AN: So now a bit of the twist with Izzie has been revealed. I was actually kind of nervous to put this chapter out there, so let me know what you think about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So what are we doing?" Scott asked when he, Stiles, and Izzie got to the parking lot.

"Okay, you sand there. Do you have your keys?" Scott nodded at Stiles, "Okay, you go stand way over there," Stiles pointed past a truck, where he wanted Izzie to go.

Izzie walked over, a flood of concern sloshing around in her head. She had a vague idea of what Stiles was about to do, but she was desperately hoping she was wrong. Sadly, her hopes and dreams were crushed when she watched as Stiles keyed the truck and brought the attention to Scott who was holding his key out.

"This was a horrible idea," Izzie hissed at Stiles.

"It might have been, but I can't really bring myself to care too much at this point," Stiles replied staring at Coach's phone to track Scott's heart rate.

"Are you seriously that mad at him?" Izzie asked curiously, "I mean, he's getting the shit beat out of him right now."

"I can clearly see that."

"You're impossible Stilinski," Izzie crossed her arms, hoping the guys would stop beating Scott. Despite popular belief, watching a sibling getting beat to a pulp isn't exactly a fulfilling task. Izzie sighed in relief as she noticed the heart rate finally going down. She let out another sigh of relief when Harris came and broke the fight up.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Harris asked while Scott was still lying on the ground, "Detention, all three of you. Let's go."

"But Mr. Harris-"

"Do you want more than one Ms. McCall?" Harris interrupted Izzie.

She glared at Stiles for getting her in trouble but walked on without saying a word. When they got to the class room, Izzie sat as far away from them as she could, in order to make her point to Stiles. She really wasn't all that upset with him, but he didn't have to know that. She sat down at her table, and put her head down. This proved to be not such a good idea, as she started dozing off. She wasn't completely knocked out, but it was just enough for her to have weird flashed in her head.

She saw the man that she had dreamed about in the fire, only half of his face was severely burned this time. She could see Derek talking to him, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. It was at this time that she had assumed that the man in her other dream really was Peter Hale. The next flash she got was of Peter lifting up his index finger. Izzie was shaken awake before she could see anything else.

"Harris said we could leave," Scott said softly. It wasn't normal for Izzie to fall asleep so quickly.

"Detention is over already? I must have really been out of it," she said, not realizing she had fallen asleep for as long as she did. Izzie gathered her things and followed Scott out of the room. She didn't see Stiles, which meant he probably bolted the moment Harris gave them the okay to do so.

"You were. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately," Izzie said honestly. She was fine. She was just confused. She knew she needed to tell somebody about the dreams, but she wasn't sure who to tell.

Izzie didn't want to tell Scott. He was still new to everything that's happening, and honestly, he probably wouldn't believe her anyway. She didn't want to tell Derek. Either he would tell her it meant something really bad, or he would just blow off the dreams all together. The only person that left was Stiles. He was good at researching and having an open mind to anything. Izzie knew he would be the safest bet to figure out what was going on inside of her head.

"Scott is it okay if I just chill at the clinic? You're shift is supposed to be almost over anyway."

"Yeah, it's not a problem. You know Deaton loves having you around."

"I don't see why, I don't ever do anything when I'm there."

"I asked him about that one time actually."

"Really? What did he say?" Izzie asked curiously.

"He said there was something special about you, that you had a power to you that you aren't even aware of."

"What does that mean?" Izzie asked, the confusion showing on her face.

"I don't know. I didn't really ask him to specify."

"Of course you didn't. The conversation wasn't about you," Izzie said playfully, knocking his shoulder with her own as they were walking through the parking lot.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled seeing Derek holding a tied up Dr. Deaton. Izzie looked at Derek with wide eyes, waiting to see what he would say.

"Get out of here," Deaton tried to say to the twins.

"Derek!" Izzie shrieked when Derek hit Deaton, knocking him out.

"When he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, but when he's unconscious he can't."

"What are you talking about?" Scott yelled out at him.

"Do you want to know what the spiral means? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge," Izzie had slowly started backing out of the room while Derek was talking, "it means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

Izzie stopped when she got to the door way. If the spiral really meant something, maybe her other dreams really meant something too. She clasped her hands behind her back to keep from bringing attention to her nerves, though she was sure Scott and Derek knew they were there.

"So what? You think he's the alpha?" Scott asked.

"We're about to find out," Derek took a swing, but Scott stopped him before he could reach Deaton.

Derek looked surprised when Scott was transformed. He looked even more surprised when he transformed back to normal.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry," Scott said with a glare.

Derek looked up at Izzie, and when he didn't see any surprise on her face, he scowled.

"You might have told me he got control of it," Derek said to Izzie.

"I figured it was fair since you didn't tell me about Peter," Izzie shot at him before she could stop herself.

"Izzie," Scott groaned when Derek's gaze was fixed on him.

"That is not the same thing," Derek growled out.

"Maybe not, but it left me feeling very fulfilled," Izzie shrugged, when Derek started pacing.

"Do you have a plan," Derek asked while Scott was wiping the blood off of Deaton's face.

"Give me an hour. Meet me at the school parking lot."

Derek shook his head before walking out of the room they were in.

"So what's your plan?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know. I don't have one yet."

"Well that's nice," Izzie said sarcastically.

"Why was Derek so mad that you didn't tell him about my being able to control the shift?" Scott asked.

"When I found out about all this werewolf stuff, I went and talked to him about it. At the time you weren't having anything to do with him, so he wanted me to tell him what all was going on with you. I agreed to it as long as he would tell me what was really going on, so I wasn't depending on the infinite amount of theories that Stiles would have about everything," Izzie explained.

"So because he didn't tell you about Peter, you didn't tell him about me."

"Pretty much."

"So if he had told you about Peter, and you weren't mad at him, would you have told him then?"

"Probably," Izzie said looking at the ground after a couple seconds of hesitation.

"So you really are on his side then," Scott stated.

"Are we really back to that again?" Izzie snapped, looking back up.

"Yeah Izzie, we are. How am I supposed to be able to trust you when you'll just run off to Derek and tell him everything?"

"So that's it then. If I trust Derek, you can't trust me?"

"Do you trust him?" Scott already knowing the answer before the question had even formulated in his head.

"Yes," Izzie answered immediately, "and if you can't handle that, then there's nothing left to say here."

* * *

Izzie and Scott remained silent towards one another after their conversation at the clinic. The air was so tense, that even Stiles noticed that something was off.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Stiles asked, focused on the road.

"Nothing," they both snapped at the same time, causing Stiles to fall into a never-before-heard silence.

Izzie was surprised when they got to the school before Derek did. But she was still too busy fuming at Scott to really care about anything else at that moment.

"You know, this is a terrible idea," Stiles said, getting out of the jeep.

"Tell me about it," Izzie mumbled under her breath, going unnoticed by Stiles but earning a glare from Scott.

Stiles and Scott bantered on a little bit longer, until finally Derek showed up.

"Took you long enough," Izzie said when he got out of his car. Derek didn't say anything to her. He had heard what Scott and Izzie said to each other, and while he was glad Izzie was on his side, he didn't want there to be problems between her and Scott.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"In the back."

"He looks comfortable," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Seriously Derek," Izzie said with a shake of her head.

"I could have put him in the trunk," Derek shrugged like it was no big deal, "What are you doing?" Derek asked Scott's retreating figure.

"You said I was linked with the alpha. I'm going to find out if you're right."

"What is he planning on doing?" Derek asked Izzie.

"You don't even want to know," Izzie said, climbing onto the hood of Derek's car.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. Doesn't that sound familiar?" Izzie let a small smile slip at what Derek had said.

"You'll find out in a second," Izzie replied.

"So how did Scott learn how to control the shift in less than a day?" Derek asked.

"Stiles threw a shit ton of balls at his face, which sounds like a lot of fun right about now."

"You won't stay mad at him forever."

"He basically told me that I can't be trusted. I can be mad as long as I very well want to," Izzie huffed.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, he just doesn't want you involved in all of this."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this particular subject. Care to share how?"

"He told me. When I took him to see Peter. He's just worried about you; he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"The only thing that's hurt me throughout this whole entire mess is the fact that he won't give me enough credit to take care of myself. You know, he said he was going to lay off about me and you. I thought he meant it until he freaked at me at the clinic"

"At the time when he said that, it was safer for you to be around me than around him when he was still figuring everything out. Now that he has a little bit of control, he doesn't think you need to be around me anymore."

"That's what you told him? That I was safer with you?" Izzie hopped off the car and walked over to Derek.

Before Derek could reply, they heard an awful wailing sound coming from the intercom. Izzie wasn't sure what it sounded like, but she knew it wasn't what Scott was anticipating.

"You have got to be kidding me," Derek looked at the ground in frustration. Izzie couldn't help herself and she fell into a fit of giggles. The giggling stopped however, when she heard a load, scary, howl, and she subconsciously jumped a little closer to Derek. It was definitely not what she was expecting. Izzie could tell Derek was thinking the same thing, with how he was looking all around.

"Well, that was something," Izzie said quietly when the howl finished, "A definite improvement from his first try."

"They are such idiots. Please tell me you didn't contribute to this plan."

"Hey, Scott and I haven't said a word to each other since the clinic. This is all him."

"I'm going to kill both of you," Derek said angrily when the two got back to the parking lot, "are you trying to attract all of California to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott replied with a smug look on his face.

"It was loud, and it was awesome," Stiles sang.

"Shut up," Derek said, the anger still laced in his voice.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles said, causing Izzie to purse her lips together to keep her laugh from escaping.

"What did you do with him?" Scott said. Izzie turned around before Derek and gasped.

"Derek, Deaton's gone," she said tugging on his jacket.

"What? I didn't do anything."

Izzie felt something come up behind her, and she screamed when she saw blood coming out of Derek's mouth.

"Izzie!" Scott yelled grabbing her arm to pull her away from the alpha.

The three started running towards the door of the school. Izzie turned around and stopped when she saw the alpha throw Derek into the wall. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was most likely dead.

"Izzie let's go," Scott said grabbing her arm again, pulling her through the doors. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at what she just saw, but she willed them away. She could cry later, right now she needed to focus on getting away from the alpha safely.

**A/N: I was going to put this up earlier, but I'm still kind of reeling from Monday's episode. Let me know what you guys think. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott yelled when they got inside the school and slammed the doors behind them.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles snapped.

"Grab something!"

"Stiles don't be stupid," Izzie said when Stiles looked out the window and eyed the bolt cutters.

"Your best friend is an idiot," Izzie hissed at Scott when Stiles ignored her and proceeded to go outside.

Izzie and Scott stared out the windows of the doors, watching while Stiles grabbed the tool that was lying on the steps. The alpha popped up from behind Stiles' jeep and it only took a couple of seconds for the twins to start yelling for Stiles to get back inside. Stiles ran through the doors, and slammed the bolt cutters in between the handles.

"Where'd it go," Scott whispered while Stiles shined the flashlight through the window. Izzie couldn't see anything, as she was standing behind the two boys and there was no getting around their big heads. After looking for a little bit longer, the three started backing up from the door.

"So, uh, how well is that going to hold?" Izzie asked, her voice shaking a lot more than she would have liked it too.

"Probably not very well," Stiles mumbled, rubbing his head.

Izzie straightened when she heard a howl, and everybody took off running to the nearest classroom that was open. Izzie got out of the way when Scott and Stiles started to move the desk to block the door, but Stiles paused.

"It's your boss," Stiles said.

"What?" Scott and Izzie asked at the same time.

"Deaton. The alpha. Your boss," Stiles pointed at Scott.

"No, that can't be," Scott defended.

"Oh come on. He disappears, and then two seconds later Derek gets tossed twenty feet through the air."

"It can't be him," Izzie said. She didn't know how she was so sure, but she just knew there was no way Deaton could be the alpha.

"He killed Derek," Stiles tried to point out.

"Derek's not dead. He can't be."

"I saw him Scott," Izzie said quietly, "blood spurted out of his mouth, which was extremely gross by the way, and then he was thrown into the freaking brick wall. There's no way he's not dead," Izzie voice grew more frantic as she spoke.

"See. He's dead, and we're next," Stiles said, almost as frantic as Izzie.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my jeep, get out of here, and then you proceed to quit your job."

Stiles and Scott walked over to the windows, while Izzie just stayed by the desk. She was tangling her fingers, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. Izzie wasn't paying attention to what the boys were saying, but she listened back in when she heard Scott ask about the jeep.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent," Scott said, still trying to get a good look.

Izzie let out a squeak and ducked under the desk when she heard the window shatter.

"Okay that, that has claw marks on it," Izzie said, looking at what it was that slid across the floor.

"That's my battery," Stiles said, angry at the fact that the alpha thought it was okay to mess with his baby. He tried to move to get to it, but Scott pulled him back.

"He could be right outside," Scott warned.

"He is outside," Stiles hissed while Scott went to take a look through the window.

"Do you see him?" Izzie asked.

"No. Let's go," Scott said standing up all the way. The boys started walking away, and when they reached the desk, Scott grabbed Izzie's hand to help her out.

"Thanks," Izzie said, gripping harder when Scott tried to let go. She didn't care how big their fight was that they just had. Right now, she just wanted whatever little bit of comfort she could get from her big brother.

Scott looked at her, and offered her a small smile, letting her know that the fight had been forgotten for the time being. They kept walking, and Scott made sure to keep a hold of Izzie's hand. He knew she was a lot more scared than she was letting on to be.

"We need to go somewhere where there aren't any windows," Stiles said when they made it to the hallway.

"Every room in this school has windows," Scott pointed out.

"There aren't that many windows in your locker room are there?" Izzie asked.

"Good idea," Stiles said, already walking in that direction, followed closely by Scott and Izzie.

"Ugh, even when it's empty it still smells gross," Izzie said when they got to the locker room and let go of Scott's hand.

"You have to call your dad," Scott said, after rolling his eyes at his sister.

"And say what?"

"There's a gas leak, or fire, or whatever. Just tell him something."

"No. For all we know, my dad will get here and the alpha will do to my dad what he did to Derek."

"But the cops have guns," Scott replied.

"With regular bullets that won't do any harm because they don't have wolfsbane," Izzie said.

"Then we have to make a run for it."

"Scott, the closest place is at least over a mile away," Izzie complained.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested.

"Yeah. We can get the keys from the body," Stiles grimaced, "and then grab the car and go."

"And him," Izzie said with a glare.

"Whatever," Stiles groaned.

The three headed for the door, but didn't go through when Scott heard something. They backed away from the door, and when Scott told them to hide, Stiles noisily hid inside a locker.

"Oh brother," Izzie whispered getting into the locker next to Stiles, not making nearly as much noise as Stiles did.

Izzie could hear herself breathing from inside her locker, and she put her hand over her mouth so it wasn't as loud. She could feel her heart pounding, and she hoped it wasn't loud enough for the alpha to hear. Then out of nowhere, Izzie heard a scream that she didn't recognize. She and Stiles jumped out of the lockers they were hiding in and tried to get the janitor to stop yelling.

"Are you guys trying to kill me? Get out of here," the janitor yanked the boys forward and looked at Izzie expectantly.

"Would you just give us a second to explain," Stiles rushed his words as the janitor pushed them out of the locker room.

The three teens jumped when the janitor was yanked backwards, followed by the door slamming. Izzie cringed and gripped Scott's arm when they saw the janitor and blood smash onto the window of the door. Scott tried to get the door open to help him, but Izzie and Stiles pulled him away, and they started literally running for their lives. They made it to the doors, only to find that they had been locked in.

"I am not dying at school," Stiles whined.

"Nobody's dying," Scott replied.

"What does it even want?" Stiles asked.

"It wants Scott. Werewolves are stronger when they have a pack," Izzie explained.

"How did you know that?" Scott asked.

"I spend more time with Derek that than you do," Izzie closed her eyes realizing what she just said, "did," she added as an afterthought, and looked out the window.

"So it's a psycho werewolf interested in team work? That's just lovely," Stiles remarked.

"Umm, guys," Izzie said, looking at the red eyes through the window and pointing, "we might want to move."

They stopped walking and looked where Izzie was pointing, only to see the alpha already running towards them. They just barely moved out of the way before the alpha jumped through the window, and they were back to running for their lives. Again. When they stopped running, Stiles came up with a plan. He threw his keys into an empty room, and pushed Izzie and Scott back as the alpha charged though. Stiles slammed the door closed, and Scott and Izzie moved a desk to block the door and keep it from opening. Scott jumped across the desk so all three of them were on the same side.

"That will hold a lot better than the bolt cutter right?" Izzie asked. The alpha slammed into the door, but the desk kept it from opening.

"Does that answer your question?" Stiles breathed out, happy that his plan worked out the way he had hoped it would. He started leaning over the desk, only to get grabbed by Scott.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to get a good look at it."

"Believe me it's not the greatest thing to look at. Once you get past the red eyes, it's just a whole bunch of ugly," Izzie replied, reliving what she saw at the video store.

"It's not like it's going to get anywhere," Stiles said, looking at Scott's face of desperation.

Izzie dropped her head into her hands when Stiles started taunting the alpha, saying how scared he wasn't.

"Stiles this is a stupid idea," Izzie hissed.

"I'm not scared of you, because you're in there and we're out here, and you're not going any-" Stiles was cut off when there was a loud crashing noise from inside the room.

The teens looked up, and saw the ceiling start giving out, and Izzie groaned when they started running again. If she wanted to run this much, she would join the freaking track team.

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked when they stopped running.

"No?" Izzie said, though it sounded more like a question as she tried listening to what he was hearing.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?" Stiles snapped in frustration.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

"What is she doing here?" Izzie asked.

"Stiles give me your phone," Scott said quickly. Stiles fumbled in his pocket for a few seconds before finally grabbing it and handing it over. Scott dialed Allison's number, and after figuring out where she was, told her to get to the lobby.

"Let me guess. More running?" Izzie asked, letting her head fall forward. She didn't get an answer as Stiles and Scott were already running towards the lobby. Izzie took a deep breath, and started running after them. She definitely needed to get in better shape if she was going to continue being a part of this werewolf business. By the time they got to the lobby, Izzie was seriously starting to run out of breath.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come?" Scott asked when they met up with Allison.

"Because you asked me to," Alison said, getting confused at what Scott was asking.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked before Allison pulled out her phone and showed Scott the text.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this text," Allison asked when Scott looked up at her.

"Allison, Scott doesn't have a phone right now, remember," Izzie told her.

"Never mind that, did you drive here?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here?" Scott yelled.

"And Lydia. What's going on? Allison asked.

Right at that moment Jackson and Lydia came through the side doors, looking less than happy.

"Finally," Lydia said when she saw that she and Jackson had found everybody, "can we go now?"

Instead of getting an answer, the ceiling started creaking. Izzie, Scott, and Stiles all looked at each other knowing what it meant.

"Run!" Scott yelled, taking off while holding Allison's hand.

They all ran up the stairs and through the hallway as fast as they could. With the alpha gaining on them, they managed to make it into the cafeteria. As soon as they got the doors closed, everybody except for Stiles started barricading the doors with chairs and tables. Izzie stopped when she heard Stiles trying to get everybody's attention.

"Guys, could you just wait a second?" Stiles tried, but went ignored.

"Guys would you listen to me? Guys? Hello? Stiles, talking. Can you hang on for just a second please" Stiles said still trying to grab everybody's attention, which he didn't get until they were done blocking the door. "Very good you guys, now what are we going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows?"

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on here?" Allison asked. Scott walked away, trying to think about what to say without telling everybody what was really going on.

"Somebody killed the janitor," Stiles started.

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah, he's dead," Izzie said standing next to Stiles.

"What are you talking about? Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

Lydia started freaking out, saying something along the lines of everything being over after the mountain lion died.

"There never was a mountain lion," Jackson snapped at her.

"Who is it? What do they want," Allison asked frantically, "Scott!" she yelled wanting an answer.

"Look, I don't know. But if we go out there, he's going to kill us."

"Us?" Lydia asked, grabbing on to Jackson's arm.

"Who? Who is it," Allison demanded to know. After pausing for a few seconds, Scott finally answered her question.

"Derek. It's Derek Hale," Scott said, not turning around so he could avoid his sister's eyes.

Izzie's jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe that Scott just pinned this all on Derek. Whatever might have happened while being trapped in the school, Izzie changed her mind. The fight from earlier wasn't forgotten. In fact, she was more angry at him now than she could ever remember being. All Izzie wanted now was for the night to simply end and be over with.

**AN: I swear this show is trying to kill me. I'm not even going to talk about how this show was supposed to be about cute little werewolves and now I can't watch an episode without my heart getting shredded to pieces. Nope, not gonna talk about it. So while I'm over here not talking about it, let me know how you liked the chapter in a review.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles looked over at Izzie, and knew that she was beyond pissed off.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked, just to be clear.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"But the mountain lion-" Lydia started, but got interrupted by Scott.

"No! I saw him. There was no mountain lion. He killed them; all of them. Starting with his sister," Scott explained.

"And the bus driver?" Allison asked.

"And the guy at the video store. It's been him the whole time," Scott answered.

Izzie clenched her teeth together while Scott took the time to pin everything on Derek. Her eyes welled up in angry tears, and she didn't feel compelled to push any of them back. If anything, it just looked like she was reacting the same way Lydia and Allison were.

"He's in here with us," Scott continued, "and if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too," he finally turned around, but didn't dare look at Izzie.

Izzie remained silent as she listened to Stiles and Jackson arguing about calling the cops. She pinched the bridge of her nose when Lydia ended up calling, only for the police to hang up on her.

"I don't understand this. Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked, causing everybody to look over at Scott.

"Yeah, Scott. Since you know everything about what's been going on, it might be a good idea to fill us in as to why," Izzie said with a calm voice, but Scott and Stiles knew better than to take that at face value.

"Is he the one that sent her that text?" Lydia asked, confused by Izzie's behavior.

"No," Scott said immediately, "I mean, I don't know," he weakly tried to recover.

"Did he call the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know," Scott yelled at her.

"Okay why don't we ease up a bit here, yeah?" Stiles suggested, pushing Scott away, and pulling Izzie towards them so they could talk without being over heard. Izzie crossed her arms, wanting to have no part in talking with Scott.

"I can't believe you," Izzie said, before she could even register what she was doing.

"Izzie, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say, I had to say something. And If Derek's dead then it doesn't even matter, right?" Scott tried defending himself.

"No, not right. There is nothing right about this whole thing. Derek's been trying to help you this whole time, and you repay him by throwing him under the bus for something he hasn't even done?" Izzie hissed.

"Izzie, I-"

"Earlier you thought he wasn't dead. What if that's the case, and now he's going to have to deal with being accused of murder. Again. Because of you. God, you have no idea how much I hate you right now," Izzie glared.

"Okay, I think you guys need to save this fight for another time. Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here alive," Stiles interrupted, hoping to keep Izzie's rising voice at bay. He didn't blame her for being so angry, but there were more important things at hand.

"We are alive. If it really wanted us dead, it would have killed us by now. It's like it's cornering us," Scott replied, trying to figure out a plan of what to do.

"To do what? Eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"No, Derek said that it wanted revenge."

"Against who?"

"I don't know. Maybe Allison's family?" Scott wondered.

"That would explain what the text was about," Stiles replied, while Izzie shook her head.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If the alpha wanted revenge against the Argents, why would he kill all those random people?" Izzie replied, looking at Stiles as if he was the only one she was having a conversation with.

The boys didn't have a chance to say anything, as Jackson interrupted them, telling Stiles to call his dad.

"He's right," Scott said, "tell him the truth if you have to, just get him here."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles said stiffly.

"Stiles, I think it's the only way we'll be able to get out," Izzie said softly as he turned away.

Jackson charged to grab Stiles' phone, and received a nice big punch to the face. Lydia and Allison freaked out and ran to him, while Izzie tried not to laugh.

"If we were under better circumstances I would have found that to be so much more enjoyable," Izzie muttered after walking over to Stiles. He sighed and finally pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number. Izzie shook her head when she heard it go to voicemail.

He was quick to hang up after the alpha started crashing into the barricaded doors.

"The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles said quickly.

"But that only goes up," Scott pointed out.

"It's better than being here."

Screws started flying off the doors as they all started running towards the kitchen. They ran up the stairs, and when they got into the hallway, starting looking for an unlocked classroom. Lydia opened the door to the chemistry room, and everybody followed her inside. Everybody held their breath as they heard the alpha, or Derek as half of them thought, walked past the door.

"Jackson how many people can fit into your car?" Scott asked.

"All of us, if people lap up in the back," Jackson replied.

"All six of us? I barely even fit back there," Allison snapped.

"It doesn't matter, we can't get out without drawing any attention," Stiles piped in.

"What about that?" Scott pointed to the door that led to the roof, "We'd be able to use the fire escape to get out."

"That would work, except the lock is a dead bolt."

"The janitor has a key," Scott said. If light bulbs really showed up when someone got an idea, it definitely would have been flashing over Scott at that moment.

Izzie was too far away to hear what they were whispering about, but she knew it probably wasn't anything good.

"I'm getting the key," Scott said loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked incredulously.

"Somebody has to go out there and get the key. It's the best plan we've got."

"You can't go out there unarmed."

Izzie rolled her eyes when Scott picked up a stupid finger pointer.

"There's got to be something better than that," Stiles commented.

"There is," Lydia said with a bit of a demented smile looking in the chemical cabinet, "In there is everything we need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"A self what?" Stiles asked.

"Molotov cocktail. It's a fire bomb," Lydia replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jackson broke the glass open, and Lydia quickly went to work on mixing the chemicals together. Izzie stood next to Stiles and watched in fascination. As soon as Lydia was finished, she handed the beaker to Scott.

"This is insane. Scott, you can't do this," Allison said with teary eyes.

"I can't just sit here and wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

"You can die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people already."

"And we're next. I have to do something," Scott started walking away.

Izzie shut her eyes, and tuned out the rest of Scott and Allison's conversation. She might have been mad at him, but that didn't mean she wanted him to go out there. She knew the chances of him coming back okay were slim to none.

Allison pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled away, Scott sent an apologizing look to Izzie, and proceeded to walk out of the classroom.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Izzie asked Stiles quietly, so the others wouldn't hear her.

"I don't know," he replied just as quiet.

"Why is it, that when you say 'I hate you' to somebody, it's always the last thing you say before something bad happens to them?"

"He knows you didn't mean it," Stiles grabbed Izzie's hand reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure? All we've done since he got bit if fight and argue. How could he possibly know I didn't mean it?" Izzie said looking down.

"He may not be the brightest crayon in the crayon box about most things, but when it comes to you he knows a lot more than anybody gives him credit for," Izzie smiled softly as Stiles' words.

"I'm feeling so many different emotions right now that it's starting to give me a headache. I'm scared for Scott, and then at the same time I'm still really pissed off at him, which then makes me feel guilty."

"Look, I'm about ninety-five percent sure that everything is going to be fine. So let's not stress too much about it right now, yeah?" Stiles squeezed her hand before letting go.

The two walked over to where Allison, Jackson, and Lydia were standing. Stiles leaned up against the wall, trying to take his own advice about not stressing, and Izzie stood in front of him, across from Jackson. Allison was sitting on a desk, and Izzie could see her hands shaking.

"I don't understand this. I don't understand why he left us and I can't stop my hands from shaking," Allison started freaking out.

"Hey, it's okay," Jackson said grabbing a hold of her hands.

"How are you not freaking out?" Allison asked Izzie.

"He's my brother, and I know he's going to do everything he can so that he can come back to you," Izzie replied, surprising herself at how honest her statement really was.

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid right?" Lydia asked suddenly, "it won't ignite if it wasn't sulfuric acid."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson snapped at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," Lydia said dropping the subject.

A couple minutes passed by in silence, which surprised Izzie since Stiles was in the room. Suddenly, Izzie felt a bunch of goose bumps all over her arms. She stared at them in confusion, as she wasn't cold, so they shouldn't have been there. But then she had a tingling feeling, an inkling in the back of her mind.

"Something isn't right," she whispered after she leaned over so Stiles would hear her.

As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, the teens in the room heard a strange sound, which Stiles and Izzie recognized to be a howl. Jackson grabbed the back of his neck, and dropped to his knees. He started screaming in pain, and Izzie looked to Stiles in a panic.

Izzie and Stiles saw the scratches in the back of his neck right before Lydia and Allison helped him to stand up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Seriously, I'm okay," Jackson said as soon as he was up.

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison replied.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked reaching his hand out to see. Jackson quickly slapped it away and gave him a cold glare.

"It's been there for days, and he won't tell me what happened," Lydia huffed, obviously not happy that Jackson wasn't talking to her.

"Like you really care," Jackson turned his glare onto his girlfriend.

"Could we please keep the arguing to a minimum?" Stiles asked, successfully shutting the two up.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now?" Allison asked.

"What was that?" Izzie asked, hearing something on the other side of the door. Everybody looked, and could see Scott through the glass.

"Scott!" Allison yelled, trying to open the door.

"Stop!" Lydia screeched after Allison yelled a couple more times, "Do you hear that? Listen."

The teens got quiet as they kept their ear out for what Lydia was hearing. They all ran to the window and simultaneously sighed in relief when they heard sirens coming towards them.

The following minutes after that went by as a blur in Izzie's mind. She remembered being in the classroom, and then she remembered being outside with Scott and Stiles, with the cops still walking around everywhere. Scott had explained everything to Stiles' dad, but the bodies were nowhere to be found, which really hurt his credibility.

"We survived man. We outlasted the alpha. That's a good thing, right?" Stiles asked as soon as his dad walked away.

"It walked passed us in the chemistry room. You don't think it heard us when we were in there?" Scott asked.

"Then how are we still alive?"

"It wants me in its pack, but first, I have to get rid of my old pack."

"Old pack?" Stiles asked.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia. You," Scott replied, pointing and moving his hand back in forth between the two.

"Define get rid of," Izzie asked, not even trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us," Stiles started.

"He wants me to do it," Scott said softly, turning away from his sister and best friend, "that's not even the worst part."

"There's something worse than that?" Izzie asked with narrow eyes.

"When he made me shift," Scott turned back around to face them, "I wanted to do it."

Izzie's breathing momentarily stopped, and she looked at her brother with wide eyes.

"I wanted to kill you," Scott's voice had so much sadness that it was almost too much for Izzie to take, "all of you."

The look of complete fear, and worry, and surprise on Izzie's face didn't go overlooked by Stiles.

Scott looked up, and when he did, his face gave away his surprise. Izzie and Stiles turned to see what he was looking at, and they all started walking to the ambulance where Deaton was getting treated.

"There you are," Deaton said, seeing them walk up.

"How did you," Scott trailed off.

"Get out? Not easily," Deaton answered, "but from what I've heard, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

"Let the EMTs do their job," the sheriff said, walking up to the three. Scott went to talk to Allison while Izzie just followed Stiles as he was getting pulled away from his dad.

"Please for the love of god, just stay here," the sheriff pleaded before walking away.

"Some night, huh?" Izzie asked with a humorless laugh.

"Best I've had in years," Stiles replied, obviously having the same attitude as Izzie at that exact moment.

"I have a question for you," Stiles asked after a short lived silence, "you knew something was going to happen right before we heard the alpha howled and Jackson freaked out. How?"

"I don't know," Izzie said hesitantly. She knew she wanted to tell Stiles what was going on with her, but she wasn't sure how to do it. "Things have been weird with me lately."

"It's been weird for all of us," Stiles started.

"No that's not what I mean. I mean yes, everything that's happened has been really weird, but there's something else. Well, maybe. It could turn out to be nothing at all, but right now it really seems like something," Izzie rambled on, still trying to figure out how to ask him for his help.

"Izzie you aren't making any sense."

"I know, I'm sorry," Izzie sighed, "I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams?" Stiles said slowly.

"Well, nightmares," Izzie said shortly, "and not just normal nightmares as a result of all this shit going on. They're different," Izzie started tangling her hands together, but it proved to be a bit difficult as they were shaking so much.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, starting to get concerned for the girl standing in front of him.

"At first I just ignored them; they were just stupid nightmares that didn't mean anything. But then, a couple of them started meaning something."

"Meaning something how?"

"Stiles, I'm scared of what's going on," Izzie's eyes filled with tears that immediately started falling. "I'm scared of the alpha, and I'm scared of these killings, and now I'm scared that if I go home that the alpha will make Scott kill me in my sleep or something."

"Hey, that's not going to happen," Stiles said in a soft voice.

"Those things scare have scared me for a while, but now these dreams are starting to scare me too. I'm so tired of being scared all the time," Izzie said quietly.

Stiles pulled Izzie into a hug and held her as she cried.

"I'll help you figure this all out. I promise," he whispered to her.

After Izzie begged her mom, and Stiles convinced his dad, Izzie was on her way to spend some time at Stiles' house.

Melissa was worried for her daughter, but all Izzie had to say to get her way what that she and Scott had a bad fight and she needed time to cool down.

Izzie wasn't going to condemn Scott for something he couldn't control, but she thought it was best if they spent some time apart for a little while. She was still worried about him, but she didn't need him to worry about her, which is why going to Stiles' house was the safest thing to do if she wanted to figure out why she's been having these dreams without Scott finding out.

**AN: So I know it's been a bit of a long wait, but I think the length of this chapter should make up for it, right? I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in a few days, but I'm moving into a different room in my house and I'm note sure how long it will take and how much time I will have for writing.** **Let me know how you liked the chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Izzie awoke with a gasp, and followed with a sigh while she sat up from her pile of blankets and pillows on Stiles' floor. He tried to get her to use the bed, but Izzie refused, telling him how much she tosses and turns while she sleeps.

Stiles was typing at his laptop, but he stopped what he was doing when he noticed Izzie was awake.

"How did you sleep?" Stiles ask, knowing she had a pretty restless night.

"Fine, all things considered," Izzie replied through her yawn.

"Any dreams?"

"Yeah. I think Derek might be alive," Izzie answered simply.

"Oh. Well, that's nice?" Stiles said, ending more as a question than a statement.

"I'm glad he's not dead, but he has to deal with this whole wanted for murder problem that Scott got him into. But never mind that, what are you doing?" Izzie asked pointing to Stiles' laptop and walking over to stand next to Stiles' chair.

"What's your opinion on witchy things?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it," Izzie said honestly, "why?"

"I've looked at a lot of websites. All of the ones that I'm sure are true have all said the same thing. When witches are born, they're born with their power, but not the ability to use it. It isn't something they can learn or force. They don't come into their powers until their mind and body decides it's ready. A witch will know they've begun to come into their powers when they start having dreams connected to the past, present, or future of those they have recently been surrounded by."

"There is no way I'm a witch," Izzie said when Stiles stopped talking.

"Yeah, and there was also no way that Scott was a werewolf. Think about it, after you came into contact with the alpha, you dreamed about spirals. After you were in the Hale house, you had a dream where you were in the fire, and that's how you found out about Peter. And just now, you told me that you know Derek is alive, when you're the one that got a good look at his 'dead' body. Do you have any better explanations?"

"If this were the case," Izzie began, still unsure, "how did my mind and body decide I was ready to get these powers?"

"There are tons of different things that could have influenced that. My guess would be it was because you came into contact with all this supernatural crap that has blessed us with its presence."

"I guess that would kind of make sense," Izzie said softly, "this is so weird."

"There will now always be a truth when Mrs. McCall says her kids are special," Stiles said more to himself than Izzie, "can you imagine the look on Scott's face when we tell him this?"

"I don't want him to know," Izzie said instantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look Stiles, as practical as this might sound for our situation, there's still a chance it might be wrong. I don't want to tell Scott something, and then turn around and tell him we were wrong."

"But what if we're right?"

"Then I still don't want him to know. Right now, he needs to focus on the alpha issue. When that's all sorted out, then I'll tell him. But until then, you have to promise me you won't say anything to him."

"Izzie," Stiles rubbed his head while he tried to think about what to do.

"Please Stiles," Izzie pleaded, "I don't want him to be distracted by this right now."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Oh, god," Izzie muttered, worried for what he was going to have her do.

"Since Allison dumped him last night, you and I are going to take Scott and get him drunk tonight."

"That's it?" Izzie asked, expecting it to be something horrible.

"Until I can think of something better," Stiles smiled, while Izzie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Scott asked impatiently.

"You'll see," Izzie and Stiles replied together.

"We really shouldn't be out here. Our mom is in constant state of freak out since what happened at the school. And it doesn't help that Izzie won't come home."

"Chill, Scott. I'm coming home tonight after we're done here," Izzie said, following behind Stiles.

"And at least your mom isn't the sheriff," Stiles remarked.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked, still impatient.

"Yes. When you best friend gets dumped-"

"I wasn't dumped. We're just taking a break," Scott interrupted.

"Okay, well when your best friend's girlfriend says their taking a break, you get your best friend drunk," Stiles smirked, pointing to the bottle of Jack in Izzie's hand, which she held up with a smile.

Half a bottle later, Stiles and Izzie were giggling buffoons, while Scott was staring off into space like the normal angsty teenager he wish he could be. Stiles and Izzie were laying on the ground, next to the rock Scott was sitting on.

"You know, she's just one girl," Stiles slurred out, "there's so many other girls in the sea."

"Fish, Stiles. It's fish," Izzie slurred followed by a giggle. She was a very happy-go-lucky drunk.

"What about fish?" Stiles looked confused.

"The saying is fish in the sea," Scott said from where he was sitting.

"Look, why are we talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls, especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes, and 5'3."

"Like Lydia?" Scott offered.

"How did you know he was talking about Lydia?" Izzie asked, looking up at Scott, "Hey did the bite give you mind reading powers too? That's so cool, quick quick, what am I thinking?" Izzie said, proud of this revelation she thought she found. Scott just shook his head, remembering why Izzie was never supposed to get drunk.

"Hey, why are we talking about, about, what were we talking about?" Stiles asked.

"Why aren't you happy?" Izzie pouted.

"Yeah, here, take a drink," Stiles said while attempting to hand Scott the bottle.

"I don't want any more."

"You're not drunk? Maybe your new werewolf metabolism is too fast for you to get drunk?" Stiles reasoned. At least his drunken theories made a whole lot more sense than Izzie's.

"So wolves can't get drunk?" Izzie pondered, "Are we drunk?" she asked.

"You guys are wasted," Scott replied.

Stiles and Izzie cheered, tried to do a fist bump, and failed epically, which brought more giggles out of the two. The giggling stopped when they noticed that Scott still wasn't happy.

"Come on man, I know it hurts. Well I don't know, but anyway, as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse," Stiles slurred out, causing another giggle fit.

"That didn't make any sense," Izzie said in between giggles. She reached across Stiles, trying to grab the bottle for another drink, but before she could reach it, somebody else snagged it away. Izzie looked up to see two men standing in front of them.

"Look at the little bitches getting their drink on," the unidentified man said.

"Give it back," Scott snapped at him.

"What's that little man?" the man patronized.

"I think he wants a drink," the other man said.

"I want the bottle," Scott said, beginning to get angry.

"Scott, I think we should just leave," Izzie said, beginning to sober up.

"You guys brought me here to get drunk. I'm not drunk yet," Scott said with a glare. The man with the bottle snorted before taking a swig of the drink.

"Give me the bottle," Scott said, walking over to the man and standing in front of him. The man shook his head and looked amused.

"Give me the bottle of jack," Scott growled out. The man's facial expression changed from amusement to fear.

Stiles and Izzie saw the claws growing from Scott's fingers, and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Scott," Stiles said, warning in his voice. Scott grabbed the bottle, threw it at a nearby tree, and watches as the two men scurried away.

"Please tell me that was because of the break up?" Stiles asked as they started making their way back to the jeep, "or because tomorrow's the full moon?"

Scott didn't answer, he just opened the door to the jeep, and watched while Izzie clambered her way into the back.

"We're going home now, yeah?" Stiles asked before passing out into his seat. So the two weren't as sober as they should have been. But they weren't nearly as drunk as they were just a few minutes ago.

* * *

On Monday morning, when Melissa asked if Izzie wanted to stay home from school, she was quick to say yes. It wasn't that she was scared to go back there, she just didn't want to hear what make believe stories people were going to have about what happened.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Melissa asked, feeling guilty as she was getting ready to leave for work.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Izzie said for the umpteenth time.

"I picked up an extra shift, so I'll only be home for a couple of hours tonight before I leave again."

"Scott and I will manage the night without you."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I promise. Now go before you're late," Izzie said walking her mom to the door.

Izzie let out a breath when she locked the door after her mom walked out. She didn't mind being alone, but with the full moon looming in, she was a bit on edge. But it was nothing new. Izzie couldn't remember the last time she was completely relaxed. She's been in a constant state of stress since Scott got bit. If there wasn't something going on with her brother, then she was having dreams that kept her from getting the sleep that she desperately needed.

She went into the kitchen and started searching around for something to eat. She would have just settled for cereal, but of course the milk had reached its expiration date. She started digging through the cabinets, looking for something to stop the ugly sound coming from her stomach. She started grumbling to herself about not having any food to eat, and grabbed a granola bar. She stopped in her tracks when she heard noises coming from upstairs.

Izzie could feel her heart rate pick up as she slowly walked up the stairs to see what it was. She knew curiosity killed the cat, but she would rather know what it was than stay downstairs all day convincing herself of the worst possible thing. However, she wasn't willing to look in any room other than her own. She held her breath as she walked past Scott's room, and she let it out when she got to hers and saw nothing. She turned around to close her door, and jumped when she saw Derek standing in the hallway.

"Holy hell. Jesus Derek, you scared the shit out of me," Izzie said holding a hand over her heart. They both just stood there for a couple of seconds, and once her heart calmed down, Izzie launched herself into Derek, giving him a hug. He let out a quiet "oof" at the unexpected weight hitting him, but he didn't push her away. To Izzie's surprise, after a little hesitation, Derek wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug,

"I thought you died," she said quietly. She knew from her dream that Derek was still alive, but actually seeing him in real life made her feel a whole lot better, "how are you not dead?" she asked pulling away from him.

"I healed," he said simply, walking into her room.

"I can see that," Izzie replied, annoyed at his lack of a response, though it shouldn't be anything new to her.

"I wasn't exactly conscious the whole time, so I need you to tell me what happened at the school."

"The alpha killed the janitor. Somehow Allison, Lydia, and Jackson ended up there, and the alpha chased us every which direction. Scott had gone to get the janitor's keys so we could unlock a door to the roof, but the alpha made him shift before he could get back," Izzie had started listing off the important things that happened.

"Did he hurt anyone?"

"No, but he wanted to," Izzie said quietly, "he said that the alpha wants him to kill all of us off before he officially becomes part of its pack."

"How did he manage not to do it?"

"The cops showed up just before he could get into the classroom we were in. I think it distracted him enough to change back, but I could be wrong," Izzie said with a shrug.

Derek nodded, but he didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you go to school?" he asked, after a few minutes had gone by.

"I didn't want to see Scott pine over Allison all day; did I mention she broke up with him? And I really didn't want to hear people talk about what happened as if they were the ones that were there."

"Is that all you came here for?" Izzie asked when there were a few more minutes of silence.

"No."

Izzie waited for him to expand his answer, and took a deep breath when he didn't.

"Then what else did you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he said slowly.

Before Derek's words even registered in Izzie's head, he was gone.

**AN: So I think this is the fastest I've updated since the first week I uploaded this story. Getting my new room set up didn't take nearly as much time as I thought it would, and since that's all I had planned on doing the last few days, if gave me extra time to write. I don't know if the next chapter will be out as quick, but I am in the middle of writing the next one right now, so fingers crossed. You're reviews always push me to write faster, so let me know how you like the story. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

After staring at the spot Derek had been standing in, Izzie went about her day like any other teenager would who stays home from school. She watched tv, surfed on the internet, and ignored the homework that she had fallen behind on. When Melissa came home from her first shift of the day, she and Izzie proceeded to watch some cheesy movie that she picked up on her way home.

"I wonder where Scott is," Melissa said while she was getting ready to leave again.

"He'll probably be home soon," Izzie replied already half way up the stairs.

When she got to her room, Izzie grabbed her laptop, plopped on her bed, and started playing a game of solitaire, due to the fact that she was too bored to think of anything else to do. She didn't even look away from her screen when her door opened and Stiles walked right in. She had gotten used to his lack of knocking skills.

"So, Hermione, are you going to help me out with Scott tonight?" Stiles asked, causing Izzie to look up at him with narrowed eyes.

"That wasn't funny."

"Really? Because I thought it was hilarious. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" Izzie asked, closing her laptop and getting off of her bed.

"I don't like this negativity coming from you."

"Shut up Stiles."

"Rude."

"You still love me anyway," Izzie said with a smile.

"Scott's my best friend. I have to by default."

"Rude," Izzie said, mocking Stiles earlier tone of voice, "So what exactly are we going to do?" Izzie asked as Stiles opened the door to Scott's room and turned the light on.

"Oh my god," Stiles yelled seeing Scott sitting in his chair in the corner like a creeper.

"When did you get here?" Izzie asked confused.

"Yeah, your mom said you weren't home yet."

"I came in through the window," Scott replied. Izzie noticed that his voice sounded a bit odd.

"Because that's not strange at all," Izzie muttered.

"Let's just get this thing set up," Stiles said, bending down to open up the duffel bag he had brought with him, "I want you to see what I got."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight," Scott said, causing Stiles to stop what he was doing.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Izzie said.

"You have this serial killer look in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's just the full moon," Stiles said, completely on board with what Izzie was saying.

"I'm fine. You should go now," Scott said, his voice sounding as creepy as his eyes looked.

"Scott why don't you just look in the bag and see what Stiles got," Izzie began, "either you use it or you don't, but at least you had an option."

Scott stood up slowly, and walked over to the bag. Izzie had never seen Scott look so menacing before, and she would be lying if she said it didn't freak her out the tiniest bit. Scott reached into the bag, and grabbed a handful of the chain that was in it. He looked at it, then glared up at Stiles.

"You think I'm going let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott asked, dropping the chains.

"Actually no," Stiles said right before he lunged, grabbing Scott's arm and handcuffing him to the radiator that was under the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled, looking up with puppy eyes.

"Protecting you from yourself. And for payback, for making out with Lydia," Stiles glared.

"He did what?" Izzie screeched. This is why she doesn't like to skip entire days of school. She always misses something important.

Stiles pulled Izzie out of the room to get away from the many faces that Scott was making at them.

"Yeah, because of this full moon mojo, Scott figured out he could smell emotions. I told him to see if there was any chance that Lydia was attracted to me, and instead he thought it would be okay to make out with her."

"He wouldn't do that to you. Not unless he wasn't in his right mind."

"I know, but it doesn't mean it doesn't bother me. Like I said, a lot of all this is payback," Stiles said, pulling out a dog bowl that had Scott's name on it.

"Seriously?" Izzie asked, "Just because he deserves it doesn't make it any less childish."

"I never claimed it wasn't," Stiles said walking back into Scott's room.

Izzie stayed in the hall, and closed her eyes when she saw heard the dish hit the door, and Scott say he was going to kill Stiles. She wasn't expecting this night to be easy, but she thought Scott was going to have more control than what he was showing. It got worse when Stiles finished yelling at him, and Scott decided to tell him all about the kiss with Lydia.

Stiles walked out of the room, and slid down the wall, sitting next to Izzie. They both just sat there as Scott continued to talk about Lydia. After a few minutes, he had stopped talking, and they could hear the handcuff clanking against the radiator, signifying that Scott as trying to get out.

"Stiles please let me out," Scott said, his voice going back to normal, "it's the full moon I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose."

Stiles looked to Izzie in desperation. He wanted to let Scott out and Izzie shook her head, as if reading his mind.

"Izzie please," Scott said, switching gears, "it's starting to hurt. Why are you letting Stiles do this to me?"

Izzie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to ignore the words her brother was saying. She knew he still wasn't himself.

"It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. Its Allison breaking up with me, I know it's not just taking a break, and it's killing me. Please, just let me out."

"We can't," Stiles said quietly.

Instead of hearing a reply, the two heard Scott start to yell out in pain. Stiles put his hand over his ears to help drown it out, while Izzie clasped her hands together so hard that they began to shake. They heard a growl, and then looked at each other when they heard silence.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles called out.

Stiles opened the door, and gritted his teeth together when the only thing he saw were bloody handcuffs. Stiles ran out of the room, and Izzie grabbed her phone and dialed Derek's number.

"Come on, pick up," Izzie said when it kept ringing.

"Hello?" Derek finally picked up.

"Derek, Scott's gone," Izzie said frantically, catching up to Stiles.

"What?"

"Scott's gone. We had him locked up, but he shifted and got away. You have to find him," Izzie begged.

"Where would he be?"

"I don't know! You're the werewolf; you'll be able to sniff him out faster than we can look for him."

"Izzie, calm down, I'll find him."

"You have to hurry. If he finds somebody before you find him, I don't think he has enough control to keep from killing them," Izzie said before hanging up the phone. She hopped into Stiles' jeep and he took off driving.

"Derek will find him," Izzie said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw it. I just don't know if it's before or after something bad happens."

"So that's your third dream, and the third time it's meant something."

Izzie was about to correct him, saying it was the fourth dream, but then she remembered she didn't tell him about the dream with Peter Hale raising his finger at the hospital. She wasn't sure what the significance of it was, so she didn't want to mention it to him at the time.

"Only three times. Still not enough to support your theory," Izzie crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you're starting to trust them. You're sure Derek will find Scott because you saw it. How can you trust it, if you're so sure it isn't true?" Stiles argued.

"Can we not have this discussion right now?" Izzie asked.

"You know I'm right," Stiles said smugly, while Izzie just huffed.

They drove in silence for a little while until Izzie saw flashing lights in front of them.

"Stiles, look," she said pointing at it.

Stiles pulled up to the scene, and jumped out of the jeep, barely registering that Izzie said she would wait there.

Izzie sat in the jeep as she watched Stiles look around, and finally find his dad. She smiled when she saw the two hug. She felt her phone vibrate, and she saw that she had a text from Derek.

_Found him – D_

Even though she knew he would, she was relieved to hear that it happened so quickly. She looked over out the driver's window and gasped when she saw Chris Argent, and the lady hunter from Derek's house pull up further away from the scene. She watched as the two talked, and quickly ducked down when the woman looked out her window, right in Izzie's direction. Izzie might not know too much about the hunters, but she did know she didn't want to come into contact with that lady again. The one time was scary enough, and Izzie really didn't care to have a rerun of what happened last time.

**AN: Another chapter! I know it's not as long as the others (but it's not the shortest either), but I really just wanted to be done with this episode. I had a few issues trying to figure out how to fit Izzie in to it, but I think I did an okay job. **

**So I want to thank everybody who's reviewing and alerting this story. I've gotten so much more good feedback than I was expecting and it makes me so happy. I have a pretty good outline for what I want to write out for the rest of this season, so there shouldn't be too long of a wait in between updates. I'm aiming to have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest.**

**As always, I look forward to reading your reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Scott come on, I can drive faster than this," Izzie complained from the back of Derek's Camaro. She still wasn't sure how she had gotten roped into being involved in a car chase with scary hunter lady, who she finally figured out was Kate Argent.

"Faster?" Scott asked looking through the rear view mirror.

"Much faster," Stiles replied after turning around to see Kate right behind them. Izzie lurched forward as Scott planted his foot on the gas pedal.

"Why do I always get stuck sitting in the back?" Izzie continued to complain.

"I could have left you at home," Scott said, successfully getting Izzie to shut up for the time being.

"Scott I don't think you're getting the concept of a car chase," Stiles said, seeing Kate following close behind them

"If I go any faster I'll kill us."

"Well if you don't go faster then they're going to kill us," Stiles yelled.

"If I'm going to die, I'd like it to be a normal death," Izzie said from her spot in the back.

"How would you get a normal death out of all this?" Stiles asked, turning around to look at her, and keep an eye on Kate.

"People die in car crashes all the time," Izzie replied.

"They don't crash because they're speeding away from crazy hunters."

"Let me live my fantasy," Izzie yelled, hitting Stiles on the forehead. Afterwards, the phrase "Should have had a V8" came to mind.

"That was not necessary," Stiles mumbled.

"Sorry," Izzie said sheepishly, "hey, we lost her," she said when she looked behind her.

When Stiles noticed this, he turned his radio on to see where Derek was. They were only a few turns away, and they got there just in time before Argent could start shooting at Derek.

"Get in," Stiles yelled while flailing into the back of the car, pushing Izzie out of the middle and behind Scott.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked angrily.

"Damn it, I had him," Derek yelled.

"The alpha?" Stiles asked, leaning forward in the middle seat.

"Yes. He was right in front of me then the freaking police showed up."

"They're just doing their jobs," Stiles defended, earning a scary glare from Derek.

"I don't think you're helping," Izzie said.

"Yeah, thanks to someone making me the most wanted fugitive in the state," Derek said, moving his glare onto Scott. Izzie took joy in the fact that she was the only one Derek wasn't annoyed with.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked.

"No," Izzie mumbled.

"I know I made a dumbass mistake," Scott continued.

"You're telling me," Izzie continued to mumble, causing Derek to slightly smirk.

"Alright," Stiles yelled, hoping to avoid another argument between the twins, "how did you find him?" Instead of answering, Derek just shook his head.

"Can you try to trust us for just half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, all of us," Stiles said, getting another glare from Derek.

"Okay, just Scott," Stiles said, but was still getting a glare from Derek.

"Okay, how about just her then?" Stiles said pointing to Izzie. Derek's glare lightened up just the tiniest bit, "I'll be back here."

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris," Derek explained.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet," Izzie could tell Derek was annoyed that he didn't know everything he needed to know.

"What was the second?" Izzie asked.

"It was some kind of symbol," Derek said, pulling out a small piece of paper with a drawing on it.

"Of course," Izzie said rolling her eyes. She had been around Allison enough to know it was her necklace, and Scott's reaction said he was thinking the same thing.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.

"I've seen it before, on a necklace." Scott answered.

"It's Allison's necklace," Izzie said when Scott didn't say any more.

* * *

"How am I supposed to get it?" Scott asked as they walked into school.

"Just go up to her and say 'hey Allison, let me borrow your necklace'," Stiles replied, causing Izzie to snort.

"Like that will work."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles suggested, looking at Izzie who was smiling innocently.

"Because she won't talk to me," Scott said desperately, "what if she only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease back into it. Remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace."

"That won't work either," Izzie said, "stop thinking about Allison in the shower," she said when she saw the look on Scott's face.

"Okay look, get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, and get Allison back. In that order," Stiles said before he and Izzie walked away.

After Stiles was sure Scott wouldn't be able to hear them, he turned to Izzie.

"So how have your dreams been?" Stiles asked.

"Nonexistent. I haven't had one since I saw that Derek was alive. Maybe you were wrong?" Izzie shrugged.

"No. I'm positive that there's some witchery going on here. I'm just not completely sure what yet. Has anything else happened, other than dreams?"

"Not really," Izzie said, avoiding looking at Stiles.

"Izzie," Stiles said, noticing how she looked away from him.

"I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling is all."

"Define what your bad feeling is."

"I just feel like something really bad is going to happen. Soon."

"Well I have that feeling all the time," Stiles tried to rationalize, hoping Izzie would disagree. Stiles knew that pushing the witch theory wasn't going to work. She had to come into it on her own terms.

"But you haven't had dreams of the future," Izzie responded, which was exactly what Stiles wanted to hear.

"Good point. So note to self: be more prepared for bad supernatural happenings."

"You know, I just thought of something," Izzie said, coming to a stop.

"This can't be good," Stiles said with his usual sarcasm.

"No, seriously. Somebody's helping the alpha."

"What do you mean?"

"When Allison got the text to come to the school, the alpha was busy chasing us around the school. So how did Allison get the text?"

"So you're saying that Deaton is getting help."

"Deaton isn't the alpha," Izzie said quickly, "don't ask me how I know because I just do."

"Izzie are you sure? I mean it works out too perfectly who he went missing right as the alpha appeared."

"I know," Izzie sighed, "but think about it. If he was really in his alpha form, wouldn't he have been healed from the injuries Derek gave him?"

"I didn't even think about that. So if we find out who's helping the alpha, then we can find out who it is," Stiles said getting excited.

"How are we going to figure out where the text came from?" Izzie asked.

"Leave that to me," Stiles said when the bell rang, "we'll talk more about it later."

Izzie was happily falling asleep in her class when her phone buzzed. The bell rang, before she could read the text. As soon as her things were put away, she opened the text that she had gotten from Stiles.

_I think I found your bad feeling _

Izzie was confused by the text, and quickly went to look for Scott and Stiles. She practically ran into them, and she looked at Stiles wondering what was going on.

"Jackson knows," Scott said to Izzie.

"You have got to be kidding me," Izzie said while looking at the boys.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea," Scott replied. He had never thought about what would happen if somebody found out, and the idea freaked him out.

"Did he say it out loud? The word, werewolf," Stiles asked him. Scott looked all around him as if somebody might be listening when Stiles said werewolf.

"Scott, chill. Nobody's paying any attention to us," Izzie said. Scott took a deep breath before answering Stiles' question.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly."

"Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. It's not like he has any proof right? And who would believe him anyway?" Stiles asked.

"How about Allison's father?" Scott hissed.

"Okay, this is bad," Izzie said.

"I need the cure. Like right now."

"Does he even know about Allison's father?" Stiles wondered.

"I don't know."

"Okay, where's Derek at?" Stiles asked. He and Scott both looked at Izzie.

"He's hiding. Like you told him to," Izzie said slowly, "Why'd you both look at me?" Izzie asked, not really caring for an answer.

"Why?" Scott asked Stiles.

"I have a plan. It's going to take some time though," Stiles looked at Izzie, telling her that the plan had to do with what they talked about earlier.

"We have that game tonight. Quarter finals. And it's your first game," Scott said.

"I know. Do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asked.

"She's in my next class," is all Scott said.

"Get the necklace," Stiles said before walking away.

Izzie just shook her head. She didn't need to have weird psychic abilities to know that Scott wasn't going to get the necklace from her.

Classes went by and soon, it was time for lunch. Lunch was always Izzie's favorite class period of the day. The reason would change just about every day, but today, she just really wanted to hear about Scott's failed attempt at getting Allison's necklace.

Scott and Izzie were sitting across from each other in silence, waiting for Stiles to show up.

"So did you get the necklace?" Stiles asked when he clambered in to sit next to Scott.

"No," Izzie said smugly, before Scott could answer.

"I'm ignoring you right now," Scott said to Izzie before turning to Stiles, "not exactly."

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all," Scott answered dejectedly.

"So she's not giving you the necklace?" Stiles asked with a mouthful of food.

"She's not giving me the necklace," Scott snapped.

"Did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic," Scott replied.

"Hey," Izzie protested at Scott's remark about girls, "we wouldn't be so psychotic if guys we liked stopped turning out to be dumbasses."

"Okay, so if Allison is psychotic because of the dumbass that is Scott, then what's your excuse? I've never seen you complain about Derek being a dumbass," Stiles said.

"What does Derek have to do with anything?" Izzie asked genuinely confused, the boys let her think about it for a couple of seconds before it finally clicked in her head. Once she realized what they were getting at, she burst out in laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Sounds like somebody's in denial about her little crush," Stiles said, enjoying the looks he was getting from the twins.

"I don't have a crush on Derek," Izzie said once her laughter calmed down.

"You better not," Scott said, not in any mood to be on this topic.

"Come on Iz, it's not like I'm completely blind here."

"Okay, can we change the subject, this is kind of uncomfortable," Izzie said. She didn't have a crush on Derek. At least, she didn't think so. Now she was questioning herself and it was all Stiles' fault. She was positive that she didn't have a crush. But even if she did, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it to Scott and Stiles. "Why don't you just steal the necklace?"

"Can't we just get to Harris?" Scott asked, not liking the idea of stealing from an Argent.

"Can't. He's under 24 hour detail. The necklace is our only option."

"He's watching us," Scott suddenly said when he looked up past Izzie to see Jackson.

"Because that's not creepy at all," Izzie said.

Scott cringed and looked down at his tray.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson's talking to me; he knows I can hear him. Talk to me, just pretend that everything's normal," Scott said quickly.

Izzie and Stiles flailed their hands and looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Say something," Scott hissed at the two.

"I can't think of anything," Izzie said at the same time that Stiles said "my mind's blank."

"_You're_ mind's blank? You can't think of anything?" Scott asked to Stiles.

"Not under this pressure," Stiles said apprehensively.

Stiles and Izzie watched as Scott reacted to whatever it was that Jackson was saying. His hand was crushing the water bottle he was holding before he finally moved his hands to hold the tray. His hands started shaking even worse, and after a few seconds the tray broke. The cafeteria got dead quiet as their attention turned towards Scott.

This was bad. Izzie knew it was one of the worse things that could have been going on along with the alpha. Despite that, her bad feeling was still there, and she knew something worse was still coming.

**AN: So...reviews? **


	17. Chapter 17

After school, since Scott had to figure out where to get the necklace, Izzie hitched a ride with Stiles. It was during this time, that Stiles decided to fill Izzie in on the plan he had come up with.

"Danny's coming over to do lab work," Stiles began.

"And that's important because?" Izzie dragged out the last word waiting for Stiles to answer.

"He can trace where the text came from. So he comes over, he traces the text, and we figure out who the alpha is."

"That sounds good, but you forgot about the part where Danny kinda hates you," Izzie pointed out.

"But he doesn't hate you," Stiles said, hinting that Izzie was going to be a big help in moving things forward.

"He doesn't particularly like me either."

"If we tag team him, there's no way he won't do it," Stiles said positively.

"Well it's the only plan we've got so far, so we'll just have to make it work."

They got to Stiles house and before she could even wave at his dad, he pulled her up the stairs.

"Yeah because that doesn't look suspicious at all," Izzie said when Stiles pulled her into his room and he went over to his laptop. Izzie shut the door and shook her head when she saw Derek standing in the room.

"Hey Stiles," John yelled out before Izzie would say anything.

"Yo Da-Derek," Stiles stuttered out, causing Izzie to hit her forehead with her hand.

Derek quickly brought a finger to his mouth, telling Stiles not to say anything, and then motioned for him to get rid of his dad. Stiles rushed to the door, and Izzie just walked over to the laptop and sat down. When Stiles closed the door, Derek was right behind him, and slammed him in to the wall.

"If you say one word," Derek began to threat to Stiles.

"You mean something like 'hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?' Yeah that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house my rules buddy," Stiles said hitting him on the shoulder.

Derek nodded his head before backing up, and fixing Stiles' jacket. Izzie laughed when Derek moved his head quickly, successfully scaring the crap out of Stiles.

"Oh like it wouldn't have scared you," Stiles grumbled out at her.

"Unlike you, I'm not scared of him," Izzie said amused with Stiles comment.

"Is Scott getting the necklace?" Derek asked once Stiles had sat down next to Izzie.

"No, he's still working on it. But there's something else we can try," Stiles answered, looking to Izzie to explain what they were getting ready to do.

"When we were locked in the school, Allison got a text from Scott telling her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked, not sure why that was important.

"So," Izzie said rolling her eyes, "Scott wasn't the one who sent it."

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"We can't," Stiles answered, "but I know somebody who can."

About an hour later, Danny showed up, and when Stiles asked him to trace the text, he was having none of it.

"I came here to do lab work," Danny said, "that's what lab partners do."

"And we will, as soon as you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how?"

"I read your arrest report," Stiles said sheepishly.

"Stiles," Izzie hissed at him. She knew she shouldn't have been nearly as surprised by this information as she was.

"I was thirteen. They dropped the charges," Danny said defensively, "we're doing lab work."

"Oh my god. A little help here?" Stiles said to Izzie.

"Danny, if I were to ask you to do it, the answer would still be no, right?" Izzie asked Danny.

"Yep," he replied shortly.

"Darn. Well, I tried," Izzie said picking at her nails in boredom.

"Who is he again?" Danny asked, finally sitting down next to Stiles.

"My cousin. Miguel," Stiles answered, causing both Izzie and Derek to look up at him.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"He has bad nose bleeds," Izzie answered when Stiles briefly paused.

"Hey Miguel, didn't I tell you to change into one of my shirts?" Stiles said, pointedly looking at Derek to do what he said.

Derek slammed his book closed and took off his shirt. She stared while he looked for a shirt, but turned around before she could get caught.

"Stiles," Derek said getting everybody's attention, "this, no fit."

At this point it was hard to tell whether it was Danny or Izzie who was staring the hardest.

"Then try something else on," Stiles said in frustration. When he saw Danny staring, the most wonderful idea was planted into his head.

"That one looks pretty good, what do you think Danny?" Stiles said, Izzie catching on to what he was doing.

"Huh?" Danny said.

"What do you think of the shirt?"

"It," Danny paused, "it's not really his color."

Derek glared at Stiles before taking his shirt off again. Stiles turned back to Danny, knowing that his new found plan had worked.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy," Stiles said smugly.

"You're a horrible person."

"I've been telling him that for years," Izzie said from where she was sitting.

"Anyway, about that text," Stiles started but was cut off by Derek.

"Stiles, none of these fit," Derek said angrily.

Danny smiled before saying what he needed to trace the text. Izzie was very amused, and was trying not to laugh. But all amusement went away when Stiles shoved a piece of paper in her hands.

_Still going to stick to the whole no crush on Derek thing?_

Izzie glared up at Stiles before crumbling up the piece of paper. Okay so maybe she was wrong before. Maybe she had a little teeny tiny crush on Derek. But she wasn't going to let that become the focus point of her life.

After a while of spinning around in her chair due to boredom, Danny finally figured out where the text was from.

"There. It came from a computer. This one," Danny said pointing at the screen. Izzie looked at the screen and became confused when she saw her mother's name.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, glancing over at Izzie.

"No, no, no. That can't be right," Stiles said quickly.

"This doesn't make any sense," Izzie said quietly.

"I traced your text; can we get to work now?" Danny asked.

"Stiles, I'm going to go raid your kitchen. I'm starving," Izzie said, getting up from her chair.

"If you find my dad's stash eat as much as you can," Stiles said as she walked out the door.

She went to the kitchen like she said she would, but instead of looking for food, she just paced around. She tried to figure out an explanation that would help everything make sense. But she grew more and more frustrated as she couldn't think of one.

"Are you okay?" Izzie heard Derek ask from behind her. She used her hands to lean up against the counter, her back still facing him.

"I'm confused," Izzie answered, "I don't understand how that text could have come from my mom's computer. It just doesn't make any sense."

"We'll figure this out," Izzie noticed that Derek's voice was a whole lot closer than before. Izzie turned around to see Derek standing right in front of her.

"I just want this all to end already," Izzie sighed looking at the ground.

"It will soon. Stiles is rushing through whatever homework they need to do, and as soon as they're finished we're going to go to the hospital."

"Do you remember back in the car, when Stiles was telling you to trust all of us, and you only agreed when he said to trust me?" Izzie said looking up, "Do you trust me, or were you just trying to get him to shut up?"

"I trust you more than those two," Derek answered. Izzie knew that the answer she just heard was the politest form of a no. But that didn't deter her from what she was wanted to ask.

"Is there really a cure for Scott?" Izzie asked. Derek didn't answer for a long time, and that right there is what spoke the truth.

"No," he finally did say, "but he was starting to lose the little bit of control he had. He needed some form of hope that he could hold onto."

"So what's going to happen when you find the alpha?"

"I don't know yet," Derek sad honestly.

Izzie could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and she knew that they would soon be leaving. As soon as Danny left, Derek, Stiles, and Izzie were all in the jeep and on the way to the hospital. While they were driving, Scott sent a picture of Allison's necklace to Stiles. He showed it to Derek and they agreed that it was exactly what they were looking for. When they pulled up to the hospital, Stiles' phone started ringing with Scott's ringtone. Stiles put it on speaker, and Izzie listened as Scott told them there was nothing on the necklace other than the symbols on the front.

"Where are you?" Scott finally asked, "You won't play if you aren't here to start."

"I know. Look if you see my dad, tell him I'm going to be a little bit late," Stiles said before hanging up.

"You're not gonna make it," Derek said.

"I know," Stiles sighed sadly.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"And we won't tell him until we find out the truth," Izzie said from the back of the jeep.

"Oh, and one more thing," Derek said looking at Stiles. Stiles went to answer, but he couldn't due to the fact his face was slammed into the steering wheel.

"That looked painful," Izzie said with a wince.

"What the hell-" Stiles started.

"You know what that was for. Go," Derek said while Stiles glared at him, "Go!" he yelled when Stiles didn't move.

Izzie hopped out from the back and walked with Stiles into the hospital.

"So did you enjoy your alone time?" Stiles teased when they got inside the hospital.

"Okay number one: nothing even happened. And number two: this is so not the time to be talking about this."

"But you finally admit that you like him," Stiles stated.

"Can we just focus on finding my mom? Please?" Izzie pleaded.

After walking every which direction, the teens called Derek, unable to find Melissa.

"We can't find her," Stiles said when Derek answered.

"Well ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my Uncle," Derek replied as the two walked into Peter's room, only to find it empty. Izzie looked at the room in confusion. It wasn't like Derek's uncle could have gotten up and walked away. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Izzie flashed back to that dream she had. Her eyes widened when she finally realized what it meant.

"Stiles," Izzie tried to get his attention, but her voice wasn't coming out as loud as she needed it to.

"Yeah well he's not here either," Stiles said, genuinely not hearing Izzie.

"What?" Derek yelled.

"He's not here, he's gone."

"Stiles," Izzie tried again, finally getting his attention. He was confused by the look on Izzie's face, but got distracted when Derek started yelling.

"You guys have to get out of there right now! It's him! He's the alpha!" Derek yelled, and Izzie's face suddenly made sense to him.

"I think _this _is what my bad feeling was," Izzie said as the two backed out of the room. Izzie grabbed on to Stiles' arm when they saw Peter standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to guess Stiles," Peter said pointing to the boy, "and Izzie," he said moving his hand over.

Izzie pulled on Stiles' arm and started to walk in the opposite direction, but was cut off by Jennifer.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over," she said to the teens menacingly.

Stiles looked back and forth between Jennifer and Peter, all the while stuttering out the things that now all made sense.

"Oh my god we're gonna die," Stiles whined with a pained expression.

"I thought you were always the positive thinker between the two of us," Izzie said quietly.

Izzie could feel a sigh of relief bubbling within her when she saw Derek knock the nurse out.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse," Peter said in a disapproving manner.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way," Derek said to the teens standing in front of them.

They both flailed away and tried their best to get away from what was about to happen.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? That I would kill my own family?" Peter asked. Derek replied by showing his fangs, and the fight was on.

Stiles and Izzie crawled away, but were still able to watch what was going on.

"Stiles, there's something I have to tell you," Izzie whispered. The werewolves were too caught up in what they were doing to pay attention to anything Stiles and Izzie talked about.

"I think it can wait," Stiles hissed back to her.

"There was a dream I didn't tell you about," she whispered hesitantly.

"Please tell me it had nothing to do with this."

"Well not this exactly. Before we got locked in the school, I had a dream, and Peter moved while he was in his wheelchair."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Stiles hissed angrily.

"Because I didn't know what it meant. I understood the dreams I told you about, but I didn't understand that one, so I didn't want to tell you."

"Dammit Izzie we could have known it was Peter a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Izzie whispered, "do you hear that? The fighting stopped."

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked when she started to move away from where they had been hiding.

"I'm going to see what happened."

Izzie walked over to where she heard the glass break. She gasped when she saw Peter flip a mirror and his burns disappeared. He looked exactly like he did the first time she saw him. She stepped back and listened in while Peter explained to Derek what had been going through his mind.

**AN: As requested, there was more Derek in this chapter. Let me know how you liked it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Izzie listened as Peter told Derek that killing Laura was a mistake, that he wasn't in control at the time when it happened. Izzie didn't believe a word of it. But somehow, Derek did.

"Derek, you can't seriously believe that he's telling the truth," Izzie said making her presence known.

"This is none of your concern, Izzie," Derek said stiffly.

"The hell it isn't. He bit my brother, he attacked me at the video store, he almost killed you at the school, and then he almost made Scott kill me and all of his friends. Are you forgetting about all these little details?" Izzie asked, astounded.

"She's quite the spunky one, isn't she?" Peter asked in amusement, taking a step towards Izzie. Izzie took a step back away from him, and Peter smiled a devious smile. "Why don't the three of us take a little walk?" Peter suggested, making his way in the direction of the exit.

Izzie stayed standing where she was until Derek grabbed her hand and started following his uncle. They were walking in the opposite direction of where Izzie left Stiles, and that wasn't something that was sitting well with her. They had walked outside, and Peter led them to a car that was presumed to have belonged to the nurse.

"You know, Stiles is going to think you kidnapped me or something," Izzie mumbled.

"Kidnapping would include you being her by force," Peter began, "you aren't here by force, are you Izzie?" he asked.

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter," she replied darkly, pulling her hand out of Derek's as they got into the car.

"This mindless chatter is getting boring. Why don't we flash forward to the part where you become useful?"

"How could I possibly be of any use to you?" Izzie asked, beginning to become fidgety.

"Well you see, Scott doesn't want to be in my pack-"

"For good reason," Izzie interrupted.

"But you," Peter continued to talk, but gave her a look that advised her not to interrupt again, "are going to help convince him otherwise."

"And how do you expect me to do that? He doesn't listen to me."

"I know you're a smart little girl, Izzie. You'll figure something out."

By this point, Izzie realized Peter was driving towards the game. Derek started filling Peter in on the few things he wasn't aware of, while Izzie remained silent. When they pulled up to the school, Izzie could tell the game was over.

"I'm not okay with this," Izzie said as Derek walked towards the locker rooms in search of Scott.

"You're going to have to be," Peter drawled.

"I'm not going to help you," Izzie said crossing her arms. The strength of her words didn't show her fear, but she knew her heart was betraying her by the way Peter was staring. He walked the few steps it took to stand directly in front of her, causing Izzie's heart beat to pick up as she was now trapped between him and the car.

"I think you are," he said, his hand coming up to her throat and squeezing to the point where Izzie couldn't breathe in any oxygen, "because if you don't, things won't end well for you." He stared at her as she tried to pull his hand away and smiled as she struggled. He released his hold on her after a few more seconds then proceeded down the path that Derek had previously just taken. Izzie coughed as she took a few quick breaths in, and came to the conclusion that Peter was a douchebag, and Derek wasn't too far from it.

Izzie felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and took a couple more breaths before answering Stiles call.

"Where the hell are you?" Stiles yelled when she answered.

"I'm at the school. They decided it would be fun to have a random ass road trip."

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. Izzie could hear the slamming of the jeep in the background.

"Yeah," she said bringing her hand to her neck and rubbing the now sore area, "I'm fine. Peter just wants me to get Scott to join his pack."

"And what's going to happen to you if you don't"

"He didn't specify," Izzie lied.

"The next time you have a dream, you need to tell me. Whether you understand it or not."

"I know, I will. But can we please just skip the lecture? I'm really in no mood to hear one."

"I don't blame you. You're sure that you're okay?" Stiles wanted to specify.

"I'm positive. I'm just as healthy as the last time you saw me," Izzie dropped her hand from her neck when she saw the werewolves walking back towards her.

"I'm just-"

"Stiles I have to go," Izzie said before hanging up the phone.

Apparently, Derek suggested that Peter gave Izzie a ride home. While sitting in the back of the car, Izzie wasn't sure who was getting the worst of her glare. She glared at Peter because; well just because it's Peter. She glared at Derek, because he wasn't listening to anything other than his uncle's lies. When they got to her house, Peter wasn't even at a full stop before she was out of the car and slamming the door.

When Scott got home, he burst into Izzie's room, and saw her sitting on her windowsill.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing happened," Izzie replied, staring out her window. She squinted when she saw something, then glared when she saw glowing red eyes flash at a distance. Peter was watching her to make sure she did what she was supposed to.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not," Izzie said defensively.

"Yes you are. I can hear you heartbeat," Scott said while going over to sit on Izzie's bed.

"When did you finally figure out you could do that?" Izzie asked softly.

"Recently. What happened?" Scott asked again.

"What did they say to you in the locker room?" Izzie asked.

"He wants me in his pack. He wants me to help kill the rest of the people that were involved with the fire."

"Aside from the killing," Izzie started, staring where she saw the red laser beams, "maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"What?" Scoot exclaimed, "you think I should be in his pack. Are you serious?"

"You and Stiles know next to nothing about werewolves. Searching for answers on Google will only get you so far. If you were part of the pack, you would be able to have answers," Izzie said, closing her eyes angrily at how convincing she sounded.

"So he got you to flip too," Scott said to himself.

"I did not flip," Izzie said, still glaring through the window.

"Then why are you defending them?"

"I don't have a choice," she said barely audible, but she knew Scott would be able to hear. She turned around to look at him, and saw his eyes widened.

"What happened to your neck?" Scott asked slowly. Izzie looked confused, and walked over to her mirror to see bruises starting to form where Peter's hand had been.

"He threatened you," Scott stated.

"It's not that big of a deal. He's going to threat anybody he can in order to get you to do what he wants."

"I'm not going to let him hurt anybody," Scott said standing from the bed.

"I know."

* * *

The next day, Izzie was ambushed by Scott in the hallway.

"Stiles and I are gonna go stalk people. You now, so Peter leaves them alone. Do you want to come?"

"As fun as that does sound, I have an errand to run," Izzie said, trying to get around her brother.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, stepping in front of her.

"Don't worry about it," she tried side stepping again.

"Izzie I can't keep you safe if I don't know where you are," Scott stepped in front of her again, and putting his arm out to keep her from leaving.

"Scott, I can promise you that I'll be fine. I have my phone on me, so don't worry about it," Izzie ducked under Scott's arm and was walking away as quickly as she could.

She grabbed her bike, and was on her way to see Dr. Deaton. Now that she knew for a fact he wasn't the alpha, she really needed to talk to him. There was something about him that didn't seem normal, and she wanted to figure out what it was. He had told Scott that Izzie had a power, and though it could mean nothing, she was pretty sure it meant something. Izzie knew that Deaton knew more about what was going on than what he was leading people to believe. When she got to the vet clinic, she went inside, and bit her lip when she saw Deaton doing paperwork at the front desk.

"Hello Izzie. Scott doesn't have a shift today-"

"I know. I'm not here for Scott. I'm here to talk to you actually."

"Oh? What about?"

"A while ago, Scott and I were talking, and he told me about this conversation you two had. He told me that you said I had a power that I wasn't aware of. What did you mean by that?" Izzie asked nervously. Deaton smiled at her.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come ask that question. Let's go talk in the back."

Izzie followed behind him, a bit nervous about what Deaton was going to tell her.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Deaton said.

"I do. I'm just not sure where to start."

"Why don't we start with the very first question you asked me?" Deaton suggested.

"The power thing. Yeah, that seems like a good starting point."

"You're different from most witches. In a normal case, a witch's power isn't known until the activation. However with you, your power has been exuding you since the first day you walked in here. It's even more apparent now that you have begun having the dreams."

"How could I be exuding power if I didn't even know I had any until a few weeks ago?"

"It's your intuition. It's a big power of yours."

"Intuition?" Izzie asked.

"Every time you've had a good feeling or a bad feeling, that was your intuition going to work. Everybody, supernatural or not, has an intuition. It just so happens that you're more in tune with it than others, more so than I've ever seen."

"So when I thought it was a bad idea when Scott and Stiles wanted to look for the body that night," Izzie trailed off.

"That was your intuition protecting you from the bad you knew was going to happen. If you would have gone against your intuition, it very well could have been you who got the bite over Scott."

"Then where was my intuition the night at the video store when the alpha attacked?" Izzie asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the night your powers were activated, was it not?"

"I had my first weird dream that night, so I guess so."

"That's why. Your full powers were to be activated that night, so your intuition didn't clue you in to the danger."

"This by far has got to be the strangest conversation I've ever had," Izzie said rubbing her forehead, "so about these dreams. How long am I going to have them?"

"Until you reach the full potential of your power, you will always have them."

"What is the full potential of my power?" Izzie asked.

"That's for you to decide. As far as I know, you have the ability to be the strongest witch there's ever been."

"Me?" Izzie exclaimed, "How could I possibly be the strongest when I don't even know what the hell I'm doing?" she said throwing her hands up into the air.

"That's simple. I'm going to teach you," Deaton paused when Izzie's eyes widened, "I don't have the capability to teach you everything you have the ability to know. But I have enough knowledge to help you learn and control your powers, and how to utilize them to your advantage against those who put you in danger."

"How is this my life?" Izzie asked to herself. She let out a loud exhale before speaking again. "I appreciate you doing this for me," she said sincerely.

"With all the werewolves running around town now, it was only a matter of time until your powers activated themselves. It will do you no good to have them and not understand how to use them."

"Would you be able to do me one tiny little favor?" Izzie asked, "Could you not mention any of this to Scott. Since we know who the alpha is, I need him to keep his focus on that now more than ever."

"It isn't my secret to tell. The only people who will ever know about you, are the people you choose to tell yourself. However, since that is the case, you might want to consider accepting a job here. It would look less suspicious, as you hill be spending a lot of your time learning about your new powers."

"So I'm going to get paid for learning how to control this magic stuff. I'm so in," Izzie said excitedly.

She debated if she wanted to tell Stiles about all of this new found information. It would be nice to have a friend who knows what's going on, but at the same time he needs to keep his focus on Scott just as Scott needs to focus on the alpha. She didn't like keeping secrets from the people she was closest with, but she didn't want to be a distraction against the bigger picture. She would tell Stiles, and Scott too, when Peter had been dealt with and there were no lives in danger.

**AN: So school started for me this week. I hate how early we have to go back. So as much as I hate to say it, I won't be able to update nearly as often as before. School doesn't give me very much free time, so it's going to take a little longer to get chapters written out. But I promise you that they will get written, it just won't be as quick.**


	19. Chapter 19

Izzie was in a good mood when she got home later that night, as opposed to the crabbiness of her brother. Izzie just assumed that the whole stalking thing Scott was doing didn't end as well as he would have liked. She didn't get a chance to ask him what happened, due to Melissa walking into her room.

"Izzie, do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I have a date tonight, and I have absolutely no idea what to do with my hair," Melissa said sheepishly, "I need some girly expertise."

"I'd love to help," Izzie smiled and followed her mother into her bedroom.

Melissa changed into the clothes she was going to wear, and talked with Izzie as she did her makeup.

"So, is he cute?" Izzie asked.

"I don't think he would be by your standards, but I happen to find him very handsome."

"Who asked who?" Izzie loved seeing her mom so happy, and she wanted as many details as she could get.

"He asked me. We were talking, and hitting it off, and then the next thing I knew he was asking me to dinner," Melissa smiled.

"Mom, that's so sweet. You haven't been on a date in a while."

"I haven't, and I feel like a giddy teenager," Melissa said, resulting in a laugh from Izzie.

"Well good. You deserve to have a little fun," Izzie said as Melissa finished her makeup.

Due to how curly Melissa's hair was, there wasn't a whole lot Izzie could do with it. So instead of doing something crazy that might look bizarre, she just opted for pulling the top half of her mother's hair back to make a very flattering hairstyle. Melissa didn't mind the simplicity of it. She was glad she got a few minutes to spend with her daughter.

"Thanks Iz."

"You look great mom," Izzie smiled.

"I'm going to go tell Scott I'll be home late, then I'll get my purse ready," Melissa said, releasing Izzie to go back to doing whatever it was she was doing before.

"You're going to blow him out of the water mom," Izzie said before leaving the room.

Izzie went downstairs to the kitchen and started going through the cabinets looking for food. She settled on making a pot of spaghetti, and frowned when the doorbell rang while she had her hands full of her ingredients. When she heard Scott running down the stairs, she continued what she was doing. When the doorbell rang a second time, Izzie put her things down and walked over to the door.

"Scott what are you doing?" Izzie asked when she saw Scott backing away from the door. The doorbell rang again, signaling a yell from Melissa.

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked when Scott still didn't walk towards the door.

"It's him," Scott answered as the doorknob started to turn on its own. Izzie glared when the door opened to show Peter.

"Hello there," Peter said with a smirk. Scott tried to close the door on him, but that didn't work out as well as the twins would have hoped.

"Really? Going to slam the door in my face? C'mon Scott," Peter said while pushing the door back open again, "take a second to think that through."

"I'll tell her," Scott glared.

"Scott, she wouldn't believe a word of it," Izzie whispered to him.

"If you hurt her," Scott began to warn.

"Scott, if I may interrupt the list of the top five most meaningless threats I've ever heard, try to remember I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?"

"Not unless there was some benefit in it for you," Izzie said to Peter.

"I always did peg you to be the smarter twin Izzie. I guess you caught me; figured out my plan of how easy it would be to get Scott to join my pack, if your mother was a part of it too."

Peter walked into the house, and Scott pushed Izzie behind him as they backed away.

"You need to understand how much powerful we are together. You, and me, and Derek."

At that point, Melissa came in, finally ready to leave for their date. She and Peter walked through the door, but were stopped by Scott calling out.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Melissa said, giving him an annoyed look.

"Scott, don't," Izzie whispered softly.

"Have a good time," Scott said finally.

"Scott you have to stop him," Izzie said once the door was closed. She didn't receive an answer as her brother was already rushing up the stairs to find his keys, and beg Allison to wait until he got back.

Izzie felt a tingling in the back of her mind. She knew there had to be more to Peter's plan that what he had, which brought Izzie to wonder what Derek was doing. If Peter had Derek on his side, Izzie knew that he would take every opportunity he had to utilize him. With that in mind, and the spaghetti forgotten, Izzie knew Scott wasn't going to be the only one chasing after a wolf. Scott came bounding down the stairs, but stopped when he saw Izzie.

"Please, for the love of god, just stay here," Scott said before running through the door. Izzie pursed her lips, knowing that her twin's wishes weren't going to be fulfilled.

Izzie went outside and grabbed her bike. While riding to Derek's house, she came to the decision that she wasn't going to spend a penny of the money from her "job" until she has enough to buy her own damn car. It was becoming ridiculous that her only means of transportation was on old bike that was way more trouble than it was worth.

She couldn't remember the last time she ever pedaled so fast, but she got to the Hale house in no time. She got off her bike and hid behind a tree. She was there just in time to see someone walking towards the door, while Derek stood behind them.

"Jackson?" Izzie whispered to herself, realizing who was standing in front of Derek. Izzie could see him stiffen upon hearing her voice, but he didn't do anything else to show he knew she was there.

"It's going to be alright. Trust me," Izzie heard Derek say after he put his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Izzie said softly, knowing he could hear her.

He ignored her as he walked into the house, and closed the door behind him. He knew what he was about to do, but he also knew he didn't want Izzie to be there to watch him do it.

Izzie walked out from behind the tree, and started walking towards the house. She had a fair idea of what was getting ready to transpire inside, and she was going to do what she could to stop it. She knew she wouldn't be able to do much, but it was the thought that counted, right? She walked to the door, and put her ear against it, hoping to know what was happening before she went in.

"There's no one else here," she heard Jackson say, "and no one else coming," Izzie let out a breath as she heard Jackson realize what she already knew. "Please, don't. Look I'll shut up, I'll never say another word again, I'll leave Scott alone. Please you can't do this. I don't deserve it," he said falling onto the staircase.

"I think you do," Izzie heard Derek say.

"No!" Jackson yelled as Izzie finally opened the door.

"Derek, stop," Izzie said.

"Look around you," Derek said pretending that Izzie wasn't there, "wouldn't there be someone trying to save you?" Jackson's eyes went to Izzie at Derek's question. "You think she came here for you? No, she's here, because she's diluted herself into thinking that she can trust me and I'll tell her anything she wants, when in reality, I was just using her to get to Scott."

Izzie looked at Derek with hurt in her eyes. She wanted to say something, anything, but she just couldn't find any words to say.

"There's no one here," Derek continued on, "there's a reason. No one care that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair. And no one cares," he yelled, "that your captain of the lacrosse team."

"Excuse me," Izzie heard Scott at the top of the staircase, "co-captain."

Scott leaped from where he was standing, and landed on the ground in front of Jackson, having shifted in midair.

"Move," Derek growled at him.

"No," Scott growled right back.

"Fine. I'll kill you too," before either of them could lunge towards the other, the sound of arrows filled Izzie's ears, "cover your eyes," Derek yelled to Scott.

Izzie ducked down and moved so that she was sitting in front of the wall. Derek's warning didn't register in Scott's mind soon enough, and the next thing Izzie knew he was lying next to her with a gunshot in side.

"Scott," Izzie yelled when she saw him spitting up blood.

"Scott go," Derek yelled. The twins stayed where they were, and finally Derek got up and made his way over to them. He picked Scott up and tossed him away and pulled on Izzie's arm so that she was now standing.

"Run," Derek yelled to both of them.

Izzie didn't even bother to look back to see what happened to him. She just ran behind Scott, hoping that his healing would kick in, and that he would be okay. Even with a bullet in his chest, Scott still managed to run faster than Izzie. He got ahead of her, and she knew things weren't good when she started catching up to him.

"Scott," Izzie yelled when she saw him fall onto the ground, and roll onto his back. When she reached him, he was already unconscious, leaving Izzie to panic.

"Oh god, oh, god. Okay," she said trying to calm herself down, "Gah, I don't know what to do," she said as her hands started to shake.

She grabbed her phone and quickly went through her contacts. As fast as she could with her shaking hands, she called the one person she knew that would be able to help.

"Scott's been shot. We're in the woods and I need you to come help him," she said as quickly as she could upon the phone getting answered.

Minutes later, Dr. Deaton was there, carrying a hardly conscious Scott, while Izzie was still half way in panic mode.

"Okay, so intuition, I think I've got that power down," Izzie said while Deaton helped Scott. It wasn't until they had gotten to the clinic that she had finally calmed down.

"It would seem so."

"I've gotta say, I'm glad we had that conversation earlier, otherwise I don't think I would have been able to do anything."

"You would have. As you just said, you've got a nice grasp on the power of intuition," he said as he pulled the bullet out from Scott's wound. He grabbed a rag, dipped it in some liquid, and started rubbing away the blood. She was standing across from him, so she wasn't sure what it was.

"What is that?" Izzie asked.

"It's from a flower called anemone nemorosa. To humans, it could be poisonous, but to werewolves it enhances healing. You might want to lock that into your memory bank."

"Anemone nemorosa. Werewolves good, people bad. Got it," Izzie said with a nod of her head. Deaton continued to dab the cloth over the bullet wound, when Scott finally decided to wake up.

"I wouldn't get up just yet," Deaton said once he had Scott's focus.

"Am I," Scott started.

"You're fine. I've given you something that should speed up the healing process."

"Where's Izzie?"

"Right here," she said from beside him. Scott looked down at his side, and back up at Deaton.

"But you're a vet."

"That's very true. And ninety percent of the time I mostly treat cats and dogs."

"Mostly?" Scott asked.

"Mostly," is all he answered back.

Scott laid his head back on the table, and the three were silent for the rest of the time that Deaton was helping him heal up.

**AN: So I really wanted to get this chapter out, and I was too impatient to go back through it to check for mistakes. I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully it will be soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hide in a corner, and hope you guys don't hate me too much for this chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Izzie, I thought I told you to stay home?" Scott asked from his position on the table when Deaton left the room.

"When have I ever listened to what you tell me to do?" Izzie asked back lightly. She was sitting on a chair that was nowhere near comfortable. Of course, it doesn't help that she had been fidgety since the moment she had gotten inside the clinic.

"Do you know what could have happened to you out there?"

"Do you know what could have happened to you if I _wasn't_ out there?" Izzie shot back, "you almost died Scott."

"How am I supposed to keep everybody safe if I can't even trust you to stay home when I need you to?"

"In case you haven't noticed, between you and Stiles, I'm the one who's gotten hurt the least. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Luck will only help you so much Izzie," Scott said turning his head over to look at her.

"Why do you do that?" Izzie asked, turning away from his gaze.

"Do what?"

"Look at me as if I'm this little child that needs protecting."

"I don't look at you like that."

"Yes you do," Izzie said standing from her chair, "that's the only way you've ever looked at me ever since you got the bite. But I don't need protecting Scott. I just need you to trust me that I'll be okay on my own sometimes."

"You're my sister Izzie. I'm never going to think you'll be okay on your own. I never did before, and I certainly won't now because I know just how dangerous everything really is," Izzie sighed and looked down while Scott talked.

"I hate when you do that too. When I want to be upset with you, but you make it to where it's damn near impossible to do so."

"It's a part of my charm," Scott said with a small smile.

"You know, I think we've argued more in the past few months than we have in our entire lives," Izzie said giving him a small smile in return.

"It's because we're both too stubborn for our own good."

Izzie didn't say anything. She stood where she was for a couple seconds before she leaned over and gave Scott a hug. Well, as best as she could considering he was still lying on a table.

"I don't know what I would have done if you died," she said quietly, to the point where Scott wasn't even sure if he heard her right. "You should get some sleep. It will heal faster that way," Izzie said pointing at the bullet wound.

"But mom-"

"Thinks we're with Stiles. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep," Izzie demanded as she walked out of the room.

* * *

When Izzie opened her eyes and saw daylight through the front door of the clinic, she hadn't even realized that she fell asleep. She blinked a couple of times, cracked her neck, and then walked into the back room where she saw Scott still sleeping and Deaton doing something at the counter.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Izzie said with a yawn.

"It's fine. You looked like you needed it," Deaton replied.

"I probably did," Izzie shrugged, "how's he doing?"

"It's just about all healed up," Deaton said with a smile.

"It looks like he's getting ready to wake up," Izzie said upon noticing Scott stirring.

"Will you do me a favor and put this on the desk out front please?" Deaton asked handing Izzie a file folder. She grabbed the folder and just as she placed it on the desk, the bell attached to the front door chimed. Izzie looked up, getting ready to tell them that the clinic was closed, but paused when she saw Peter.

"Dr. Deaton," Izzie called out

"I'm sorry," Deaton started as he rounded the corner, "we're closed," Izzie could hear a more prominent sternness in Deaton's voice after he saw Peter.

"I'm here to pick up," Peter said nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wandered in on its own," Peter replied, walking forward.

"Even if it did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed," Deaton said camly.

"I'm sure you could make an exception just this one time. Can't you?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it," Peter said, his eyes slowly turning towards Izzie. "I've come to find that where this one is, he's never too far away."

"She's just doing some paperwork that she forgot to finish before her last shift, and then she'll be heading home. Now like I said, we're closed."

Izzie watched curiously as Peter went to step forward, but something stopped him. He stared at the small door that separated him from the two standing in front of him. He brought his hand across it, before scratching at it. Izzie was confused when the scratching was done with human nails instead of werewolf claws. Izzie felt that tingling sensation in the back of her mind again, and started walking away from the desk where she was standing.

"Mountain ash. That's an old one," Peter said, looking slightly amused. Izzie made a mental note to ask Deaton about mountain ash at a later date.

It was a good thing Izzie had moved when she did, as Peter decided to throw a chair out of frustration. If she would have still been standing there, the chair would have hit her instead of the wall.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed." Deaton said slowly to the glare of Peter.

Peter straightened up his trench coat and walked over to the door. He stopped, and Izzie could tell he was saying something, but she couldn't hear any of it. When he walked out Izzie rushed into the back room where Scott was sitting in a corner glaring at nothing.

"He's going after Allison."

* * *

"Call it again," Scott said still looking for his phone.

"Scott, we've called it a million times. You would have found it by now," Izzie answered while Stiles nodded along with her.

"So you lost it. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles tried to rationalize.

"I can't afford a new one," Scott said looking under his bed, "and I can't do this alone. I have to find Derek."

"Well a," Stiles started, "you aren't alone, you have us. And b, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire. He sounds pretty dead to me."

"The last time we thought he was dead, it turned out that he wasn't. I'm pretty sure he's still alive," Izzie said, giving a knowing look to Stiles.

"The Argents plan to use him to get to the alpha; they're not going to kill him."

"Then just let them do what they're planning. They use Derek to get to Peter, and problem solved."

"Works for me," Izzie muttered crossing her arms. After hearing what Derek really kept her around for, she could really care less about what happened to him.

"Not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek. I can't protect her on my own, which means we need to find Derek first. Would you just help me?" Scott asked still looking for his phone.

"You probably lost it when you guys were fighting. You know when he was trying to kill you. After you found him getting ready to kill Jackson. Don't you see the pattern of violent behavior?" Stiles asked.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone," Scott said slowly, "and I'm not letting him die."

"Can't you think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked. Izzie glared while she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey! I thought you were mad at him," Stiles said defensively.

"I am. Doesn't mean I want him dead," Izzie said while shaking her head. Stiles may be her best friend, but sometimes he was just ridiculous. So her earlier thought was a lie. Oops.

"What?" Stiles asked with hostility when Scott stared looked towards the window.

"My mom just got home from work."

Scott listened in to the message that Melissa was leaving to Peter, and sighed at how sad she sounded by the end of the call.

"Is she okay?" Stiles finally asked. Scott only answered by shaking her head.

"What's she doing?" Izzie asked.

"Crying," he said, walking over to sit on his bed.

"Scott you can't protect everyone," Stiles sighed out.

"I have to," Scott said looking up at Stiles.

* * *

Izzie jumped at her locker when Jackson appeared out of nowhere to talk to Allison about the dance. He was talking really fast, and seemed a bit freaked out. Izzie stared at him in amused confusion. When Allison walked away, he turned to Izzie and glared.

"What's your problem?" Izzie asked, still greatly amused by the seen she just witnessed.

"My problem, is that you brother just attacked me," Jackson said, following Izzie as she had started walking away.

"I'm sure you did something to deserve it."

"Well most people would be happy to hear that I'm not taking their girlfriend to the formal. Scott on the other hand is a freak."

"Jackson," Izzie said looking at him, "Scott was a freak before he was a werewolf. You just never noticed because he wasn't better than you at lacrosse."

"He's not better than me," Jackson glared.

"Mmm, I'm sure coach would disagree with you. Why else would Scott be co-captain now?"

"That's only because he's a cheater."

"What about when you get the bite? Wouldn't that make you a cheater too?" Izzie asked.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not. I've just seen what it can do to people is all," Izzie said looking down.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the bite really isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

"That's because you were thrown into it, and Scott didn't know what to do. But I won't have that problem."

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Because you're the only person who knows about this that I like," Jackson shrugged before his eyes widened at what he said.

"Well I'm touched, really I am," Izzie said sarcastically, "but I'm the last person you want to talk to. Dumb and dumber don't really tell me a whole lot. The things I do know are based off of what Derek told me."

"Derek actually talked to you?"

"He had to. It was the only way for me to be on his side so he could get to Scott," Izzie said bitterly.

"Do you think it would have worked?"

"No. Not that it's any of your business, Scott and I don't really talk all that much anymore. When we do, it's mostly because I didn't listen to him when he told me to do something. Either that or we're arguing."

"Poor little McCall. It sounds like such a miserable life."

"It times like these when I understand why everyone hates you."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there really aren't a whole lot of people who hate me."

"Really? Because as far as I know, Danny is the only one who doesn't."

"Don't make it sound like you're one of the ones who do. You're not capable of hating anybody."

"I am too," Izzie said defensively.

"Okay fine. Name one person that you hate more than anything. I don't count," Jackson was a bit curious as to what the answer would be.

"Why would I tell you?"

"To prove a point," Jackson said smugly. Izzie sighed, knowing that Jackson had won this round. Just like she knew little things about Jackson, he knew little things about her. One of them being that she'll do anything as long as it means she gets to prove somebody wrong. She sighed and looked up at him before she answered.

"My dad," Izzie said simply. Jackson was so surprised by the answer that he didn't even notice her pick up her pace. By the time that he did, she was already sitting in her desk waiting for her next class to start.


	21. Chapter 21

If Izzie was being honest, she always wondered what it would be like to go dress shopping with Lydia Martin. But she never thought she would ever experience it. And if she did, Izzie thought it would be when she actually planned on going to the dance they were going shopping for. Lydia demanded that Izzie would go dress shopping with her and Allison. Though Izzie tried to stutter out to Lydia that she wasn't going, she knew there was no getting out of it. When Lydia orders you to go shopping with her, one simply does not refuse, and this is how Izzie found herself at Macy's with no intention of buying anything.

"Nothing's wrong," Allison said while the three stepped onto the escalator, "I just have a lot on my mind," Lydia had been nagging for the past ten minutes for Allison to tell her what was going on.

"Well you could smile at least. Have you ever heard the saying 'never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'. Smile Allison, I'm buying you a dress."

"I have to admit, as far as apologies go, it's more than I expected," Allison replied. Izzie let out an amused breath and shook her head at how much she seemed to be a third wheel on the shopping trip. She didn't mind though. Maybe that would help the lack of shopping slip through Lydia's radar.

Izzie continued to watch the girls talk, and thought it was really sweet of Allison when she told Lydia to take Stiles to the formal.

After meeting up with Stiles, the girls all went their separate ways. Stiles followed Lydia, who was picking up almost every dress in sight, Allison went looking for her dress, and Izzie just bit her lip as she looked around. She pretended to look at the clothes around her, but really she was just waiting for Allison and Lydia to finish up, even though she knew it wouldn't be any time soon.

"You haven't found a dress yet?" Izzie heard Lydia's voice behind her, "Do I have to pick some for you?"

"I appreciate the offer Lydia, really I do, but I'm not going to the formal," Izzie said bracing herself for whatever fiery response Lydia was going to give her.

"And why not?" Lydia asked crossing her arms.

"Well, uh, for one thing, I don't have a date," Izzie started.

"I can find somebody for you. What about that guy who's locker is next to yours, the one with the camera?" Lydia suggested.

"Who? You mean Matt? Lydia, I've never even talked to the guy."

"And what better way to start off by going on a date. I think you guys would make a cute couple," Lydia tilted her head as she considered it.

"What, this is, I don't, ugh," Izzie stuttered out while flailing her hands in frustration, "I can't go to the formal. I have to work at the vet clinic."

"And your boss won't let you have the night off?"

"Unfortunately, no. I just started working there and I thought it would be a bit too soon to ask for nights off."

"Fine," Lydia huffed out as an announcement over the loud speaker said something about a blue Mazda getting towed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to trying on your dresses," Izzie said quickly when she realized that it was Allison's car. Lydia rolled her eyes before walking back towards Stiles.

Izzie started walking in the direction that she saw Allison go and sighed in annoyance when she saw Peter standing by a rack of dresses a few feet away.

"Hello Izzie," Peter said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here?" Izzie said more so to herself than to Peter. She continued walking and started looking at the dresses that were on the rack next to Peter.

"I'm actually glad I caught you, as there are some things we need to talk about."

"Oh?" Izzie asked, confused as to what Peter would possibly want to talk to her about.

"Yes. You see Scott isn't any closer to joining my pack than he was the night I got out of the hospital. It seems somebody wasn't been living up to their end of the bargain."

"I wasn't aware there was ever a bargain made."

"Sure there was. You get Scott to join my pack, and in return, I won't kill you. Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Look, I tried to talk to him. I told you he wouldn't listen to me."

"Well maybe he'll start to listen when he hears you begging for my mercy," he said grabbing her arm when she started to back away from him, "he may think my plan involves Allison, and at the time it was. But you are so much more entertaining."

"I'm not scared of you," Izzie breathed out as she could feel Peter's claws digging into her skin. It hurt like a bitch, but she wasn't going to give Peter the reaction he wanted, and he was smart enough to not draw any blood.

"You sound so sure when you say that, but it's the sound of your heart that gives you away," Peter whispered into her ear, "I'll be seeing you soon," he said letting go of her arm and walking away.

"Dick," Izzie muttered under her breath when she looked at her arm.

"You know, I still can't believe you'd rather go to work than go to the dance," Melissa said as Izzie grabbed the keys to the car.

"Yeah, well, Scott will be with Allison, Stiles will be with Lydia, and I'll be stuck sitting at a table by myself looking like a miserable loner. Besides, dances were never my thing anyways," Izzie said with a shrug.

"What time are you getting home?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember when my shift ends. You don't have to wait up for me. I gotta go. Love you," Izzie said before kissing her mom on the check and quickly walking through the door, getting in the car, and driving away.

Izzie was looking forward to learning something new from Deaton. And this was the perfect time to start doing it. Scott and Stiles would be way to busy focusing on the girls in their lives to stop by and interrupt. When she got to the clinic, she started to get nervous, but she pushed it away as she walked inside.

"Are you ready to learn?" Deaton asked meeting Izzie at the door.

"As I'll ever be," Izzie breathed out.

"Before you learn anything new, there are a couple of things you need to understand about what you can do now," Deaton said while leading her to the back room where she's already spent so much time.

"You mean the dreaming and the feelings?" Izzie asked while hopping up to sit on one of the counters.

"You're clairvoyance and clairsentience yes."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I should have come with a notebook and pen?" Izzie asked jokingly, causing Deaton to smile before continuing.

"Clairsentience, or you intuition, is probably the easiest power to control, mainly because it controls itself. It's something that's present in everyone. But _you_ are lucky enough to be able to channel it in order to do great things."

"Like what?"

"Like improve your clairvoyance. As of now you only see things in your sleep, correct?"

"In my dreams, yeah," Izzie said, wondering what Deaton was leading up to.

"Well tonight, you're going to learn how to combine your clairvoyance and clairsentience to see things while you're awake."

"I can do that?" Izzie asked sounding amazed.

"Why not? The visions are exactly the same, only this way, you control what you see."

"So when I have my dreams, they're triggered by people or things around me. But when I see things when I'm awake it's because I'm choosing to?" Izzie asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, how do I even go about doing that?" Izzie asked curiously.

"It's a lot easier to do than you would think. For now, we'll start with a person. Think of somebody you're close with, something that will be easy to think about while you try to control what you're trying to do?"

"So, somebody like my mom?" Izzie asked.

"That's a good starting point. Now, I want you to close your eyes, and don't think about anything."

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, but for now, think of nothing," Deaton interrupted Izzie. She sighed and closed her eyes, but she opened them after a few seconds.

"I can't just not think of anything. I try to think of nothing, and I think of everything all at one time. I think it's a trait I inherited from Stiles," Izzie whined, but kept her eyes closed.

"Keep trying," Deaton pushed.

"_Think of nothing. Nothing at all. Don't think of anything._"

Izzie kept repeating those words over and over in her head, but it wasn't working. She kept jumping from one thought to another. As soon as one thought came, it was gone and then she had another.

She thought about the formal.

Then she thought about Scott.

Then she wondered if anybody figured out how trashy his suit was.

Then she thought about what Allison would say about it.

Then she thought about how long it had been since this process started and how long Deaton had been staring at her.

Then she thought about the conversation she and Melissa had before she left.

And then she thought of nothing at all.

Izzie's mind went blank, and then suddenly it wasn't.

_Melissa was sitting on the couch watching tv. There was nothing good on, so she settled for some rerun of Dance Moms. The women would argue, and the girls would cry, and that big dance teacher lady would yell._

"_And this is why Izzie never did dance as a child," Melissa muttered as she changed the station._

"_Speaking of Izzie, she better put gas in the car before she gets home."_

Izzie opened her eyes, and blinked a few times before she focused on Deaton. He was staring at her expectantly, and she let a sound that was a mix between a "ha" and a breath.

"What did you see?"

"I saw her watching Dance Moms. And she wants me to put gas in the car."

"So, I'm going to assume, you were looking to see what she was doing right at that moment," Deaton said, getting answered by Izzie's nodding head.

"How did I do that?" Izzie asked amazed.

"You have the power of clairvoyance and you knew you wanted to focus on your mother. Because you were trying so hard to focus on nothing, as soon as a thought of her crossed your mind, your intuition pushed you in the direction you wanted to go."

"I'm starting to feel like my intuition is another person or something, with the way you talk about it."

"Your intuition is a part of you. You wouldn't be what you are if you didn't have it. Think of it this way. You know that voice that's in your head when you read or think? That's your intuition."

"So because I wanted to see what my mom was doing, and I wasn't focusing correctly, my intuition made me focus on her and my clairvoyance, and that's how I was able to do it?" Izzie asked, making sure she understood what just happened.

"Precisely."

"This is so weird. But it's cool at the same time. Can I try it again?" Izzie asked excitedly.

"Of course. I want you to do it a few times here before you do it any other time."

"Okay, um, I don't know who I want to think of next."

As it turns out, Izzie was having a little too much fun with this new found ability.

She focused on Lydia and saw Stiles demanding her to dance with him. Izzie came out of it being happy and proud of her best friend.

She focused on Scott and saw him dancing with Danny while embarrassing Coach. Izzie came out of it laughing and had to wait a few minutes before trying it on somebody else.

Izzie focused on Allison, and felt like a bit of a creeper when Scott told her he loved her. It was on this one that she learned she could snap out of a vision on her own free will.

"This puts Scott's means of stalking to shame," Izzie said.

"Now I hope, that just because you know how to do this, you aren't going to use it to pry in on other people's lives," Deaton said, amused by Izzie's reaction.

"Of course not," she said honestly, "the only reason I'm doing it now is for practicing purposes. I don't even know when I'll get the opportunity to try it again."

"I'm sure you're going to use it more often than you think. Who's next?" Deaton asked curiously. He was happy that this was coming so easy to Izzie, and he was hoping that all of their lessons would turn out this way.

"Stiles, definitely Stiles. I fear if I focus on Jackson that I'll end up seeing a sex scene or something."

"So Stiles it is," Deaton said nodding his head.

Izzie closed her eyes, and just like all the times before, tried her best to focus on nothing.

The first thought that came to her mind was that she was kind of hungry.

A burger sounds like a good idea.

But she wouldn't be able to go to her usual place.

They were probably already closed.

Maybe she'll go to that other place later.

The one with the curly fries.

She can't remember the name of it, even though Stiles talks about it all the time.

And then there was nothing, until she finally saw something, and she was very confused at first.

"_Lydia, run!" Stiles yelled as he ran towards her. He could see Peter standing near her, and she obviously didn't know about the danger that was walking straight towards her._

_Lydia turned back around to face Peter, and was met with a big ugly face of teeth. _

_Stiles watched helplessly as he bit Lydia and she fell to the ground. Stiles ran over to her and tumbled down in front of her, not sure what to do. Peter was still crouched on top of her, and he looked at Stiles with blood rolling down his chin._

"_Please don't kill her," Stiles said desperately._

"_Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek," Peter said simply._

"_I don't know that. How would I know that?" Stiles yelled out._

"_Because you're the clever one aren't you? And because deception has a very particular scent. Tell me where he is, or I will rip her apart, and then I'll just move my way towards Izzie."_

"_I don't know okay, I swear I have no idea," Stiles stammered out._

"_TELL ME!" Peter yelled out, in what could be assumed an alpha voice._

"_Okay, I think he knew," Stiles started but stopped to take a breath._

"_Knew what?" Peter asked menacingly._

"_I think Derek knew he was going to get caught."_

"_By the Argents?"_

"_Yeah. When he was shot, I think he took Scott's phone."_

"_Why?" Peter asked, his impatience becoming apparent._

"_They all have GPS now. So if he still has it, and it's still on, you can find him."_

Izzie opened her eyes and gasped.

"You were out for a while that time. What happened?"

"I have to go," Izzie stuttered out, "thank you for teaching me how to do this, but I just, I really have to go," Izzie hopped off the counter she had been sitting on all night and ran to the car as fast as she could.

She knew it was a bad idea, but before she could even really think about what she doing, she was driving to the school.

**AN: I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter that I've posted. If it isn't then it's definitely in second place. I'm just amazed that I actually wrote it in a matter of two days, and I think this is my favorite chapter from the whole story. I know this probably isn't what some people want to see, but I'm happy with how everything is turning out.**

**Usually, I have about two chapters for each episode, but I'm thinking that I'm going to have the last episode all in one. Which means that the next chapter is going to be the last one of this story, and then I'll be on to writing for the second season. I almost lost my motivation for writing, but being so close to the end of this story and the beginning of the next one, I'm starting to get super excited about it again. **

**I can't read to read everybody's reviews! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Izzie broke just about every driving law she could ever remember learning. But it still wasn't fast enough to get to the field before Peter carted Stiles off to wherever it was that that stupid freak show wanted to go. Izzie wanted to help Lydia, but she knew Stiles wouldn't have gone anywhere without making sure she would have been taken care of.

Izzie drove away from the school before anybody could see her, and once she was a couple minutes away, she pulled over and tried her best to put her new ability to use. But she couldn't get the focus she needed in order for it to work. Izzie didn't think so much focus would have to be involved with seeing things while she was awake, but she quickly learned that she was wrong. She was too freaked out, and she couldn't even focus on trying to think about nothing.

She finally gave up and grabbed her phone. She quickly called Stiles while she drove away trying to figure out where to go. Her free hand tightened on the wheel when it went to his voicemail.

"Stiles, pick up the phone," Izzie said quickly before hanging up and dialing again. She knew Peter would eventually get annoyed enough to let Stiles answer the phone.

"I know what happened with Lydia, I need you to answer your damn phone," Izzie said getting annoyed after leaving her sixth message.

"Okay jackass, this really isn't the time to be ignoring my phone call," Izzie said beyond angry that Peter hasn't given in yet, "I can't help you if you don't answer your god damn phone."

Izzie called one more time, and to her relief, she finally got an answer.

"Izzie, I can't really talk right now," Stiles said quickly.

"Where the hell are you? I've been trying to find you forever."

"Yeah, I can tell. Was it really necessary to blow up my phone?" Stiles asked.

"Well if you and Peter would have still been at the field when I got there, than we wouldn't be having this problem. Now tell me where the hell you are!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Wait, how do you know what happened?" Stiles asked suddenly, forgetting that Peter could hear what was being said.

"How do you think Stiles," Izzie hissed at him.

"But I thought it only happened when-"

"I learned something new and I really don't think this is the time to be having this conversation. If you don't tell me where you are, I swear to god I'm going to kill you when I find you," Izzie seethed.

"Izzie I can't," Stiles said desperately, "He's making me track Scott's phone and I can't do that as long as I'm talking to you. I'm sorry."

"Stiles, don't you dare," but it was too late. Stiles had already hung up the phone before Izzie could even finish her sentence.

"Damn it all to fucking hell," Izzie said as she tried to calm down.

She knows she should consider it a blessing in disguise. It's not like she had a plan on what she was going to do when she found Stiles and Peter anyway. Izzie was beyond frustrated. Finally, she decided just to make her way to the hospital. Lydia for sure had to have been there by now, and she knows as soon as Stiles is out of the clutches of Peter, he'll be heading straight for the hospital. On her way there she heard a howl, followed by a different one a few seconds later. She only hoped that it was Scott figuring out were Derek was. She would try finding him herself, but she knew if she was unable to see Stiles that there was no way she would be able to see Derek.

Izzie doesn't think she's ever done more pacing in her life. She was worried about every last one of her friends, excluding Jackson due to the fact that she had just seen him. She had been doing her nervous finger thing for so long that her hands had started to hurt. She continued to tangle them together until she saw Stiles bust into the hospital. She watched as the Sherriff yelled at Stiles, and all she could do was yell at him to shut up in her mind.

"Oh my god, do you have any idea how worried I was?" Izzie asked as soon as Stiles walked over to her, "I thought he was going to kill you."

"And you thought calling me nonstop was going to help matters?" Stiles questioned.

"Well I'm sorry that I had no other way of figuring out where you were."

"If you were able to know what happened to Lydia, why couldn't you figure it out?"

"Because I couldn't focus, you dumbass," Izzie whispered harshly at him. "There was too much going on in my head and I couldn't do anything. Do you know how much that sucks? Here I am with these powers that could make life so much simpler, and I'm too inept to use them because I'm busy being concerned about a jackass who obviously doesn't care." Izzie took a deep breath, and instantly felt bad about what she had said. "I'm sorry," she said after she took a deep breath in.

"Look, I'm going to go talk to my dad. See what he knows. You'll let me know if anything changes?" Stiles asked gesturing towards Lydia.

"Of course," Izzie said immediately, still feeling guilty about what she said.

It wasn't too long later that Stiles came rushing back.

"I know who Peter is going after next," Stiles said quickly.

"What? Who?" Izzie asked.

"Kate Argent. My dad said that there was a key witness that leads them to believe that the Hale fire was orchestrated by a young woman."

"That doesn't necessarily mean Kate did it."

"But here's the thing. The witness remembers the woman wearing a very distinct pendant."

"Like the one that Kate gave to Allison," Izzie said as she put the puzzle pieces together, "that actually makes sense."

"It makes sense that Kate set the fire?"

"Well, yeah. When I dreamed about the fire, we thought the connection was being in the house. But I had been there before without anything happening."

"But wasn't that before you had your powers?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. When I had the dream, I was at the house when Kate decided to swing by. I don't think I've ever lied so well in my life, than in that moment when I was trying to get away. But anyway, the dream wasn't triggered by the house, it was triggered by her."

"We have to find Scott," Stiles said.

"Well, I'm assuming since you're here that you found where Derek was right," Stiles nodded his head, "that's where Scott is."

"Then we have to go," Stiles said, walking towards the exit.

"There might be a small little hiccup," Izzie said slowly, not wanting to tell Stiles the information she was about to share.

"What? What hiccup? We don't have time for hiccups."

"My car, kinda has no gas. I don't even think there's enough to get it to a gas station."

"Seriously Izzie?" Stiles complained.

"It's not like I was expecting to do a whole lot of driving tonight Stiles."

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Izzie heard Jackson ask behind them.

"To find Scott," Stiles answered.

"You don't have a car," Jackson said smugly.

"We're aware of that, thank you," Stiles said, still walking ahead.

"Come on," Jackson said, putting his hand on Stiles shoulder to get him to stop walking. Stiles stopped and quickly pushed Jackson's hand off.

"Look just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make this okay. Half of this is still your fault."

"Oh no," Izzie said to herself as she wondered how this conversation was going to turn out.

"I have a car and you don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson asked. Stiles looked over at Izzie before looking back at Jackson.

"Did you bring the Porsche?" Stiles asked. Jackson nodded and pulled out the keys, which were instantly snatched by Stiles. "Good, I'll drive."

"I'm just going to go check on Lydia on more time," Izzie said noticing Mr. Argent walking towards them. Stiles watched Izzie walk around the corner in confusion, but he understood as soon as he started getting interrogated by Allison's dad.

Surprisingly, in the amount of time it took Izzie to walk away, she had thought of a plan. When she saw the hunters throw Stiles and Jackson into another room, she waited for about a minute before she walked over to the doors.

"Mr. Argent," Izzie said while standing in front of the door, "I know where Scott is. I can take you to him if you stop man handling my friends." She only had to wait a couple of seconds before the door was opened and Stiles and Jackson were tossed out.

"Seriously, I had it handled," Stiles said to her.

"I'm sure you did, but I have a plan. Remember the fire bomb that Lydia made at school. Make one for you and Jackson, and meet us at the Hale house," Izzie said quickly. "Go!" she yelled when they both stood there staring at her.

"I don't think you understand what you're doing by taking me to your brother," Argent said to Izzie as he watched the boys walking away.

"I understand a whole lot more than you think I do," Izzie said stiffly.

"Do you now?" Argent asked amused, obviously not believing her.

"Yes. He's at the Hale house, rescuing Derek from your psychotic killer of a sister. And I'm pretty sure the alpha will be there to," Izzie said crossing her arms. Chris stood dumbfounded; he was surprised that Scott would have told Izzie about werewolves. "Are you just going to stand there or what?"

Chris stared at Izzie just a little bit longer before he led her outside and into his car.

"If you know about everything, then what exactly are you gaining from telling me where your werewolf brother is. Who I could easily kill once we get there."

"If there's anybody who wants to kill the alpha more than you, it would probably be me. And considering I'm not a werewolf and I don't know who to use a deadly weapon, this was my next best option."

"You're staying in the car," Argent told Izzie when they got to their destination. He got out of the car and she shook her head as he walked away.

"Like hell I am," Izzie said getting out of the car, but leaving to door open so she wouldn't be heard,

She followed behind Mr. Argent and came to see Kate holding a gun on Scott, and Derek lying on the ground behind her. She really should have been worried, but based off the things she's seen the past few months, this actually seemed pretty calm.

"Kate, I know what you did," so apparently Stiles told him about the fire? "Put the gun down," Argent said pointing his own gun at his sister.

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house. Ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun on a sixteen year old boy with no proof that he's spilled human blood. We go by the code."

Scott looked at Chris and squinted when he thought he saw someone standing behind a tree. After staring at the spot for a couple of seconds, he realized that it was Izzie. He looked back over at Kate and watched as she started to pull the trigger. She was stopped when Argent shot at the tree behind her, barely missing her head.

From where Izzie was standing, she saw everybody turn towards the house. By the way Kate whipped around with her gun, she safely assumed that it was the alpha. When he came out of the house, he succeeded in knocking over everyone but Kate. When Kate turned around, Peter had grabbed the hand she was using to hold to gun with, and easily over powered her when he threw her into the house.

By the time Izzie finally decided to come out from her hiding spot, Derek was no longer lying on the ground and Scott was running inside the house after Allison. She saw Argent on the ground unconscious, but when she reached him, Allison had come out from the back of the house.

"You knew about all of this?" Allison asked as she tried to wake her dad up.

"Unfortunately," Izzie replied softly.

"And you were okay with all of it?"

"Not at first. But I learned to. Is she dead?" Izzie asked. Allison just nodded her head. Izzie was going to say something else, but was cut off by Scott flying out through a window and landing on his stomach. Izzie and Allison jumped when Peter jumped through the window in his alpha form and grabbed Scott.

Scott got away from him, and before they could go back to fighting, Stiles and Jackson showed up. Stiles threw the firebomb at Peter, but he caught it before it could explode.

"Allison," Scott yelled while throwing her the crossbow. She quickly got an arrow ready, aimed, and shot the bomb, making it explode in Peter's hand.

While everybody was watching his arm burn, Jackson threw his firebomb and successfully set the rest of Peter on fire. He tried to run at Allison and Izzie, but Scott stopped him with a kick that sent him flying past the other end of the house. Allison stood up, and Izzie could tell they were about to have a moment. Instead of staying there to watch, Izzie quickly ran inside the Hale house. It didn't escape her attention that Scott came out and Derek didn't.

She saw him lying on the floor, and she quickly ran over to him. She saw that he was passed out, much like Allison's dad was, but she was lucky enough to not have to try and wake him up. As he had already opened his eyes before she could do anything.

"Derek you have to be the one to kill Peter," Izzie said once he sat up.

"And I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking Izzie," Derek said sarcastically.

"Don't start with me; I'm still insanely pissed off at you. You have to kill him. You said it yourself, there is no cure. If Scott kills him, that just means he'll become the new alpha. Then he's even more dead than he was before."

"And what makes you think I won't be dead when I become the alpha? Huh?"

"Because you haven't been dating Argent's daughter. And despite the fact that you were just using me this whole time, I know you. And you can't tell me that you never thought it."

"I wasn't using you. I only said that because you weren't supposed to be there, and I needed to get into Jackson's head."

"I don't care why you said it," Izzie said crossing her arms angrily, "that's a conversation for another time. Right now, I need you to go out there and kill Peter." Izzie didn't wait for a response as she walked back outside the house.

When she was outside, she saw Allison and Scott staring at each other in a sickly sweet fashion, and she saw Argent spring back up to life. Everybody heard loud footsteps and turned to see Derek walking towards Peter.

Scott tried to stop Derek from doing it; he tried to tell him how dead he would be. Even though Izzie knew that it was in Scott's benefit, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was stuck with this life, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. After a second of hesitation, Derek finally did it. He slashed Peter's throat and stood up to look at all the others. Izzie could see the look of confusion and disappointment on Scott and Stiles, but when she looked at Jackson she saw something else. She wouldn't even give it an hour before Jackson was asking Derek for the bite. Izzie looked at Derek, and slightly smiled when his eyes turned red. It meant that Scott wouldn't be in any more danger than he already was.

As Derek growled out "I'm the alpha now," she knew that she was eventually going to get forced to make a decision. There had always been the question of which side she was on, whether it was Scott's or Derek's. While she couldn't quite see the light at the end of the tunnel, she secretly knew that her decision was already made. But she would keep it to herself, just like all her other secrets, until it was absolutely necessary for her to come clean.

**A/N: And that's it! For this story anyway. I got so much more feedback on for this story than I ever expected to get. You guys are the reason I continued to write regularly. With this story, I was updating as I had the chapters written out. The sequel is going to be a bit different. I want to be a few chapters ahead before I start uploading it. I'm hoping that I can get a few written this weekend, but I don't want to make a promise that I'm not sure I'll be able to keep.**

**In case anybody forgot/didn't read the author's not at the beginning of chapter one, it did say this was going to be an Isaac/OC story, and I _can_ promise the appearance of that in the very first chapter. I'm excited to write the next story, and I hope you guys move along to that one once it's uploaded.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is just to let you guys know that I just posted the first chapter of the sequel. It's called Crossing Bridges and I hope to see some familiar names when I get notifications of alerts/favorites/reviews. **

**I'm not very happy with the summary at the moment, so it might end up changing at some point. I can't wait to see what you guys think :) **


	24. POLL

**For those who still have this story in their alerts but didn't move on to Crossing Bridges because of the Izzie/Isaac pairing, I wanted to say something to you. I have written ahead of what I'm posting in the other story, but I'm having a few problems. I'm finding it harder to write Izzie with Isaac than when I was writing her with Derek in LATEOTT. I know there were a lot of people who wanted her to be with Derek, while some want her to be with Isaac. So there is now a poll on my profile for you guys to vote for who you would rather Izzie be with.**

**I've lost a lot of readers on Crossing Bridges, and I'm trying to find away for me to gain some of them back.**


End file.
